What Lies In A Puzzle
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: This is an AU, and Japan is ruled by the evil Pegasus, who's millennium eye is extremly close to full power! He aims to take over the world, but he wasn't expecting a boy named Yugi to solve the legendary Millennium Puzzle...*Chapter 13 up*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is without a doubt an AU fic. In this fic, Yugi is 13, and duel monsters has been made at an earier  
time. I'll also be using the japanese names for this fic, except for Bakura; his name stays Bakura, and his yami  
will be known as...well, Yami Bakura! :P And Grandpa will be Jii-chan.   
  
Oh, and when Yugi and Yami are talking to each other in the soul room, Yugi will be like this:  
  
/blah/  
  
And Yami:  
  
//blah//  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck,  
I don't even own a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh?  
  
  
  
Plot: This is an AU, and Japan i ruled by the evil Pegasus, who's millieum eye is extremly close to full power! He  
aimes to take over the world, but he wasn't expecting a boy named Yugi to solve the legendary Millieum Puzzle...  
  
  
  
~What Lies In A Puzzle~  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why....oh, why does my life have to be like this?' Young Yugi Moto sobbed, inside of a darkened room. 'I wish..Pegasus  
never came to my home.."  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
Maximillion Pegasus smirked as forty more bodies hit the floor, totally lifeless. His millieum eye glemmed a bit, as the  
power started to fade away from it's previous attack of stealing some more souls.  
  
"I'd like to see if you have any army left, Japan," One of the hundreds of guards behind Pegasus said smoothly.  
  
The small village outside of the city Osaka showed fear, as many faces looked out of their windows. They had no more   
defences! They were now very vunerable for the evil creator of duel monster's attack.  
  
"Bring all of the people out of their houses," Pegasus said calmly.  
  
All of a sudden, almost all of the bodyguards started running towards the houses, and a few minutes later after each break in,  
a family would be brought out, all with shackles on their wrists, and a look of sadness and dispair on their faces.  
  
Meanwhile, one house at the end of the village was untouched. Inside, was a boy with spike black hair with magenta tips, with   
blonde bangs, and innocent violet eyes. Behind him was his mother, with black hair and brown eyes. Both of them had the same   
expression: fear and greif.  
  
"Mom..what do we do now?" The twelve year old Yugi wimpered.  
  
Yugi looked up to his mother, who was normally full of courage looked down at her son with sadness and fear. But who could blaim  
him? Her own husband's soul was ripped away from him just a minute before, and he was their last hope against Pegasus. "We have  
to hide, get out of here!"  
  
Yugi gulped, and looked back outside. Pegasus's cold eyes made him shiver. Just then, Pegasus took a glance at Yugi. He froze.   
'What?! That face!' he thought, 'He's..! I must destroy him!' Pegasus narrowed his eyes, but then closed them shut. 'No, I won't  
why should I? He poses no threat to me. As long as he never gets the milliuem puzzle, he's just a scared little boy in a nightmare.'  
"Oh, croquet," Pegasus said coolily, "You missed a house," He pointed over to Yugi's house.   
  
The boy went white, as some more of Pegasus's goons raced towards his house. He wimpered a little, grasped onto his mother's hand.  
"Mommy, I'm scared...!"  
  
His mother gripped tightly onto Yugi's hand. "I've got an idea," she said softly, as she pulled her son away from the window. She   
dragged Yugi away, and ran as fast as she could to the stairs. When she was halfway down them, they could hear the banging of their  
door, and that it was nearly ready to be knocked off it's hidges. Yugi let out a yelp at this, and they reached the basement two   
seconds later. Mrs. Moto looked around franticly, and found what she was looking for. She looked down at Yugi, and whispered to him   
seriously, "Listen closely, Yugi. I want you to hide in that cabnet, your small enough to fit."  
  
"But mom, what about you?" Yugi asked with a sad frown.  
  
She half smiled. "Don't worry, I'm going to hide too." Yugi nodded uneasily, as his mom lifted him up, and opened the door to the musty   
old cabnet, which made Yugi's nose wrinkle. Mrs.Moto put him on the biggest shelf, which was big enough for him to lay down balled up, in  
which he was forced to do. "And remember, Yugi, not a sound." She warned, and Yugi nodded. She closed the cabnet shut, leaving Yugi in   
total darkness. He closed his eyes, hearing some footsteps outside. Yugi held back a whimper; he was afraid of the dark. Barely a minute   
later, Yugi's eyes opened widely to the sound of a high pitched scream.   
  
"No, please! Stop!" Yugi's mom screamed again, making Yugi feel like crying. 'She couldn't get away..she hid me, and didn't have enough  
time to hide herself!'   
  
He heard the sound of metal snapping into each other, and some footsteps distancing. Yugi shut his eyes tightly, holding back tears.   
"Mom.." he whispered.  
  
It stayed quiet for a while, and Yugi started to cry a bit, trying to be as quiet as possible. They were without a doubt looking for him   
around the house, and most likely had found Jii-chan, since he was already in the backyard, getting something that must have been very   
important to him. 'I hate being alone,'  
  
Suddenly, he heard some more footsteps, and they got closer and closer and closer, until..  
  
"Ah-ha! Got ya, you little worm!" It was one of Pegasus's flunkies! Yugi screamed out in fear, as he traied to grasp onto Yugi's small body.  
As soon as Yugi got pulled out, Yugi started to squirm around, kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Let me go! Mommy, help!!" He was kicking like   
mad now, and managed to kick the guard in the gut, but only let go of Yugi out of surprise, since the young boy wasn't very strong. Yugi landed  
on his knees, but got back up, almost unfased by the pain of the fall. He was so afraid, he just wanted to get out of there! He ran towards the  
backdoor, which was wide open, and ran into the backyard.   
  
"Run, Yugi!"  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
Yugi turned his head to see his mom and his Jii-chan being held captive by some of Pegasus's guards, and they were trying to get to him, as they   
were being dragged out of their own backyard.  
  
"Mom, Jii-chan!" Yugi shouted, as some of the guards turned their heads towards the short boy.  
  
"Get out of here, now! Go!" Jii-chan yelled.  
  
"But-" Yugi was cut off by some guards running after him, and his mom calling out his name. Yugi yelped, and started running the other direction.   
He stopped dead in his tracks, at the wooden fence. He gulped, and tried to push back his fear and he started to climb it. As he jumped down, he heard  
some curses from the guards, and his white short sleeve button-up shirt rip at the bottom. He was about to do something about it, when he heard some  
of the guards chasing him scrabble up the fence. "Eek!" shrieked Yugi, as the guards lunged for him. Yugi ran out into the road, and started running in   
circles, trying to get away from them. He was much faster than the over-weight flunkies, so he kept ahead of them well, and he heard some laughter in   
the backround.   
  
"You fools, you can handle ten full grown men, but not a child?!" snarled Pegasus, quite aggitated.  
  
"It's not our fault sir, he's really fast for a runt!" complained one of the flunkies, starting to get out of breath.  
  
Pegasus sighed aggitated, and said, "Oh, croquet, get this over with already."  
  
"Yes sir," The man named Croquet nodded, and ran towards Yugi. Poor Yugi was too busy to notice, since he was still running from the other guards. Then,   
suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him, making him go into a coughing fit, as he was knocked down and pinned to the ground by Croquet. "I've got you  
now, you punk!" Yugi closed his eyes tightly, and sobbed as shackles were places on his wrists. He tried moving around before, but the full grown man was  
too strong for him. He was hoisted up afterwards, as some warm blood trickled down his left cheek and palms of his hands. He was pushed along by the man,  
with a sad look on his face, and tears stained his face. "Don't worry, sir, I got 'im," Croquet said as he stopped in front of Pegasus.   
  
Pegasus chuckled evilly, with a smirk on his face, as he looked down at the short boy. "Thought you could escape, hmm? Well, nobody gets away from me."  
  
Yugi looked up at Pegasus, a look of sadness and angry on his face. He narrowed his violet eyes a bit at him, as he stared at him. He at his left eye clearly,  
and saw to his surprise, it wasn't an eye at all; it was a piece of gold, made to look like a hyraglithic, in a shape of an eye. Yugi became almost lost in it,  
finding that it seemed familiar to him. Yugi blinked as it shined, and turned away, getting pushed towards the line of people behind Pegasus. 'I'm sorry, mom,   
I couldn't get away..'  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
That was a year ago. Yugi sobbed again, as he looked down at the gold pieces in his hands. 'Oh, Jii-chan I'm so sorry...'  
  
  
~Flashback~   
  
  
"You dare to question me, and the great Pegasus?!" A man who was giant-like barked at Yugi, with a whip clenched tightly in his hands. His sunglasses hid his ice   
cold blue eyes, as he stared down at the boy.  
  
"No, please, I just--" Yugi stuttered. All he wanted to know was why Pegasus had that strange eye instead of his real one. It was big a big mistake. Yugi screamed   
out in pain, as the whip came crashing down on his back, knocking him to the ground. He started panting, trying to catch his breath, but had very little time, since  
the whip came crashing on him again. He fell on his stomach, his face on the dirt ground, trying spit the dirt out of his mouth, as dirt stung his left eye. He waited   
for the whip to crash on him again..it didn't, but he heard whiplash once more, and the sound of a cry of pain, from an older man. Way older. Yugi weakly looked up,   
his left eye half closed, but the one good eye widened at what he saw.  
  
"No..Jii-chan.." he mumbled to himself, as his Jii-chan stood in front of him, with a red mark across his stomach, where his shirt was ripped. He coughed up a little  
blood.   
  
"Leave Yugi alone.." Jii-chan said defencesively, "He's just a little boy, he shouldn't have to live through your anger, Akira."  
  
Akira growled at Jii-chan. He glared at him, and said, "He should know his place. And so should you!" He lashed the whip out again at the old man, and on the head, knocking  
him down. Akira lashed out his whip over and over again, until the old man couldn't stand up anymore. Lots of blood trailed from his wounds, and Yugi yelled out, "Ji--chan,  
no!"  
  
"Next time, keep your thoughts to yourself," Akira walked to other way.  
  
Yugi crawled towards Jii-chan, and held onto his hand. "Why, Jii-chan, why did you do that..?"  
  
Jii-chan opened his eyes a bit, and smiled. "Because, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He stood up very slowly, and said weakly, "But I'm fine, really."  
  
  
*A bit of time past, and Jii-chan wounds became infected, and he grew weaker and weaker, as an unknown disease took over..*  
  
  
Jii-chan was laying down on a bit of cloth, inside the cell that himself, Yugi, and Yugi's mom lived in since they became slaves to Pegasus, inside his castle on duelist kingdom,  
just outside of Japan. Jii-chan had gotten far worse as the days went by, and he couldn't stand up anymore. He was breathing hollowly, and Yugi and his mother were crying for him.  
  
"Please..no.." Mrs. Moto whispered to herself. Jii-chan was her father, so it would make her even sadder since her husband was already dead, and they were all slaves to Pegasus.  
  
Yugi was sobbing on Jii-chan's chest, when suddenly, he opened his eyes. "Yu..gi.." he said softly.  
  
Yugi looked up, his violet eyes blood shot. "Jii-chan..?"  
  
"Yugi.." Jii-chan started, "I have something...I need to give you.." Jii-chan shakily brought his hand to his pocket, where there was a square lump. He pulled out whatever was in it,  
and showed it to Yugi. Yugi gasped, as he stared at it. It was a golden box, with the same symbol as Pegasus's eye!   
  
"But that..." Yugi started.  
  
"I know, Yugi, but believe me, there is nothing evil about it," Jii-chan smiled weakly, "It's anything but that. It's a puzzle. It belongs to you, Yugi."  
  
"Me? B-but why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ever since I found it on my very last dig in Egypt, before Pegasus came to our village, it always seemed to be warm whenever it came near you, and it even glowed a little. I knew it was   
meant for you." Jii-chan coughed a little.   
  
"In Egypt?"  
  
Jii-chan nodded. "But please, Yugi...don't let Pegasus ever find this."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because," Jii-chan breathed, "He wants it for some reason. He'll kill you if he does."  
  
"K-kill me?!" shouted out Yugi. His mom hugged Yugi. "Dad, please don't tell that to him!"  
  
"I'm just trying to warn him. But, Yugi, you might be our last.....hope...." Jii-chan coughed again, and gave the box the Yugi. "I love you both very much...." Jii-chan closed his eyes.  
  
"Jii-chan? Jii-chan?! JII-CHAAAAN!!" Yugi shook his body, but it was useless. His loving Jii-chan had past away, and Yugi and his mother cried hard for a long time.  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
"It's been three months, Jii-chan...I miss you, so much...you were always there for me, you kept me smiling, and even when I didn't have friends...you were always mine.." Yugi said softly,   
as a tear fell down his face. It fell on a puzzle piece, the one with the eye on it. It glowed slightly, but it faded away quickly. He was almost done the puzzle, and everything his placed   
two more pieces together, he would think of his Jii-chan. He wished that Jii-chan was on the trip to Brazil like he was suppose to do a year ago, but didn't go because Yugi didn't want him   
to go.  
  
Click.  
  
'It's my fault,' Yugi thought to himself. 'Jii-chan should have gone to Brazil...and I shouldn't have made trouble with the second in command of Pegasus's guards, Akira.'   
  
Click.  
  
'I want to help everyone...I want Pegasus to go away, then everything would be OK. He brought us here, and made all the children and women be his slaves, while all of the boys over 15 years old  
become part of his army. Well, when I'm 15, there's no way I'm going to fight for him!' He shifted a bit ontop of the same cloth that Jii-chan died on. 'I'll die first.'  
  
Click.   
  
'Well, at least mom's still alive...but I wish she was here with me, but right now, she's working for Pegasus, washing the dishes or something!' Yugi grinted his teeth. 'The world and my family   
is not safe as long as Pegasus is in power, somebody has to stop him! I want to...but what can I do?'  
  
Click.  
  
Yugi stared down at the puzzle pieces. "I'm...done..." The puzzle was like a necklace, and in a shape of a triangle, with the eye in the middle. 'I wish I could stop Pegasus...and I wish I wasn't..  
so alone. I want a friend.'  
  
The puzzle seemed to glow at this. Yugi's violet eyes widened, and the eye on it suddenly started to glow. "What the..?" Yugi suddenly became mesmerised by the eye, just like that day a year ago when  
he looked at Pegasus's millieum eye, only this time, the stare was warm, and not cold and evil. Yugi's eyes softened, as the eye seemed to scan him, of his very soul, and a rainbow eye appeared on his   
forehead. A gust of wind, a blinding light, and Yugi let out a cry, feeling a burst of energy flow through him, and knocking him out of his trance. He fell back, and everything suddenly became dark.  
  
A bit of time past by, and he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned a little, and sat up. He shook his head, trying to get the numbness out of it. After the numbness went away, he held onto his head,   
feeling like something had just hit him, hard. He looked down, and saw the puzzle. It wasn't glowing anymore. 'What just happened here..?' Yugi wondered. He remembered a bright light, and the eye of his   
puzzle glowing, but the rest was a blank to him. He shook his head again, clearing it. 'Whatever that was, it's gone now.' He stared at the puzzle, and picked it up again. It felt warm. He half smiled,   
and as if drawn to it, placed it over his head. It felt a bit heavy on him, but not uncomfortable; he just really never worn anything around his neck before, besides on special occassions a neck choker.  
He noticed it fell close to his heart, and smiled a little more. 'Now I'll always have Jii-chan close to me..' Yugi looked around, and saw that his mother wasn't back yet. But by the looks outside the   
very small window, it was night time. 'Please come back soon..' he thought, as he layed back down on the cloth, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
//...Well, one thing's for sure: I'm not in Egypt anymore...//   
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Pleeeease don't be mad at me, Jii-chan and Yugi fans! Gomen! But I hope you guys found this interesting! Arigatou for reading, and please review! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! I wasn't expecting to get over 6 in the first chapter, I guess I make good story  
summeries. ;) And just a note-I won't always get the chapters out right away, since I'm also working on another story.   
But, since FF.net is is being crappy, after I post this chapter, the next one will come shortly after. Well, here's the  
next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck,  
I don't even own a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came. But it wasn't easy to tell, since there were no windows in Yugi's cell, but if you looked into the cracks  
in the brick walls closely, you could see small rays of light.  
  
That's what woke Yugi. A small ray of light hit Yugi's eyes, after a while making them feel hot. Yugi squinted his eyes,  
and slowly opened them afterwards. He violet eyes closed again quickly, as the light went straight into his pupils. He   
groaned irritatedly, and rolled onto his other side, and opened his eyes then. His eyes laid on the siloette of his mother,  
who was sleeping. You could tell she didn't get very much sleep at night, since she had dark lines underneath her eyes. But  
the thing that made Yugi really sad was that he saw small streaks down her cheeks, which were most likely left by tears. It  
was probably because she missed Jii-chan a lot, like he did. That made Yugi sad. But, it might have been also because one of  
Pegasus' goons must have beat her. That made him even sadder.   
  
Yugi felt some pain in his heart, as he curled up into a ball, and continued to stare at his mother. Even she didn't get a bed,  
she just let him have the blanket, to many of Yugi's protests. Yugi squeased his eyes shut, a tear falling from him as he choked  
on a sob. Yugi felt like his heart was empty, now that Jii-chan was gone. 'I hate Pegasus.' He opened his eyes again, and the   
fell on his puzzle, wrapped loosely around his neck. Yugi half smiled for the first time in a while. Even with his heart throbbing  
with pain, it wasn't so bad with the puzzle around. As long as he had it, he knew Jii-chan would be around in a way...  
  
But he had no idea of how much it would help out in the end.  
  
A few minutes passed, after just staring into space, his thoughts of Jii-chan and his past before Pegasus twirling in his head. But  
he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of foot steps, and bar doors opening. He looked up, fear striken. '..Don't let Pegasus  
find the puzzle, Yugi..' Jii-chan's voice echoed in his head, as one of the guards, Kemo opened the door, and slide a mug of warm water  
and a plate of three pieces of bread afterwards. "Here's your breakfast, eat up quickly; Akira will be by soon to bring you to your  
chores for the day." With that, Kemo locked the steel barred door behind him, and walked away.   
  
Yugi breathed out in releif. He didn't see the puzzle. 'I can't wear this now, if one of the them see this..' He shook his head, and   
reluctantly took of the puzzle, and covered it with the blanket he was on, leaving a lump, but not one to be suspicsious of. He looked  
at the bread and water, then looked at his mom. He walked over to her, and shook her shoulder a bit; he didn't have to lean down, since   
he was pretty short for a thirteen year old. "Mom.." He started, "Get up, our..'food' is here, and we should eat it quikcly, Akira is coming  
soon!"  
  
His mother's brown eyes opened, and stared at her son for a few seconds. She sat up, and tried to smile a bit. Yugi looked up innocently at  
her much taller mother. Even thought he was thirteen, he looked like a nine year old. "Yugi.." She hugged him tightly suddenly, "I'm sorry  
we have to live through such a hell. But I promise, things will be different."  
  
Yugi felt like crying, but held but his tears. He hugged his mom back, and nodded. 'I hope she's right,'  
  
  
Tens minutes later, the man named Akira, that was partly the reason for Jii-chan's death, came walking down the hallway. "Alright, you slackers,  
get up. I've got some jobs for you today. And kid, wipe that glare off of your face, or I'll whip ya!" Yugi looked away from Akira, but his anger   
held towards the man. He had killed Jii-chan, and Yugi could never forgive him for that. He and his mother got up, and trudged out of their cell,  
and as soon as they were out, had shackles placed on their wrists. That was the rule around there, so that it would be harder to try and escape, if  
one even bothered to do so.  
  
Akira walked behind the too, after closing the door shut, and made them join their lines. There was a line for women, another line for children,  
a line for men, and another for the elders. The way Yugi's line went was separate from his mother, in fact, they went different from anyone else.   
'He must be giving us 'special' treatment..'  
  
The day dragged on as usual, Akira telling all of the kids what to do. Yesterday, the children got off early, but today there was lots to do; clean  
the rooms, wash the morning dishes, and stuff like that. Lunchtime came, and like usual, the children ate separatly from everyone else. They all went  
into a line, and waited for their small bowls to be filled with some kind of muck that made Yugi wanna throw up by the taste that resembled it of some  
glue. 'I really hate this.'  
  
After getting the muck, Yugi sat down at a table, alone as usual. This was the only time of the day that people were aloud to socialise, was at lunch.  
It was only half an hour, but it was better than being whipped for everytime you tried to say something to a friend while they were working. But the truth  
was, even at this place, Yugi had no friends. People found kinda freaky-ish, since he was so short, and his hair and eye colour was really strange. Nobody  
bothered to talk to him..  
  
The lunch time went on as usual, but around the middle of it, something happened that was very strange.  
  
"Hey, get out of there, kid!"  
  
Everyone's head turned to the back kitchen, silence filling the place as they watched Akira and another man drag out a boy that look thirteen like Yugi,   
only he was the right height, and had brown eyes like his mother, and messy blonde hair.   
  
Yugi gasped a little. That was Jounochi, a boy he had seen around before. They were made to work together every once in a while, and was known to kinda pick   
fights with people, and he even stuck up for his little sister, Serenity(I don't know her japanese name) when she was in some sort of trouble.  
  
"What do you think your doing, kid?!" shouted Akira.  
  
Jounochi struggled a bit to get free, and sneered, "Hey, youse guys barely gave me and my sis any of that crap you called food, and we was hungry, so I went ta  
get more!"  
  
"You just violated rules, kid!" the other man growled.  
  
"So, then I guess ya should give us some more of that slop, and that wouldn' happen then, eh?"  
  
Yugi could stand to see this. All Jounochi was trying to do was get some more food for his sister! He shouldn't get in trouble for that!  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Please, stop!" Yugi burst out suddenly, as he got some stares. The men looked at him, a scowl on their faces. Yugi froze after that, as he got up. "Um.." he started,  
"Please don't get mad at him. He's just looking out for his little sister!"  
  
Now he had everyone's attention, and a stare of disbelef came from Jounochi. "Listen, kid, he violated rules here, and he's going to get punished!"   
  
"P-please don't, he won't do it again.." Yugi looked at Jounochi hopefully, and he caught on, and nodded a bit. "And I'll even give him some of my cr-I mean, food. OK?"  
  
Akira and the other guard looked at each other. The other guard sighed, "Fine, but if he does it again-"  
  
"Ya, I'll get whipped, we know da drill," said Jounochi, as he was let go. They growled at him quietly, but walked away.  
  
Yugi smiled a bit. He wasn't sure whether it was the puppy eyes he gave them, or if they thought it wasn't worth bickering about, they let Jounochi go anyway, which made   
him glad. 'At least he won't have to go through the pain Jii-chan did..'  
  
The silence was broken once again, by the sound of chattering children. Jounochi sighed, and looked at Yugi. "Man, I can't believe you did that for me. Thanks a lot.."  
  
Yugi half smiled at the blonde. "I'm just glad they didn't hurt you. I hate them, they're always on my family's tail for some reason.  
  
"I wish I could give 'em the ol' one-two!" Jounochi growled.  
  
"After all of what I know, violence doesn't solve a thing," Yugi sighed in reply.  
  
Jounochi smiled a bit. "I know, but I use it if I have ta. By the way, I'm Jounochi, but ya can call me Jou. What your name?"   
  
"Yugi," Yugi replied.   
  
"Well, thanks again, Yugi. Wanna sit with me and my sis?" Jou asked him with a smile.   
  
"Sure!" Yugi said back a little shyly. Both of them walked back towards another table, with in mind that Yugi finally had a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//..This boy's life is a living hell! I guess I know why I was called then..//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night fell around duelist kingdom, and the children held captive in the castle trudged back to their cells, wondering why their parents  
weren't back by now. It was the second night in a row..  
  
Yugi sat back down on his blanket, and sighed. 'Mom, where are you..?' He looked over to his side, and saw a big lump underneath it..  
  
'Oh, I forgot about the puzzle!' Yugi took the sheet off of the puzzle, and placed it over his head once more. 'Hey...didn't I wish I'd  
get a friend last night..? Hmm..maybe..naw, it couldn't be..could it?' Yugi blinked, and stared at the puzzle around his neck for a while.  
He raised an eyebrow, but his gase was broken by a sound. He looked up, and looked all around. "What was that?" he asked himself quietly.   
He got up, and tip-toed over to the bared door. He looked around, and spotted something that made him gasp.  
  
"Stop, no!" shouted a women, who looked like she would be related to Jou. "Stop it!" She was being held down by the wrists on a gray brick   
wall, by some shackles that the man in front of her put on. The man had a whip in his hand, which Yugi reconised who he was right away.   
'Akira..!'  
  
Akira smirked nastily, and smacked the whip on top of the woman. She screamed out in pain, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. Yugi winced   
a bit.  
  
"Why..." whimpered the woman.  
  
"You broke my heart years ago, remember? Now..prepare to feel the pain!" Akira said, with hatred and sadness in his throat, and made the whip  
come crashing down on her again, as she suddenly felt guilt well up inside of her. "Akira..stop!"  
  
"No!" Akira sent the whip crashing on her body again, leaving a red mark on her shoulder, and another cry of pain echoing from the hallway, and  
some whimpering from behind..must be from the cell that the woman came out of, which was most likely one of her kids.  
  
Yugi felt some tears stream down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly. 'No..stop..please, that's enough! Leave her alone...don't kill her like  
you did..Jii-chan..' He opened his eyes suddenly, full of sadness. anger, and for some reason, courage. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of  
some glowing...glowing from the puzzle! "Wha..?" he muttered to himself, as it started to twirl around infront of him. The glow caught the attention  
of Akira, but the woman wasn't conscious anymore, so she didn't notice it.  
  
Yugi felt some sort of warmth wash over him, the same warmth from last night when he held the puzzle in his hands. //Don't worry, Yugi, I'm here.//  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
//A friend. But you can call me..Yami.//  
  
"YU-GI-OOOOOOOOH!" Yugi suddenly shouted out, a glow wrapping over him, as he voice suddenly became deeper. When the glow faded, his clothes were new,  
he was taller(but he was still a bit short), taking on the appearence of a 15 year old, and blond streaks were in his hair, and his eyes' innocent look  
became serious, and slightly crimson, and a smirk laid on his face.   
  
Yami looked around himself, and saw the bars in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, and was about to do something, when suddenly, he heard Akira shout   
out, "Hey, what's going on there?"  
  
"Come and see, coward," Yami said with a bit of a glare.  
  
"What?! Coward? Why I should-" Akira came running towards the cell, and gasped at Yami. "W-what? Aren't you that kid--"  
  
"I am, yet I am not."  
  
"What kind of stunt are you pulling here, kid? And when did you go through a growth spurt?"  
  
"That is of no concern of you, Akira. Now, leave that woman alone, and play my..game."  
  
"What? Why should I? Your in that cell, and you can't stop me!"  
  
"Oh really? Are you just afraid you'll lose?"  
  
"No way! What is it?"  
  
Yami smirked, and pulled out his duel monsters deck from his pocket. (Even though Yugi hated Pegasus, he still liked the game, and was pretty good at it, too.  
His deck was his only possesion, except for the puzzle.) "The rules are simple. You draw a card, and I draw a card. Whoever has the weakest monster wins(I   
changed it a bit from the show. ;)). If you win, then you may go about your buisness. But if I win..then I decide your fate." Yami concluded, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Haha! Whatever, you punk, I'm going to win." Akira pushed his hand into the cell, and pulled a card from the middle of the deck. He pulled his hand out, and   
smirked at what he saw. "Ha! My monster is the Caeltic Guardian!"  
  
Yami then said, "Very well. It is now my turn." He closed his eyes, pulled out a card from the deck, and opened his eyes. He smirked. "And I have pulled Kuribo!  
You lose."  
  
Akira's jaw dropped, but then smiled. "Ha! You still can't do a thing about me! Your trapped, and the doors are all locked!"  
  
Yami laughed quietly. "I fear you are mistaken. I won, so I decide your fate." Suddenly, the eye of Horus glowed on his head, and Akira gasped. "You have killed  
someone, and almost again, Akira, and you will never kill again as long as I can help it. Mind crush!" Yami placed his hand in front of himself, and a wave hit   
Akira, and he screamed. He fell to his knees, his soul stripped from him, his body barely alive. The eye of Horus faded away, and Yami reached through the bars, and   
put his hand into Akira's pocket, and pulled out a key. He unlocked the cell door, and took the Caetic Guardian, and put it in his pocket with his deck. He ran   
towards the woman, who was still unconscious. He sighed a bit, and sat her up. The woman let out a groan. "Easy there," Yami said soothingly.  
  
The woman looked up, and saw Yami. She lookd over, and gasped at the sight of Akira. "W-what happened to him..?"  
  
Yami ignored the question, and asked her, looking towards the cell in front of the them, "Is this where you came from?"  
  
The woman nodded, and said, "Thank you..whoever you are."  
  
Yami smiled. "Just helping people." He opened the door, and laid the woman on a matress in the corner, and said, "I would free you..but that wouldn't be fair to your  
children." Yami out of the corner of his eye saw Serenity, and Jou, in the corner, Serenity crying, and Jou trying to comfort her. Jou looked up, and squinted his eyes.  
"Yugi..?" Jou whispered.  
  
Yami looked back at Jou's mother, and said, "Don't worry, you'll all be free someday. I promise." He walked out of the room, and closed the barred door behind him. Jou ran   
up to the bars, and watched Yami walk down the hall, but not before painting something on the wall with some nearby ashes. 'He looks a lot like Yugi..but that can't be him!  
..Could it?'  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly opened, a small groan escaping his lips. He blinked a few times, then sat up. His head was trobbing, as he flopped back down. "Mom..?" Yugi asked weakly.  
No answer. He looked to his side, and noticed that his mother wasn't there. But there was a note. Yugi got up, swaying a little, so he crawled instead. He picked up the note,  
and read:  
  
'Dear Yugi,  
  
As you know, I'm not here. I came in last night, and early this morning, Kemo came along gathering up all of the women. I left this note before I left, and right now, I am   
doing something for Pegasus. But, I'm sure you'll find out what it's about soon enough.  
  
Mother'  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. What did she mean, you'll find out soon enough? Yugi blinked a couple of times, and fell back again. His puzzle flapped around on his neck as he moved  
around, seeming a bit shinier than usual; Yugi didn't notice, though. He closed his eyes, and sighed. He heard some voices after a few seconds, and opened his eyes. He remained  
quiet so that he would be able to hear what they said..  
  
"I still can't believe what happened to Akira!" shouted a man. He was oviously the one who was holding back Joe yesterday.  
  
"Me neither, amigo, but I say he deserved it." said the other man, with somewhat of a spanish accent.  
  
"Don't say that, Panchito! He may have deserved it, but I still can't understand how his soul could be stripped from him, just like that!"   
  
"Rintaro, it is quite simple...it's a mystery."  
  
"Ugh! It may be a mystery, but it has to be solved! That's why Pegasus anted all of the women searching the area, to see if anyone suspicious was still in the area!"  
  
"Si. But why the women? Why not the men?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably because the men are out trying to take over another country or somethin'."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Yugi heard some more footsteps go by, and the voices ended. Yugi's eyes widened. 'What? His...SOUL was stolen? How?...What happened last night, anyway?' Yugi turned to his side,   
'..And why am I getting this sinking feeling that I have something to do with it..?' Yugi closed his eyes, and thought hard about the night before. It was basicly a blank, so he   
opened his eyes. Yugi sighed, and closed his eyes again, the puzzle glimmering slightly around his neck.   
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued..~  
  
A/N; I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck, I don't even own a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh?  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
Yugi woke up to the clatter of bar doors opening. He hadn't realized that he hadn't fallen back asleep, but he rubbed his eyes, blinking a lot.  
  
"Come on, kid, what are you waiting for? You have uno minute to get up, before I make you!"  
  
Yugi sat up, and saw another man that was obviously replacing Akira's job to get up everyone, not that Yugi was upset about it. He wore sunglasses like everyone else who worked for Pegasus, and his hair was a black mop, sticking up in many places,   
and was very tall, and had tanned skin. He also spoke with a Spanish accent. 'He must be that Panchito guy,' thought Yugi.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up!" ordered Panchito harshly.  
  
Yugi was about to get up, when he realized that the puzzle was still around his neck! 'Oh, no!' Hoping that Panchito hadn't seen it yet, Yugi quietly tucked it underneath his white shirt, leaving a lump in the middle, but covered it up quickly with   
his blue jacket, blending it in slightly. Yugi got up very quickly after that, noticing that there was to the side two pieces of bread and water to the side, and marched out of the cell, Panchito closing the door behind him. Yugi was placed in his   
line, and sighed in relief as Panchito walked to the front, not noticing the puzzle. Yugi nearly collapsed to the ground, his legs now like jello, but kept himself up by leaning on a nearby wall. 'That was close; too close. I can't wear the puzzle   
at night anymore..! But...oh, I'll just remember not to fall asleep again next time...or, I could just wear it under my shirt all of the time..'  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Ne, Yug, over here!" Jou shouted, as Yugi walked away from the line of children waiting to get their so called 'food'. Yugi looked around, and saw Jou waving for him, at a table where Serenity were sitting. Yugi raised an eyebrow seeing two other   
people sitting there too, one a female brunette, and another a boy who had odd brown hair; which had bangs that had a point to them. Yugi shook off the small bit of shock, and walked over to the table, and sat on the left side of Jou.  
  
"Hi," Yugi said shyly to the other two people.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell ya. These two are Anzu an' Honda, they were friends of mine before Pegasus took us away," Jou said. Jou turned to Anzu and Honda, "And this is my pal Yugi, you guys. He got me out of a jam last night,"  
  
"Hi!" Anzu and Honda said cheerfully at the same time.  
  
Yugi smiled a little, and said with a small blush, "Konnichiwa."  
  
"So, anyway, did ya hear 'bout the guard last night, Yug?" Jou asked.  
  
"Um, I guess, I heard two guards about Akira being...stripped of his soul or something," replied Yugi quietly.  
  
"Ya, it's really strange, one minute Akira's out checking up on us," Anzu said with a frown, as if she didn't really care about the fact that Akira was dead, "And the next, there was some screaming and talking, and he was dead!"  
  
"That is strange," grimaced Honda, taking a spoonful of the muck, but thought better of it and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Well, I know who did it," Serenity spoke up, "It was a boy, a boy who looked fifteen! Ya, and she saved our mommy from Akira, because he was beating her up!"  
  
Jou nodded a bit sheepishly, "Ya, but we're not 'bout to go tellin' anyone, cause I never really liked that Akira anyhow, and we owe that guy a lot. So keep quiet 'bout it, k?"  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Yugi all nodded.  
  
"But the strange thing is," started Jou, "Is that the guy..looked a lot like Yugi here," Jou looked at Yugi, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"W-what? He looked like me?" puzzled Yugi, sweating slightly, "But, it wasn't me...I wasn't out or anything..plus, if I was, I would've escaped with my mom, anyway,"  
  
Jou nodded. "True. I guessed it wasn' really you after all.."  
  
'The truth is, I don't even know what happened to me last night..' thought Yugi with a small sigh.   
  
  
  
Eleven or so hours later, after all of the families were sleeping in their cells, faint footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, of which the families Yugi and Jou laid. A few feet from Yugi's cell, the figure started to be clearer. He has   
long silver hair, one brown eye, and the other covered with a golden eye, which looked like a hieroglyphic. It was Maximillion Pegasus.   
  
Pegasus walked past Yugi's cell without a second thought, and walked midway towards Jou's cell, and stopped, and stared at the wall.  
  
The wall was grubby and dull, like most ordinary prison walls. But it wasn't like the other walls that stalked all of Pegasus's prisoners as they walked by; this one had some sort of drawing on it, One of which all of his guards had failed to notice.  
  
The drawing was one that was very familiar to him, one of which he had seen many times. It had two lines on each side, and a curve in the middle to connect each other. In the middle of them, was a circle with s hole in the middle, made to look like an   
eye. It was an ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic. As he looked the picture over, Pegasus ran his finger along his millenium eye, drawing out what he saw, seeing how much they were alike. They were exactly alike.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder. I know I didn't do this, and no one else around here knows about the millenium items. Unless..' Pegasus moved his hand to his chin, 'Unless somebody around here has recently gained one. And only two around here could possibly have one.   
James' son Bakura, or...that boy, Yugi.' Pegasus turned around, and walked over to Yugi's cell. He stared into it.   
  
There, was Yugi, curled up into a ball, sleeping, and having a hard time by the looks of it. Beside him, was his mother, also asleep, both of them on a worn blanket. Pegasus laid his eyes on his chest, seeing if there was anything strange on his neck.   
Nothing. Pegasus breathed out silently, not realizing that Yugi had hid the puzzle underneath his shirt, and the chain was hidden by his jacket and some ruffled up hair.   
  
Pegasus was about to leave, when he heard Yugi mumble in his sleep, "No, Jii-chan, don't.."  
  
Pegasus looked back at Yugi. 'Hmm...I wonder what he's dreaming of...but, of course, I'll be able to find out.' Pegasus's eye started to gleam a bit, as he read Yugi's mind. Pegasus saw images of past events in Yugi's dream; A part where Yugi was getting   
beaten by Akira, and how 'Jii-chan' saved him, but got himself beat up in the process. And the time shifted to Yugi witnessing him die in front of him, not so long after Akira whipping Jii-chan. He felt that Yugi was having feelings of grief and sadness,   
and even some anger. Pegasus broke the connection. 'Oh, I see little Yugi is living through some pain. Well, don't worry, if you ever get that puzzle...I'll put you out of your misery.' He chuckled quietly to himself, and left without another interruption.  
  
"..In...Egypt..?..." Yugi mumbled, turning over in his sleep, and the puzzle falling out of his shirt a little.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
One week later, it was dreary as usual. But, the women were out again, doing which Yugi had found out the day before, searching for whoever stole Akira's soul. Of course, they were doing it reluctantly, because nobody ever liked him much, for obvious reasons.   
  
But, around the time just after lunch, Yugi was washing dishes with more of the children slaves, including Anzu and Jou. Honda and Serenity were else where, doing laundry, with more of the other children, and some of the women, who were left behind from the   
search party.   
  
"Ugh, I hate this!" groaned Anzu, looking over her hands again, "Can't those lazy butts do this themselves? Some people don't like getting sore or blistered fingers!"  
  
"Sh!" warned Yugi quietly, in between scrubbing a plate, "They might hear you!"  
  
"I don't care, it's better than doing this crap day after day!" Anzu huffed back.  
  
"Well, is it better than getting beat by those jerks day after day if you don' do da work?" Jou asked with a frown.   
  
"..."  
  
"Ya, dat's what I thought."  
  
"Well, we'll all get caught if we don't be quiet!" Yugi said in a whisper. 'I don't want them to get hurt like Jii-chan did..'  
  
A few minutes passed by, and it had gone quiet in the room, aside from the sound of clothes being rubbed, water running, and the clatter of dishes being placed on each other. All seemed pretty peaceful..  
  
"Rintaro!" Panchito came running up to Rintaro, the one who was watching the children, and must have been deaf not to hear Yugi, Anzu, and Jou, "Amigo, some of the women are escaping from the island!"  
  
"What?! Tell me, what happened!" Rintaro spat angerly, his tanned skin getting flushed.   
  
"While they were searching to island for the intruder, some of them spotted a boat; they were just spotted boarding it, and we don't have enough men to stop them! You have to come, quickly! Before Akira, you were the strongest one, and Pegasus demands you to come!"   
Panchito said quickly in a panic.  
  
Rintaro furrowed his brow. "See to it that these children stay in line!" With that, he sped off, his blue hair becoming a blur as he ran.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. Was his mother one of the ones escaping? He hoped it was true; but at the same time, dreaded it, since if she was caught..  
  
Yugi suddenly felt a pain quickly go horizontally up his stomach, and he groaned out in pain, wincing as he fell on one knee. The puzzle glowed a bit, but you couldn't see it underneath his white shirt. He groaned again, bowing his head, his eyes half closed. It was   
almost too much to bare...  
  
"Yugi!" Jou shouted, falling to the floor beside him, "Daijabou, Yugi?"  
  
Anzu fell down beside Yugi, when he groaned in response, "What happened? Has a blister burst, or something?"  
  
Yugi didn't catch on to Anzu's feeble attempt to cheer him up a bit, but he managed to said hoarsely, "It's...my stomach!"  
  
"What, has the lunch made you sick or somethin'?" Jou asked concernedly.   
  
"It...hurts!" Yugi said, followed by a small moan of pain.  
  
"What's going on here?" Panchito asked sternly, baring a whip clasped in his hands, faced to the trio.  
  
"Yugi's stomach's hurtin'!" exclaimed Jou, looking up at Panchito, concern filling his brown eyes up.   
  
"So what? It's just a stomach ache, it'll pass."   
  
Yugi groaned again, this time a bit louder.  
  
"Come on, have a heart! This might be something bad, like salmonella!" Anzu pleaded.  
  
"I doubt it." Snorted Panchito, "Besides, why should I should caring to a bunch of slaves like yourselves?"  
  
"Because, you'll have to live with guilt for the rest of your life!" said Anzu hopefully.  
  
"Ya, guilt that I didn't punish you for questioning me!"   
  
"And 'cause your not like the others. Your not that mean and cruel. That's probably why Akira bit da dust!" Jou said.  
  
"Of course I'm not like Akira! I'm not like that idiot!" Panchito said in defense.  
  
"Then prove it!" shouted Anzu.  
  
"..." Panchito sighed a bit. "Fine, we'll check out what's wrong with him."  
  
Anzu and Jou smiled a bit. Anzu and Jou then had to think fast, as Yugi began to fall forward, with another moan of pain, and catch him. "Easy there, Yug," Jou said soothingly.  
  
Panchito grunted a bit, then walked forward, making Yugi stand up. "Stand up, kid, or you don't get any help." He growled.  
  
Yugi felt like the message was far away, but tried to stand up, his legs much resembling jello(blueberry, not lemon). Panchito clasped onto his hand with a grunt of frustration, and directed him out of the kitchen. Yugi used his free hand to hold onto his stomach,   
all the while suddenly feeling another...'presence' inside of him..   
  
/..It's You, your Yami!/  
  
//Yes..//  
  
/Are you...the reason why I'm having this pain?/  
  
//No, I'm not. It's the pain inside you of sadness if your mother got hurt. But don't worry, Yugi, we're going to help her.//  
  
/But how? What can we do?/  
  
//You'll see. We just have to wait for Panchito to leave..//  
  
Yami became silent after that, as Panchito guided Yugi into the nurse's room, and laid him on a bed. "OK," Panchito said gruffly, "You just lay here. I'm going to get some Advil. After that, you can rest here for about ten minutes to see if it helps. And if it does,   
then you march right back to the kitchen, alright?"  
  
Yugi nodded weakly, and laid his head on the clean pillow. Compared to his cell, it seemed much like a room well suited for a king or queen. Panchito left, then a few minutes later, came in with an Advil. He gave it to Yugi, when suddenly, another man who looked like   
he could be related to Panchito, rushed in. "Brother," The man said, "Pegasus wants all of his men out to get the slave women. It's a riot out there!"  
  
"But Jose," Panchito argued, "Who will watch the slaves?"  
  
"There's no time for that now, we'll just have to hope that the doctors will take care of them," Jose answered, "Now let's go!"  
  
Panchito nodded, and the two Spanish brothers ran out of the room.  
  
//OK, now is our chance.//  
  
/But still, how are we going to help my mother?/  
  
//Just trust me on this.//  
  
"YU-GI-OOOOOOHHHHH!!!" It had happened again, Yugi shouted out, his voice growing deeper resembling the voice of Yami, and a glow engulfed him. The glow passed, and he had changed into Yami.  
  
/...Is this what you meant?/  
  
//Don't fret, Yugi. It'll be ok.//  
  
Yami sat up from the bed, and got up. He looked around, and noticed a door in front of him. He approached it, and cautiously exited it. He looked around, seeing that nobody was around, since most of Pegasus's guards were looking for the women. Yami ran out, making sure   
nobody was around as he passed each door. He past the kitchen, hoping nobody would see him..  
  
"Hey, it's dat guy! Da guy who saved my mom!" whispered Jou to Anzu.  
  
"Really?" Anzu watched as Yami passed by. "Hey, he does look a lot like Yugi! Who is he?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Jou dropped his dish and towel, and sneaked out of the room, Anzu close by, hoping that nobody else was still inside, guarding the castle.  
  
  
  
  
Yami ran out of the castle quietly, looking each way. All he could see were trees. He ran into the forest, not realizing he had two people(Anzu and Jou) closely following him.  
  
Yami kept on running, panting a little, and kept his ears ready to hear even a twig snap, in order to find the ones who escaped.   
  
"Over there! They're over there!"  
  
Yami stopped suddenly at the voice, recognizing the voice to be one of the guards. 'It came from my left,' he thought to himself. He narrowed his crimson-violet eyes, and turned to his left towards the voice he had just heard.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Jou puzzled, stopping where Yami had heard to sound. Anzu and Jou looked around, when Anzu squinted her eyes. "There, he went to the left!" she shouted. They both ran after Yami, trying to keep up with him...   
  
Yami soon found his way out of the woods, and started to pant a lot, looking around him. There were cliffs of rock and dirt everywhere, ones with waved splashing on them as the winds blew on them, the area stretching out for miles in width. Yami peered around, until he saw   
men; men with sunglasses on surrounding a bunch of women on a boat, one looking very familiar..  
  
/It's my mom! She's over there! Oh, no../  
  
//She's probably not the only mother there, Yugi. We have to save them.//  
  
/But how?/  
  
//We need to lure Pegasus's guards away somehow, and get the mothers away from the boat.//  
  
/But, even if it works, they'll still come after them!/  
  
//I can fix that.//  
  
/I REALLY hope you know what your doing, Yami../  
  
"Hey, leave them alone!" Yami suddenly called out, getting everyone's attention. Yugi's mother's eyes widened when she saw Yami, who was trying to keep his attention to the guards.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get out of the castle?" asked Panchito in a shout, as Yami started to walk forward.  
  
Yami ignored that question. "I said, leave them alone." He said calmly.  
  
"Why should we listen to a punk kid like you?" One of the guards asked, who looked like he worked out often.  
  
"Leave peacefully, and I shall not harm you." Yami said, with his eyes narrowed, and index finger pointed at the guards, "But if you choose not, then shall feel my wrath."  
  
A few seconds passed, when all of the guards burst out laughing, some of them rolling on the ground, the rest with tears falling down their cheeks, or laughing very hard.  
  
"Hehe, that's a good one kid," Jose said in between big breaths of air, "Now come on, go away or something."  
  
Yami remained calm, trying not to let them get to him, "Well, what's your choice? Will you leave peacefully, or do I have to force you?"   
  
"You should have guessed already."  
  
"Fine. If that's the way you want it.." Yami started, putting his hand in his pocket, "Shuffle your dueling decks. Because it's time to duel. If whoever represents you wins, I will leave. But, if I win, then you have to leave, and not harm them. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Yami heard snickers from them, and raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer. "I won't take no for an answer. Duel me, or leave peacefully."  
  
"Sure, I'll duel you," The muscular man said after stopping his laughter, "Whatever. Let's just get this little game of yours over with."  
  
Yami nodded, and said, as a dueling area started to rise behind them, "We'll all start with 1500 life points, to make this a quick game. Whoever loses all of their life points first, loses."  
  
The man nodded. "Fine, but I demand you give me your name. I'll give you mine, too, if you want."  
"My name is of no real importance. But, if you wish, you can call me Yami." Yami replied.  
  
"I am Denki. Now, let's start this duel." The man, Denki said, as he went into his dueler's box, as well as Yami. As Denki turned to looked at the area for a minute, to see if they had any field bonus areas on it, Yami looked back at the women, who were watching in awe. Yami   
pointed his head towards the castle, signaling them to go back to the castle. They caught on, slowly and quietly crept away. Yami turned back to Denki, who had just looked up. They both shuffled their dueling decks, and placed them on the table in front of them. "You may go   
first," Yami announced, as they both drew five cards each.  
  
Denki nodded, and looked over his cards carefully. "I play Sagi the Dark Clown in attack mode!" he called out, placing the card down on the field.  
  
Yami looked over his cards, and placed down a card. "Beaver Warrior, with an attack power of 1200! He destroys Sagi the Dark Clown."   
  
Denki grinted his teeth, as his life points were already falling down to 900. Denki drew another card, and smiled. "I play one card face down, and I play Magical White Hat in attack mode!"  
  
Yami looked as he placed those two cards, and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm.." He drew a card, and said, "I'm placing this card face down as well, and I attack your White Hat with my Beaver Warrior. Attack!"  
  
Denki smirked as the figure of the beaver warrior raced after his monster. "Not so fast, I play my trap card! Spell binding circle! I trap your beaver warrior, and his life points go down to 700, making my Magical White Hat stronger than your beaver warrior! Attack!" The white   
hat attacked the trapped Beaver Warrior, but Yami still seemed completely calm.   
  
"I placed a trap card down, Denki, with my own spell binding circle!" The circle of light wrapped around the white hat, and his attack points fell to 500. Denki grinted his teeth, as Yami said, "But, my Beaver Warrior is still trapped, so I can't attack him with him. But.." Yami   
drew another card, and smirked at it. "My Curse of Dragon is under no such spell!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, I attack your White Hat with Curse of Dragon, wiping out your life points, and I win!" Yami said a bit smugly, as he summoned the Curse of Dragon, and obliterated the Magical White Hat.  
  
Denki let out a groan, as the final score came out as him with 0, and Yami with a full health of 1500.  
  
"How could you lose to an amateur like him, Denki? You didn't even scratch his life points, either, and he won within ten minutes! Amigo, you REALLY suck!" Panchito raged.  
  
"Grrr, Shut up," Denki growled.  
"I won, so now, you have to leave." Yami said calmly, leaving the area.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm going to listen to you, you punk!" Denki laughed, as Yami frowned. Denki looked over to the side of him, and froze. "Wha-? Where'd they go?"  
  
Al of the guards looked, and gasped to see that the women had disappeared. "You!" Jose hissed, "This was all a diversion to let them escape!"  
  
"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Yami said innocently, "But, since I won, you must leave, and leave the women alone as well, so go!"   
  
"You...little brat!" Denki growled, looking back at the other guards, "Let's get him!"  
  
Yami froze for a minute.  
  
//I wasn't expecting this..//  
  
/Aw crap, we're doomed./  
  
//It only looks like it, Yugi. We can do it.//   
  
/But I'm a REALLY bad fighter. For one thing, violence doesn't solve anything. And two, I can't even hit a pillow and leave a mark./  
  
//Well, maybe you can't, but I can.//  
  
/You took karate?/  
  
//No, I've just had to deal with people like them before, and I have a hard punch and kick after having lots of practice, so..//  
  
/But violence doesn't solve anything!/  
  
//Maybe so, but right now, they don't want to talk, so we have to at least defend ourselves.//  
  
/.../  
  
Outside, Yami frowned at the guards and growled a little in frustration. "I didn't want to resort to this.." he whispered, "But, if I have no other choice, I will fight you." Yami narrowed his eyes a bit, standing ready for any attack.  
  
Jose was the first to run after Yami, sending a punch his way, but Yami ducked just in time. Jose kicked at him, but Yami jumped upwards, getting out of the way once more. Jose frowned, and punched at him again, but Yami blocked it by cupping Jose's fist with his own hand. Panchito   
punched from behind, which Yami couldn't block, and moaned in pain, as his fist connected with his back. Yami let go of Jose's hand, and clasped onto the sore spot on his back, wincing a bit. Denki then kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Yami held onto his stomach,   
getting up. Panchito aimed another punch at him, but Yami ducked just in time. Yami ignored the pain for a minute, and jumped into the air, kicking Panchito in the face. Panchito was knocked back, knocked out.  
  
"He KO-ed Panchito!" One of the other guards gasped.  
  
"Let's get him!" Jose said, infuriated.   
  
'Uh-Oh.' Yami thought, as they all charged for him again. Yami did a back flip backwards, escaping a few punches, and landed on his feet again, getting in a stance ready to punch. Denki aimed a kick at Yami, but Yami jumped to the side, escaping it, and did a twirling kick on him. Denki   
clasped onto his nose, as it started to bleed a little. "Ow!" he whimpered.  
  
Yami let out a breath of air, as Jose ran after him again, but Yami punched him in the stomach just in time to stop him in his tracks. Yami began to pant a lot, as Jose tried to recover from the punch. Yami closed his eyes for a moment, only to have two other guards squeeze onto his arms,   
Yami struggling to free himself, but failing.  
  
"You think your so tough, eh?" sneered Denki, wiping blood from his nose, "Well, check this out!" Denki walked up to the defenseless Yami, and started punching him in the stomach. Yami held back cries of pain, not letting Denki feel proud of himself, and came out as short grunts.  
  
Denki was laughing his head off, as Yami was unable to do anything to defend himself. He tried to not focus on the pain and escape, but found it very hard to do so.  
  
Suddenly, a rock came falling from the sky, and hit one of the guards holding Yami on the head, forcing him to let go, and fall backwards. Another rock hit the other guard, and with a 'oof!', fell back as well, both of them unconscious. When Yami was released, he fell on his knees, and   
started to pant a lot, clutching his stomach, and wincing a lot.  
  
Denki had stopped his punching frenzy, and had a puzzled look on his face. "What the--?!" he sputtered, as another rock landed on his head. "Ow!" he squealed, rubbing his head in pain(Unlike the other two guards that were hit, Denki is smart, and doesn't fall unconscious just by being hit   
in the head by a rock). "What the hell is going on here?! Get over here you cowards!" he sneered to the other guards.  
The other guards were staring ahead, and looking in all directions to see where the rocks came from, but were having a hard time, and didn't feel like listening to Denki right now. Denki growled in frustration, but yelped in pain as another rock collided with his head.  
"Take that, you bully!" Anzu whispered to herself, as she threw another rock at Denki, and him yelping out in pain. Anzu and Jou both giggled from behind the trees as Denki looked around, trying to find the source of the flying rocks.  
Yami had been near the trees, though, and slowly looked behind himself after he heard some giggling. Yami's eyes widened when he saw Jou and Anzu right in front of him!  
  
/Oh, no! Anzu! Jou!/  
  
//I'm just as surprised as you are, Yugi.//  
  
When Jou and Anzu had realized they were spotted, they grew pretty nervous.   
  
"Um, hey, what's shakin'?" Jou asked trying to play innocent. Anzu and Jou both laughed nervously.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Yami said weakly, but in a stern and concerned voice.  
  
"It's a good thing we came here, Yugi, or else you'd been toast!" Anzu exclaimed quietly.  
  
Yami's eyes widened slightly, but then he sighed. "I'm not Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
"Then who are ya?" Jou puzzled.  
  
"Well, in a matter of speaking, I AM him, yet I am also not."  
  
"Your really confusing me here," Jou said scratching his head.  
  
Suddenly, Yami cried out in pain and surprise as a kick collided with his leg. "Well, I finally got some kind of REAL sign that you do in fact feel some sort of pain, Yami," Denki chuckled cruelly.  
  
"Yami?" Anzu puzzled.   
  
"Oh, you could tell him, but now us?" Jou frowned.  
  
They shouldn't have said that, because Denki had heard the two speak. He looked up from Yami, who was growling angrily at him, and looked directly into Jou and Anzu's eyes. He smirked and chuckled as he saw the fear in their eyes. "Hey, guys, I found our little rock lovers.." he said to the other   
guards. They all ran towards the trees, looking pretty pissed.   
  
"Hehe," Anzu laughed nervously followed by a gulp.   
  
Jose dashed into trees, and a few moments later, he came out, with Jou and Anzu in his arms, as they struggled to free themselves.  
  
"Let us go!" demanded Anzu.  
  
"Oh, and why should I?" sneered Jose.   
  
Denki chuckled a bit, and kicked Yami for fun once more, but Yami didn't cry out again. He bit his lip, and weakly looked up, and gasped at Anzu and Jou. "No..!"  
"Yes," Denki smirked, "They must mean something to you, eh? Well, they'll be joining you on the floor soon enough, Yami!"  
Yami closed his eyes sadly, trying not to look into Anzu and Jou's look of despair in their eyes. "No.."  
  
/We've got to do something!/  
  
//I know, Aibou.//  
  
/..Aibou?/  
  
//We are sharing the same body, right?//  
  
/Ya./  
  
//Well, then I guess your my Aibou.//  
  
/Heh. I guess your right, Yami. But we've got to save them! I've seen what they do to people who don't follow their orders, or do something they don't like!/  
  
//I know, too..//  
  
"No!" Yami suddenly shouted out, and before anyone could react, Stood up, limping very slightly, as he ran towards Jose, and kicked him in the gut. Jose recoiled, forcing himself to drop Jou and Anzu. "Run!" Yami gasped, as he kicked some more people who were running after him. Jou and Anzu didn't   
have to argue; they ran away, and into the forest, and out of sight. With anger showing on his face, Yami dodged many coming attacks, not to mention gave some, too. Some after, most of the men were either on the ground, or were making reservations to land on the ground. Denki was getting pretty beat   
up, too, while Jose was already on the ground. Denki's pine green eyes shone with anger, very similar to Yami's crimson-violet eyes, only for different reasons. Yami kicked down one other man, and his landed face first into the ground. Yami started to pant wild, and glared at Denki.  
  
"W-what are you?" Denki sputtered, realizing he was the only one left up.  
  
Yami blew some of his blonde bangs out of his face. "I'm the ally to good, and worst nightmare to you."  
Denki was about to scramble away, when the eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead. "Sorry, but I can't let you remember this. If you do, then you'll be putting all of the women as well as my friends in danger." Yami closed his eyes, focusing as much power as he could muster from him, and yelled out,   
his hand sticking outwards. A blast of invisible energy hit all of the guards, erasing their memories of the past events, and making Denki faint. The eye of Horus faded away, and Yami fell to his knees, incredibly exhausted. Yami started panting a lot.  
  
/What did you do to them?/  
  
//I just put a small memory spell on them. Don't worry, they'll be fine, Aibou.//   
  
/Memory spell? How-/  
  
//Please, don't ask, Aibou.//  
  
Yami became Yugi once more, and Yugi collasped to the ground, and closed his eyes tightly, spiraling into a world of darkness...  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
A/N: Boy ,that was one long chapter! @_@ Don't expect anymore chapters that are over 5000 words long, unless Yami is fighting Pegasus or something. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please Review! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck, I don't even own   
a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh?  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up to feeling a splash of cold water hit his face, as he moaned a little.  
  
"Hey, Jou, he's coming around!"  
  
Yugi slowly opened his violet eyes, his vision a bit blurry. As his vision focused, he found that somebody was over him. "...Anzu?"  
  
Anzu smiled a little, as Jou came into view as well. "Hey, you had us worried there, Yug!"  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, we were kind of wondering the same thing, Yugi," Anzu said slowly, "I mean, whoa. How did you take on those guys?"  
  
"...What?" Yugi replied, his eyes wide.  
  
"Come on, Yug, you can tell us." Jou promised.  
  
Yugi touched his head with his hand, as he sat up. "It's...hard to explain," he started, "I guess it's...well, uh...it's that I have another  
...spirit inside of me?" Yugi laughed a bit nervously.  
  
"Your kidding. Come on, tell us the truth, Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed.   
  
"It IS the truth, Anzu," Yugi said sadly, "I'm not quite sure how, but I think it has to do with this.." Yugi held up his puzzle a bit, looking  
at it sadly.   
  
"I still find it hard to believe, Yug," Jou sighed.  
  
"Trust me, I feel the same way." Yugi said, looking on in front of him. He noticed that he was a little bit away from all of the guards were lying,   
but were still by the ocean, explaining why some water hit his face.   
  
//So, you told them, huh?//  
  
/Ack! Don't DO that!/  
  
//Sorry, but you did, huh?//  
  
/They asked me./  
  
//It's ok, don't worry. As long as Pegasus doesn't find out, I don't mind.//  
  
/Pegasus? How do you know about him?/  
  
//I can see what you see, Yugi, and hear what you hear, too. I hear tons of people take about Pegasus everyday.//  
  
/Oh../   
  
"Hey, Earth ta Yug, come in, Yug!" Jou said, waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.   
  
Yugi snapped out of his mind link with Yami, and looked back at Jou. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Um, I think we should get going, buddy," Jou whispered cautiously, "'Cause those guys over there are waking up.."  
  
Yugi snapped his attention towards the guards, who were indeed, starting to twitch and wake up. Yugi nodded in agreement, and winced a bit as he stood   
up, the pain in his legs, ribs, and back burning. Realizing that Yugi was in no condition to walk, Jou bent down and let Yugi 'piggy-back ride' on him.   
Yugi was greatly relived, as he rested his head on Jou shoulders, "Thanks, Jou.." And with that, Anzu and Jou ran back into the forest. (A/N- Just   
letting you know, it may have seemed Yaoi-ish there, but I have no intention of making this a yaoi fic, in fact, I'm planning on making this Anzu/Yugi   
fic. ^-^ OK, back to the story.)   
  
  
Yugi looked around as Jou and Anzu ran through the forest, the trees all seeming to running with them, due to the fact that they were everywhere. Yugi   
blinked a few times, still feeling incredibly weakened, when something caught his eye.  
  
There was a large black oval to his side, taking place of a few trees, with blue swirls moving in it slowly. In front of it, was a person, with long and   
messy white hair, and judging by the way the person dressed, he was a boy. His back faced Yugi, but just by passing him and the dark gate sent a shiver   
down his spine telling him that there was nothing good about them.  
  
  
//Do you feel that, Aibou?//  
  
/Ya, and it's making me feel sick../  
  
//That's dark energy. We must be prepared for what the future holds for us, Aibou..//  
  
/*nods*/  
  
  
Just as soon as it came, they passed the portal, leaving Yugi wondering what would happen next..  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
'The shadow realm had opened, and the time comes near to retrieve Pegasus's millenium eye, with that, I can travel throughout the world and find the other   
items. But, there is one threat that I had not expected. The millenium puzzle is nearby, which is not good for me. But..' The boy who was deep in thought   
turned away from the portal, and faced the other way, just missing Yugi and his friends, his face covered by a nearby shadow, 'At the same time, it is also   
the window of opportunity to get another item. But, I'll have to wait until I get the eye to get the puzzle. The game is ever shifting, it seems. And it's   
my turn to do the shifting, because the next time I try to gather souls, there will be no disturbance by the holder of the puzzle, I'll see to that. That's   
the least I can do in the meantime...' He chuckled cruelly to himself, and disappeared into the shadows of the forest, and the portal closed shut.   
  
  
  
But the time darkness had fallen, everything was fine and dandy. Panchito had returned to the room where Yugi was, and found Yugi there lying down in the room,   
looking as if he never left. Panchito wasn't the one to be suspicious, though, because the memory spell Yami had cast on him was working pretty well. Panchito   
brought Yugi back into the kitchen, where he continued to keep an eye on the children. Soon after, the children's shift had ended, and were back into their   
cells. Yugi was once again left alone in his cell, except for the fact that Yami was in his head, of course...  
  
/....Yami?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/I was wondering...can you...you know.../  
  
//No, I don't.//  
  
/Well, are you able to stand in front of me?/  
  
//What?//  
  
/What I meant was, can you show yourself in person without using my body?/  
  
//...I'm not sure. Why, Aibou?//  
  
/Well, I've never really ACTUALLY seen you in person, just a faint image of you in my head. I'd like to see you in person sometime./  
//...Maybe one day you can. But I'm not sure if that's in my power, so I'm not promising anything.//  
  
/Just knowing you'll try makes me happy, Yami./  
  
//I'm glad.//  
  
  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his mind link with Yami, and faced to cell door. Yugi smiled widely, and nearly burst into tears. "M-mom!" Yugi got up, and ran towards his   
much taller mother, and hugged her tightly.   
  
His mother returned to hug, and said through tears and sobs, "I was so worried about you, Yugi!"  
  
"Why, mom?" Yugi asked, his eyes closed, a small tear sliding down his soft cheek.  
  
"Because.." his mother sniffed, "I know that you came to save me. It was you who challenged one of the guards, so we could get away! You may have looked a bit   
different when you did, but I could tell it was you all along, just by looking in your eyes. I'm so proud of you, but at the same time sad and even a bit angry,   
because I don't want you to get hurt..." His mother looked up, and saw Yugi staring wide eyed at her, his jaw open. She scanned him a big, and gasped. "And it   
looked like you did! Oh, honey!" She gave him another hug.  
  
"But...but.." Yugi stuttered, lost for words.   
  
"But what?"  
  
"How...did you know?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"Like I said, I just needed to look into your eyes to know."  
  
"..."  
  
Yugi and his mother hugged each other for a while, until they finally broke apart. Then, something caught his mother's eye. "Where did you get that?" she asked   
curiously, reffering to the puzzle.  
  
"You know the puzzle that Jii-chan gave me...before..." Yugi trailed off, sniffing a little.  
  
"Yes." His mother said gravely.  
  
"Well...this is it."  
  
"Oh, it's really pretty! But you can't let anyone find it. Jii-chan said that if Pegasus found out, he would kill you. I won't let that happen. So...if you wear   
it again so it can be seen, I'll have to take it from you." His mother said sternly.  
  
Yugi's jaw dropped. "But-"  
  
"No buts, Yugi. I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm making sure that you won't. Understand?"  
  
Yugi nodded a bit sadly, and tucked the puzzle underneath his shirt, getting a small smile from his mother.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe it, Yug," Jou said loudly, "I just can't believe you beat the crap out of those guys! Not to mention saved me an' Anzu.."  
  
"Well, I can't really believe it myself," Yugi said quietly, his face crimson red.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot for saving my brother!" chirped Serenity.  
  
"I know he'd do the same for me."  
  
Jou nodded. Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Serenity were all in the lunch hall, once again being forced to eat what looked like cow crap, and which Pegasus called   
'food.'   
  
"But this still bugs me," Anzu started, "You looked different when you did. And your voice was deepened, too. Why was that?"  
  
"Like I said before, I'm sharing my body with another spirit." Yugi replied innocently.  
  
"And like I said before, I still find it hard to believe." Anzu sighed.  
  
"Ya, not that I doubt you, Yug, but do you have any real proof of that?" Honda asked.  
  
"...Ya," Yugi said slowly, looking down at his shirt, "But I can't show it here. It's too risky."  
  
"Why is it too risky?" Jou asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because," Yugi said slowly, looking at the ground, trailing off. "Jii-chan said he'll kill me if they find out I have it." He said in a very low whisper, so only   
himself could hear it. Yugi felt his eyes start to fill up with tears, and whipped his violet eyes on his sleeve, and sniffed a little.   
  
"Hey, Yug, i-it's ok," Jou said comfortingly slowly, "Why you crying?"  
  
"I-it's nothing," Yugi sniffed forcing a small smile on his face as he looked up, "N-never mind, I'll show you. Here, look underneath the table, to be safe." Yugi   
leaned down from his chair to the ground, and when he was under the table, he took the puzzle from under his neck, so it was hanging loosely from his neck in plain   
view. Jou, Honda, Anzu, and Serenity all looked underneath the table, and gasped in awe when they saw it.  
  
"Wow, it's so...pretty!" Serenity giggled.  
  
Yugi blushed a little, "Ya, but if Pegasus finds out about this, he'll kill me. Literally, not figuratively."  
  
"No wonder! That's thing's solid gold, lotsa people would kill for dat!" Jou said bluntly.   
  
"Wait a minute. Kill you? Why would he do that?" Honda asked.  
  
Yugi sighed, "I'm not sure, Honda. But...somebody I trust told me that, and I believe him. But, like I said before, this is my proof. This is what holds that spirit   
inside of me."  
  
"OK, now your confusing me," Anzu puzzled, "I mean, didn't you say he was inside your head?"  
  
"Well, ya, but the millenium puzzle is what released him into me, and what keeps him with me."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well, that's my proof." Yugi tucked the puzzle underneath his shirt, and sat back up in his chair, and everyone lifted their heads up.  
  
"Boy, this is really weird," Serenity started, "So, what you mean is, that when you saved our mom, it was that spirit who really did it?"  
  
"At some extent," Yugi said, looking to the left, "I mean, well, he was there physically...actually, I can't really remember it too well, but he was there mentally as   
well, I think I was unconscious that time. But, when we were outside the forest, He was there physically, but we were both there mentally, sharing our actions and such.   
Um, I hope I'm making sense to you guys, because I'm actually confusing myself a bit." Yugi chuckled a bit meekly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not in position to ask, 'cause I probably wouldn't understand even if you explained again." Jou shrugged.   
  
"Actually, it made sense in a way." Anzu blinked, "But I think that your sharing your body with another spirit is going to take some getting used to.."  
  
"Ya, same here. But he's probably is finding us just calling him 'spirit' offensive, so I'll just tell you his name. It's Yami."   
  
"What, can he hear us or something?" Honda inquired.  
  
"Quoting him, 'I can see what you see, and hear what you hear, too.'" Yugi quipped with a small smile on his small face.  
  
Silence then echoed throughout the table area, everyone now in deep thought.  
  
'Great, why'd I go tell them about Yami? What was I thinking? I beat they're now in danger, and are sooner or later going to be tortured for information..' Yugi thought   
sadly, putting his hands on his legs, and balling up his fists a bit.  
  
"Ugh, I can't take this shit any longer!" suddenly spat Honda, "Day after day, they make us slave away washing Pegasus's dishes, and cleaning his underwear, they could at   
least give us something edible!"  
  
Jou hushed Honda up, but Yugi was still thinking too much to notice his friend's outburst.  
  
"You know, swearing can grow into a bad habit."  
  
Everyone looked up, including Yugi, and saw a boy about their age, with long white hair, and soft brown eyes. He wore a inviting smile, and a green sweater, and had a   
British accent.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked politely.  
  
Everyone nodded a bit. The boy smiled, and sat down on the end of the left side, beside Yugi, Jou, and Serenity. Yugi blinked a bit at the boy, feeling a bit uncomfortable   
beside him.   
  
"By the way, my name's Ryou, but you can call me Bakura, since everyone else does." The boy, Bakura, smiled.  
  
"I'm Yugi." Yugi said in a friendly tone.  
  
"Jou here," Jou grinned, giving him a joking salute.   
  
"My name's Anzu,"   
  
"Honda's what people call me around these parts. Ow! Anzu.."  
  
"Oh, hush up!" Anzu hissed.  
  
"I'm Serenity, Jou's little sister!" Serenity said cheerfully.  
  
Bakura smiled a bit more, and said, "It's nice to meet you all, and thanks for letting me sit here with you. It's kind of lonely around here if you don't have any friends."   
Bakura turned to Yugi, "Isn't that right, Yugi? I saw you a couple of times sitting by yourself, you know."  
  
Yugi didn't hear Bakura. Instead, he was talking to someone else...  
  
  
/Yami, I feel it again./  
  
//Feel what, Aibou?//  
  
/That gut feeling from back in the forest. That one you said was that feeling of evil and darkness./  
  
//...Yes, I feel it too. And I think it has something to do with that boy there.//  
  
  
"Yugi, you in there?" Bakura asked with a frown, waving his hand in front of Yugi's face, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
/Bakura? Are you sure, Yami?/  
  
//I'm not positive, Aibou, but I have a theory that it's coming from him, or at least something he's wearing. I know I've felt that energy before, but I'm not sure where.//  
  
/We felt it yesterday, if that's what you mean./  
  
//No, I've felt it before that, too.//  
  
  
"Yugi!" shouted Jou, shaking Yugi's shoulder.   
  
Yugi blinked a bit, the glaze over his eyes disappearing. Yugi shook his head a bit, then said, "What? Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, maybe next time, you shouldn't think that hard. You've been out of it for five minutes straight, we were wondering what happened to you!" Honda huffed.   
  
"Tell you later," Yugi whispered, then looked up at Bakura. "So, what did you say?"  
  
"Never mind," Bakura sighed. "It doesn't really matter." Suddenly, the shrill ring of the sound that lunch break was over went off, and all of the guards gathered up the children   
once more.   
  
Bakura was the last to leave, after Yugi. He smiled a bit evilly as he went in line behind Yugi. 'It's him, he's the one. I'll get that Bakura boy to keep close to him.' Yami   
Bakura thought, with a small evil chuckle, walking down the hall towards their next chore.  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
A/N: Ugh, my shortest chapter yet! @_@ But, I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ Press that little review button below, to make us all happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck, I don't even own a pack   
of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capishe?  
  
A/N: Hey, all! I just wanna thank all of you for sticking around with this story so far, and apologies for taking long with posting chapters.   
I am working on two other stories, you know. This doesn't mean I'll be closing this fic within two chappies or something. Nooo. ^^   
  
And on another note- to all you people out there who don't really know much Japanese, Aibou means 'partner' or 'other'. Also, I'm using another   
Japanese word that I remember right now in here. So, just letting you know before you ask, Tojikimeru means 'Shut up'. ^^ If anyone out there   
doesn't understand another Japanese word I might say, feel free to ask me. Well, on with the story!   
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
The streets of Domino City had remained deserted for the past year, since Pegasus had taken over all of Japan, not including the odd guard patrolling   
the streets, incase someone was stupid to try and get back to Japan go on vacation. Word had spread throughout the world of Pegasus' gain and Japan's   
lose. Panic had spread throughout the globe, everyday living in fear if they country would be his next victim, since a few more had been taken over   
since, such as China and France.   
  
But, as the guards passed up and down the streets, they failed to realize that one place had been made into a safe house, for people who were lucky   
enough to not have been caught. And by the looks of it, it was just an old deserted company building which had been partly burned down by the guards   
trying to get in to make all of the workers in the building slaves.  
  
It to the west of the town, almost the outskirts of town. It was very tall, and had a couple of burn marks all over it, and broken windows everywhere,   
and not a light on to be seen. The door was closed tightly, and was a shade of burgundy. And, at the top of the building, were the words that were   
suppose to be lit up red, but had been slightly destroyed in the fire- Kaiba Corp.   
  
Inside of the old building most of the rooms were left deserted, with no sign of life. But, in four stray rooms there were signs of life. One room held   
many sleeping bags, and the old stuffed animal that were suspected to belong to little children. Another room held lots of stuff you would find in a   
hospital, and some bed to lay on. Another had many table and to the side another table had all sorts of food, like bread, water, fruits, and even a couple   
of vegetables. The last room held lots of technology, or microchips, and a man who looked sixteen worked in there.  
  
He was very tall, and had a bit of a stressed look on his face, and dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had somewhat cold blue eyes, and short   
brown hair, his bangs falling loosely over his eyes. He wore a worn blue cloak, a golden chain hidden well by the cloak hung around his neck, and his hands   
bared tools of some sort, while he was working on some type of machine.   
  
He sighed to himself, and threw a wrench to the side. "Stupid machine," he cursed, "Why can't I fix this thing? Heck, I built this thing from scratch, and I   
can't do a thing to fix it! I can't believe I used to run this company...then again, I had only just started out when Pegasus came along...god, I hate him.   
Who does he think he is, coming along like he's king of the world, and taking over Japan? He's forcing everyone to be his...slave, and here I am, trying to   
keep me and my brother alive, while trying to help those who escaped him! God damn it..."   
  
He let out a breath of air, then let out a frustrated groan, and pushed the machine harshly off of the table. A loud metal clatter followed, making him sigh   
once more. He placed his chin in his hands, and thought to himself for a while.  
  
A few minutes later, the door to his room opened, and a ten year old boy with long black hair peeked through. "Seto..?"  
  
"What is it?" Seto replied harshly. He turned around, and his face softened. "Oh, it's you, Mokuba,"  
  
"Big brother, I know your mad, but if you keep on making noise in here, they'll find us!" Mokuba said with a sad frown.  
  
Seto sighed, and looked down to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
Mokuba smiled a little, then said, "Seto, how about you come out? It probably really stuffy in here, and you might get sick.."  
  
Seto chuckled a little. "I'm fine, Mokuba. Really. But I think we both need a break from this place. Want to come with me while I go look for more people?"  
  
Mokuba grinned widely. "Sure, big brother!"  
  
  
As Seto and Mokuba sneaked out of the old building, Seto couldn't help but notice how beautiful the day was. Despite the problem the plagued Japan, the sun was   
shining, a few scattered clouds, and the temperature was warm, but not to humid. Seto closed his eyes and relaxed a bit as a small gust of wind tickled his face,   
making his hair fly a bit with it. He opened his eyes again as it passed, and walked cautiously down the streets of Domino city, keeping his hand tightly wrapped   
around Mokuba's.   
  
  
A few hours later, Seto and Mokuba neared the old building, which was just a few blocks ahead. Seto suddenly stopped in mid step, and started to look around.   
  
"What's the matter, big brother?" Mokuba asked.   
  
"It's-ah!" Seto was knocked over after being bashed over the head with a steel bat, and was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
"Seto? Seto?! Big brother!" cried Mokuba, leaning over Seto's seemingly lifeless body, shacking his shoulder. Next that happened was hard to make out, but Mokuba's   
scream of terror pretty much explained it all. He was then dragged off, kicking and screaming by two REALLY ugly men in black suits, Seto remaining in the shadows   
of a building, explaining why the two men didn't carry him off too. He was still unconscious, face first in the dirt, his head oozing with warm red blood.  
  
  
A little time later, a small groan escaped his lips. He blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and sat up, placing his hand on the back of the head. "What hit me..?" he   
whispered, after removing his hand from his head, and seeing a patch of blood on his hand. Seto winced a bit as the last scene before blacking out in pain flashed   
through his head. It hurt to think.  
  
"Mokuba.." he mumbled to himself. He winced a bit as dizzyness over took him as he tried to stand up. He leaned against a nearby wall, "Mokuba?" No answer. "Mokuba!   
This isn't funny! Come out!" Seto took a few steps forward, before falling on his knees and palms of his hands. "Mokuba.." he murmured shutting his eyes, and holding   
back a tear, "He's...gone...somebody took him," he let out a small whimpered of sadness, and tried to stand up once more. But, he fell once more, but then time, he   
felt a small piece of paper underneath his left hand instead of dirt. "Huh?" he picked it up, and scanned it thoroughly.  
  
It was a map, a map to a small island, with lots of forest on it, and in the middle a very big castle. And, at the tope of the paper, in big bold fancy letters, spelt   
'Duelist Kingdom'.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes angrily. "Mokuba," he said in a bit of a hoarse voice, "That's where they took him. And that is where I must go."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Miles away, just off of Japan, on Duelist Kingdom, Yugi's violet eyes snapped open. Time had passed since he met Bakura, about a couple of days, to be exact. Now, it   
was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep...excluding Yugi now, of course.  
  
Yugi's heavy breaths of air soon subsided, as he calmed himself down. He blinked a couple of times, and narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
/...Yami?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//...zzzz...//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//..zz...*sleepily* Hmm, what? What is it, Yugi?//  
  
/Sorry to wake you, but../  
  
//But what?//  
  
/..I had a nightmare.../  
  
//*more alert* Oh. I see. But it's ok, Yugi, it's just a dream.//  
  
/But it was scary, Yami../  
  
//*sighs* Well, would it help if you told me about it?//  
  
/...Yes, I guess. It was...really dark. Even darker than black, if it's possible. There were swirls of blue everywhere, which were almost as dark of the rest of the   
place. Anyway, both of us were standing there. Both separate, not in one body. I couldn't really see your face, though. It was very faint. We stand there for a little   
while; just waiting for something. Then, a face appears in front of us. It had long white hair, but I couldn't see his eyes, but you could somehow sense that they   
were evil. He laughs evilly, and the rest of his body forms. I can't remember what he wore, either. He's wearing a necklace, though, and it glows. Pegasus appears, and   
his golden eyes glows with the other's necklace. The other man pushed Pegasus back, though, as his necklace glows brighter. He laughs again, just as I fall back, and I   
start falling down a hole, and screaming. As I fall, I see many flashes of light above me. Then, it goes all white...and then, I wake up./   
  
//...Hmm.//  
  
/'Hmm' what, Yami?/  
  
//It's nothing. It's just a nightmare, go back to sleep, Aibou. I'm right here to protect you, so you have nothing to fear.//  
  
/..Alright. Good night, Yami/  
  
//Good night, Yugi.//  
  
Yugi slowly closed his eyes once more, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
'It is something. Something bad...the shadow realm.' Yami thought to himself after Yugi had fallen asleep.   
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
The next day, Yugi knew something would happen, something bad. He didn't know for sure why he thought that, he just had a sinking feeling. But, Yugi had forgotten about   
that feeling just before lunch time, while he and his friends were in the laundry room, washing some of Pegasus and his guards clothes.  
  
Anzu had a disgusted look on her face as she picked up something from a dirty laundry basket, which just happened to be Pegasus's...well, you can guess from there, eh?  
  
"Just what I need to top off the day--Pegasus's dirty underwear!" Anzu whispered in a tone that would let people around her know she was about to throw up. She covered   
her mouth with her free hand, threw the underwear in her underwear to her side, and whipped her hand across the table cloth. "Yuck!"  
  
The underwear landed right in front of Bakura, who happened to be washing one of Pegasus's scarf(which he found was rather lucky, instead of washing his *other* clothing).   
Bakura didn't notice though, since he was staring at Yugi, and barely even paying attention to what he was doing.   
  
Yugi happened to be humming a little song to himself, trying to keep his mind off of what he was doing and becoming depressed, but the song happened to be somewhat sad   
itself. He continued to hum a song by the 'Guns and Roses' that his mom was fond of, which was called 'Sweet child o' mine'(lol, my sister keeps on listening to that song,   
and it's stuck in my head. I dedicate this part to her. ;)). In fact, she used to sing that to him when he was little, when he couldn't fall asleep.   
  
Yugi suddenly stopped humming when he felt after a while Bakura's eyes glued onto him. He glanced over at Bakura, who had turned away as soon as he looked. Yugi raised an   
eyebrow; for some reason, Bakura happened to be doing the same things he was doing lately, as if he was stalking him.  
  
'*Could* he be stalking me?' Yugi wondered, '...No. I mean, why would he be?'  
  
//You can't be so sure of that, Aibou.//  
  
Yugi shrugged off Yami's warning, and just paid attention to what he was doing afterwards. But, he didn't notice that Bakura took another glance at him, too, just before   
minding his own business afterwards(not to mention throwing that underwear back at Anzu).  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba ran at full speed through his old office building, panting wildly as he went, not daring to stop incase he wouldn't be able to move again. His head still hurt   
from where he got banged on by the steel bat, but paid as little attention to it as he could, pushing himself to the limit with the only thing on his mind was his little   
eleven year old brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Seto-chan, what's wrong?" asked a woman in an old white dress much like a nurse, with copper brown hair pulled into a braid and emerald green eyes, sticking her head out   
of one of the rooms, which just happened to be the room where sick or injured people when to.  
  
When she heard no reply from Seto as he ran by, she narrowed her eyes in slight frustration, and without a second thought ran after him.   
  
Seto slid to a stop as he past his office, and ran right into it, almost knocking down the door trying to open it on his way in. The girl who looked around Seto's age   
glanced into the room with a bit of concern, but also annoyance since he didn't answer her before.  
  
With his teeth gritted, Seto was trying to find something throughout his office which looked like a tornado had recently hit it, since she had remembered that the last time   
she was in there, it was neat and tidy. When Seto finally found what he was looking for, he grunted with satisfaction. "I might need this," he murmured, stuffing the two   
circular machines into his briefcase, which happened to have a deck of duel monster cards in it, some extra clothing, and a couple of weapons, such as a pocket knife and   
pepper spray(don't ask me how he got those! :P). Suddenly remembering something from before, though, he abandoned his briefcase and started to rummage through one of his   
cabinets nearby, and that's when she noticed that he was hurt, as he cringed in pain after taking too quick of a turn.  
  
"Seto-chan! Oh, your hurt!" she gasped running up to Seto. But, he continued to go about his business, ignoring the pain and her.   
  
"Seto-chan? Didn't you hear me? Hel-lo, your hurt!" She said, getting a bit annoyed. After getting no answer, she yelled, "Seto Kaiba, answer me, dammit!"   
  
With an angry expression, Seto finally looked towards her, and snarled, "Tojikimeru, Gemmei Miyagi Kamei!"   
  
Gemmei winced a bit when Seto yelled at her. "Gomen, Seto-chan," she then looked at him with a small bit of confidence, "But you don't have to call me by my full name! You   
know I don't like that! Call me Gem, for once! Gemmei's also good, but I prefer Gem.."  
  
Seto sighed. "I don't have time for this, GEM," he said with a bit more calmness, his vocie harder when he said Gem's name.   
  
"Why? What wrong?"  
  
"Like I said, I have no time for this."  
  
"Well, at least answer me! Otherwise, I won't leave you alone!"  
  
Seto sighed to himself softly. "It's Mokuba. He's been...captured."  
  
"Captured? By who?" Gem asked, with surprise and concern in her tone.  
  
"That, I'm not sure of. I got this lump on my head that proves it, too. He knocked me out before I could even glance at him. But, I know who must of sent him." Seto pulled a   
piece of folded paper from his pocket, and unfolded it, showing it to Gem. "He left this behind, and I found it on the ground when I woke up. I'm not sure how long I was out,   
but this...this is where I'll find Mokuba. On Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"That means--"  
  
"Yes. Pegasus took Mokuba."  
  
"That sleaze ball!" growled Gem, "Why would he do something like that? He's gone too far! First he takes over Japan, enslaves most of it's population, and now he's holding   
Mokuba for what I guess a ransom! I'm coming with you, Seto-chan!"  
  
"No!" Seto replied a bit more harsh than he wanted to, "No. You need to stay here. Your basically the only one here now that I can trust with making sure that things are run   
here smoothly when I'm gone. I need you here, Gem."  
  
"But what about you? You saw what they did to you, they probably gave you a concussion when they hit you with that bat!" Gem argued.  
  
"I'll be fine on my own. They took me by surprise somewhat. I won't let that happen again. Just...get some bandages for my head and I'll be fine."   
  
Gem stared at Seto for a few moments, and then reluctantly nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, Seto-chan." With that, Gem ran out of the room, and Seto went back to looking through   
the cabinets for something. A minute later, he sighed in relief as he pulled from the pile of junk two blue eyes white dragon cards.   
  
"No way I'm leaving these here. These are my favourite cards, and I'll need them if I happen to come across a duel when I'm on the island, hence the name." Seto then took his deck   
out of his briefcase, and shuffled the deck with his two blue eyes white dragon cards in it(A/N: I know that Seto has three in the show, but this is AU. Don't worry, you'll see the   
other two blue eyes later on in the story. ^^). He placed his deck back in his briefcase, and shut it closed, just as Gem emerged back in the room, with a lot of gauss to wrap   
around Seto's head.   
  
"OK, hold still now, Seto-chan," Gem murmured, going on her tip-toes to reached Seto's head, since she was a bit shorter than Seto. She carefully wrapped the gauss around his head,   
tying it tight around his head, his hair overlapping most of it afterwards. "There you go...good luck in finding your brother, Seto-chan."  
  
Seto half smiled at Gem. "Thank you, Gem. Well...goodbye."  
  
"Wait!" Gem suddenly shouted, "How are you going to get there?"  
  
Seto then fully smiled. "By helicopter, of course."  
  
Seto ran out of the room, briefcase in hand. Gem looked around the room, and decided that later on she would clean up the mess. A few minutes later, she looked out the window and saw   
Seto cautiously, and then running for a garage beside the building. Another minute later, he emerged from the garage, this time in his helicopter, and flying out in the distance.  
  
Gem sadly smiled a bit as he flew away, and pulled out a picture of Seto, herself. And Mokuba all in the picture. "Come back soon, Seto-chan."  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Seto's in the story now! ^___^ Hehehe. I finally got him in there. He's bound to make the story more interesting, too. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck, I don't even own a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards   
yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen over Duelist Kingdom. Everyone's sleeping, most of them not very peacefully, for already obvious reasons. Anyway, like I was saying, everyone's   
asleep, or at least trying to sleep. BUT. There's always that one oddball in every bunch, that has to stand out. Wondering who this is in this case? Well, to all   
of you who guessed Pegasus...no. Good guess, since he's WEIRDER than odd, but no. The truth is, whoever was that oddball, was flying over head in the darkened sky   
towards Duelist Kingdom, inside of a pitch black helicopter, which was making all those little noises that always catches your attention when it's flying over your   
heads.  
  
But, in this case, nobody was awake to hear it. Heck, nobody was even OUTSIDE to hear it. The only one who could hear it, was the one in the helicopter itself.  
  
"God damn son of a--!" Seto Kaiba banged his hand against the monitor of the helicopters controls, trying to get to do two things--  
  
1.To get the gas radar to work properly, since he didn't know how much gas he had left.  
2.To get the helicopter to *shut up*.   
  
And you can guess which person that was by now.  
  
"Stupid helicopter, I KNEW I should have taken a boat, or plane, or even a CAR instead of this hunk of junk!" grumbled Seto, getting his now slightly sore hand back   
on the controls of the helicopter. "I want to save my brother, not commit suicide here!" Seto let out an exasperated sigh, and he scanned his surrounding from out of   
his tinted windows. Just ahead of him, was Duelist Kingdom, which was his intended destination. "Now all have to do is find a safe spot to land quietly."  
  
Just then, the meter for Seto's gas tank finally stopped going nutso, and a sputtering noise came from the gas tank. Seto's eyes widened as he read the meter. Out of   
gas. "Oh, damn, I should have filled it up more." Seto squeezed shut in fear, not wanting to see himself fall to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
he shouted at the top of his lungs, as he felt gravity take over, and plummet to the earth. "I should have taken the plane!!!!!" he shouted, in between screams, and   
then started to scream again at the top of his lungs. He held tight to the controls for extra support, but soon found that his hands became much to sweaty, and his   
hands slowly slipped off. Seto opened his eyes to slits trying to see why he was forced to let go, just to see him and the helicopter fall into a tree, somewhere close   
to Pegasus's castle. Thankfully for him, Seto was wearing a seatbelt, so the impact wasn't so bad. Seto slowly opened his eyes all the way, feeling surprise and relief   
all at once that he was still alive.   
  
"I hate you." He said simply to the helicopter. He undid his seatbelt, and looked around himself. All he could see wear leaves. Seto squinted his eyes trying to get a   
better look around. Seeing how it wasn't helping squat, Seto decided to open his door to get a better look.  
  
As soon as he opened it, he felt cool wind sweep up him, and make his trenchcoat flap slightly. Seto's eyes widened in horror. Not only was he stuck in a tree of all   
places, he was stuck in a very TALL tree. He was so high up, he could barely see the ground.   
  
"I need a latter, badly."  
  
Seto gulped a bit, turning his gaze away from the ground, and directly in front of him. There, he saw a castle window, barred up. He looked down slightly again, seeing a   
series of barred windows on top of each other, and side by side.   
  
'That must be where Pegasus keeps his prisoners. Maybe...Mokuba's in one of them!'  
  
Feeling somewhat new hope, Seto frantically looked around himself for anyway to climb to a window, or at least the wall. He smiled a bit when he saw one of the branches of   
the tree reaching out for one of the windows. Seto stepped onto the railing of the helicopter cautiously, and reached out for the branch with his fingertips...  
  
  
  
Yugi's violet eyes snapped open suddenly. His vision somewhat still blurred a bit from just waking up and it being dark, Yugi sat up, and looked around, rubbing his eyes.   
  
//Aibou? Are you ok? Why are you awake?//  
  
/I...thought I heard something, Yami. It sounded like a scream, and a crash./  
  
//Are you sure you weren't just dreaming it up, Aibou?//  
  
/I don't think so. It sounded too real./  
  
Yugi turned his head to the barred up window to his side after hearing a twig snap. "WAAH!!" He winced a bit when he heard a surprised scream come from above, and a blurred   
flash of blue and a bit of brown rush by it. A few seconds after it went by, another crash was heard, and a screech of a cat was faintly heard.  
  
/Still think I was dreaming?/  
  
  
  
Seto collided with the not-so-soft earth right on his back, letting out a small pained groan hearing to small crack coming from who knows which body part. "Ow. Right now, I   
wish I had a mattress under me." He whispered weakly, trying to get up. He tried supporting himself with his elbows, but fell weakly back onto his back. "God damn it. I REALLY   
wish I went by boat." In one last ditch effort to move, Seto dug his fingers into the dirt underneath, and pushed with his legs to move himself backwards. He moved a few inches,   
and found himself with his head now stuck in a bush. "Maybe, can hide myself here.." he muttered weakly to himself. Wincing even more, he continued to push himself into the   
bush until his was fully hidden. "I'm safe...for now." He smiled weakly to himself, as he cold blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, and darkness overtook him.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
/Yami, I KNOW something happened out there last night./  
  
//Aibou...//  
  
/No, seriously. Something bad happened last night, and I want to know what. Maybe somebody got hurt. I don't know, but if someone did, we have to help him!/  
  
//Aibou, curiosity killed the cat. Right now is not the time to go exploring.//  
  
/But what if someone got hurt? I know you don't like it here, and neither do I. You don't like Pegasus, and neither do I! I have a funny feeling HE has something to do with it./  
  
//*sighs* I just don't want to see you get hurt, not like last time. You got really injured, and didn't heal for almost four days. I don't want that to happen again.//  
  
/But I won't. I just want to see what happened. You'll be there with me, anyway./  
  
//...//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//..Fine. But I'm taking over when we do, ok?//  
/Fine with me./  
  
"Yugi, earth ta Yug!" Jou waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, and getting a small reaction from him, by his expressionless face turning into one of slight surprise.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry." Yugi apologized, blushing in embarrassment. "I was...you know."  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow, and slowly nodded his head. "Right. Talking ta Yami again. But right now isn't a good time ta space out on us. Jose is coming over ta see how our work is coming   
along, and to make sure that we're on da verge of fainting here working our butts off. If we're not, then he'll hurt us. And if your spacing out, then you know what happens then."  
  
Yugi slowly nodded at his friend. He and Jou were the only ones of the group who were cleaning the dining room that Pegasus ate in, but were still not alone. Many other child slaves   
were working in there, too. Dusting the mantle, polishing the floor and table, the usual.   
  
"I won't be here when he comes," Yugi murmured.  
  
"What?" Jou puzzled.   
  
"Nothing!" Yugi said quickly, looking up at Jou with an innocent smile.  
  
  
  
The darkness that enveloped Seto Kaiba slowly faded a bit, to be replaced with light that burned his eyes a bit. He squinted them, and small groan coming from his mouth. Day time, almost   
eleven, if his skills of telling time by the sun were correct. 'I must have been out for a while. Maybe I can walk now, though...'   
  
With a small grunt, Seto used his elbows to hoist himself up into a sitting position. He then stood up, to find that all the pain from last night's fall was gone. "That's the last time I   
try and climb a tree again!" Seto looked around himself to see where he had fallen. He was a few feet from the tree where his helicopter clung to, but the castle walls were now out of  
reach, hidden behind more jungle, and no more openings. "Damn." He cursed. Then just remembering something, he looked all around himself. "Where's my briefcase?" he wondered. He looked up   
at the helicopter in the tree, with a frown. "Dammit!" he said, crossing his arms, "Why me? All I want to do is save my brother! Now I have to climb that damn tree again that obviously does   
NOT like me!" He growled lowly to himself. "Then again, I need my briefcase." He sighed to himself, and looked up at the tree and helicopter again. "I'm going to regret doing this."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around cautiously, to make sure no one was looking. All of the slave children were busy working, and Panchito was busy talking to his brother, Jose, who was going to inspect the   
children soon. Yugi could hear random words like 'nino' and 'golpear' which he had no clue what they meant, but by the looks of it, meant no good, and that they were speaking in Spanish(A/N:   
Those actually are Spanish words. Ah, I love my sister's translator. It does English, French, German, Spanish, and Italian. ^^) .  
  
/Ok, Yami, I'm going./  
  
//Be careful. I won't be able to take over until no one's around, because people will be suspicious of you.//  
  
Yugi broke the link, then whispered to Jou, "Ne, Jou, cover for me, ok?"  
  
Jou looked at Yugi strangely, then asked, "Why? What are ya going ta do?"  
  
Yugi gave him a you-know-what-I-mean-so-please-don't-ask look. Jou raised an eyebrow, realizing what Yugi meant. "Ok, sure. But be careful."  
  
Yugi half-smiled. "Aren't I always?"  
  
"You weren't last time."  
  
"I will be this time. I promise." Yugi then ducked to the ground, dropping his duster quietly. He looked around once more, then crawled to the door carefully. Making as little noise as possible,   
Yugi crawled past Jose's feet. Yugi continued to crawl until he went against the wall. He stood up, and ran down the huge white hallway, making sure to slow down and hide whenever a guard went by.   
  
/Ok, I'm a room now, the coast is clear. You can take over now./  
  
//Ok, thanks, Aibou.//   
  
"YU-GI-OOOOOOOOH!!!!!" Yugi shouted out, his voice growing deeper by the second. A flash of light, and his became Yami again.  
  
Yami looked around himself, then exited the room Yugi had recently entered. Yami ran down the last hallway, and exited the castle.  
  
//Ok, now which way, Aibou?//  
  
/I think it's your right. I remember coming from that way before Panchito took us away from our cells./  
  
Yami looked that way, and nodded to himself. He ran down there..  
  
  
  
..Seto gulped, and jumped down from the large tree, briefcase in hand. He landed on his feet with a grunt, and fell on his knees. He felt the slightly painful vibrations course through his legs, but   
stood up, ignoring them. He narrowed his eyes, "Now I have to find Mokuba." He ran to his left..  
  
  
  
..Yami slammed right into a much taller man. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his whereabouts. He looked at the man, and saw that he was a brunette, with blue eyes that made you want to shiver.   
He was stumbling back as well, but what made Yami feel mad was that he was wearing a very similar outfit that Pegasus's guards wore, minus the trenchcoat having a big flare at the bottom. Yami narrowed   
his eyes. He had never seen him before, but he knew that he would mean trouble to his Aibou and himself.  
  
Seto stood up straight, and stared in front of himself at the man he had just crashed into He had the wildest hair he had ever seen, and crimson-violet eyes, which were narrowed in somewhat anger. He   
wasn't sure, but he bet that he worked for Pegasus. He narrowed his eyes himself.  
  
"You." They both said at the exact same time. Seto looked at the shorter teenager, and said, "What are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Yami said simply.  
  
"Get out of my way. I don't have time for you." Seto growled.  
  
"No way. I know what you'll do, and I won't let you!"  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ugh, this is going nowhere. Either get out of my way, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"I think not. You'll be the one crying."  
  
/Yami, what's going on?/  
  
//We've been caught.//  
  
/Oh, no! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have been so curious. Now we're in trouble../  
  
//It's not your fault, Aibou--//  
  
"Are you ignoring me, or what?!" spat Seto.  
  
With a small jolt, Yami looked back up at Seto. He narrowed his eyes, with a small huff. "OK, how about we settle this with a duel? If you win, I let you by. If I win, you tell no one about this."  
  
Seto scoffed, "I'm surprised you thought of that. But fine, we'll duel."  
  
A few seconds later, a big stadium grew up beside them. A bit surprised, Seto stared somewhat wide eyed. 'Hey, didn't I invent that? What's that doing here?'  
  
Yami didn't seem unmoved, since he simply walked up to one side, and let the small peice of metal rise, with him on it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Seto stared at Yami, then went up on the platform as well. Both of them shuffled their decks, and placed them down. "We'll start with 2000 life points each. Whoever runs out first loses."   
  
Seto nodded at Yami, as he picked up five cards from his deck. He glanced at them. He then stated, "I'll go first if you don't mind." He placed a card down. "I call the Hi-tasumi Giant!"(A/N- Sorry if I   
spelt that wrong. -_-') A shine of light, and the one eyed beast appeared on the field.  
  
Yami looked at his cards as well. "Hmm...Winged dragon, guardian of the fortress! Fireball attack!" The big blue dragon roared as it appeared on the field, and a fireball came from it's mouth, destroying   
the giant, and taking 200 life points from Seto.  
  
Seto frowned a little. "Hmph. You may have won the first round, but victory will still be mine!" He drew another card from his deck, and smiled. "Saggi the Dark Clown, appear before me!"   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "And you would play that because...?"   
  
"Ever heard of magic cards, lame brain? I play Negative energy, raising my dark clown's attack power to 1800. Attack with dark light, wipe out that dragon!" Saggi giggled menacingly, and released from his   
palms dark magic, and threw it at the dragon, destroying him, and bringing Yami's life points down to 1600. Yami gritted his teeth.  
  
'Good move,' he thought, 'But not good enough.' He pulled a card from his deck, and ended up drawing a leg. 'I can't use this card.'  
  
//Yugi, I'm just wondering, Yugi, why do you have that in your deck?//  
  
/I'm not sure. Most of my cards were gave to me. I only got about a quarter of my deck by myself./  
  
//I see.//  
  
Yami snapped back into reality, breaking from the connection with Yugi. 'I need to put a monster in defence mode for now.' Yami placed down his Celtic Guardian card in defence mode, as well as the Mystical   
Elf. Saggi destroyed the Celtic Guardian on Seto's command. 'I hope this time I get a powerful enough card.' Yami drew another card and smirked. "I call the Dark Magician in attack mode! Attack Saggi with   
dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician appeared, and spread out his arm, and with a flash of dark light, destroyed Saggi, and wiped out 700 more of Seto's life points, bringing him down to 1100.   
  
Seto frowned a bit, but drew another card. A grin formed on his face. "Your magician is about to become toast. Blue Eyes White Dragon!"   
  
Yami gasped in awe as the dragon roared as it appeared, wiping out 500 more of Yami's life points.  
  
/Oh my god, how does he have that? There's only four of those cards in the world!/  
  
//Not only that's it really powerful!//  
  
Hearing the distance call of Seto's voice, Yami snapped back into reality. 'How can I beat that? I don't think Yugi has any monsters that powerful in his deck. But...we have to try.' Yami pulled a card from   
his hand, "Swords of revealing Light! Trap the blue eyes!" Swords fell from the virtual sky, and trapped the dragon, as it let out a roar indignantly.  
  
Seto calmly drew another card, then smiled more. "Oh well. I still have Curse of Dragon for now."(A/N- I know, I know, Kaiba doesn't have that card. But it's AU, so maybe he has one now! :P Besides, I can't   
remember all of his cards right now. -_-') He placed down the card, and the dragon appeared before him.   
  
Yami drew another card from his deck. "Gaia, the fierce Knight!" The knight on his horse appeared, and on Yami's command, destroyed Curse of Dragon, bringing Seto's life points down to 800.   
  
Seto gritted his teeth, but drew another card. "Did you think I only had one blue eyes, by the way? Think again!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Yami called out, as the second blue eyes destroyed Gaia, and his life points fell down to a small 400. 'Oh, god, now it seems all so god damn hopeless.'  
  
//Yugi, we mustn't give up!//  
  
/But, what's the point? We'll just end up losing../  
  
//We still got to have hope! Believe in the heart of the cards!//  
  
/...Heart of the cards?/  
  
//Yes, the heart of the cards.//  
  
/What's that?/  
  
//All the cards have a heart, which can decide the outcome of a duel. I know this, because it has helped me before.//  
  
/...Really?/  
  
//I'm not the type who would lie, Aibou.//  
  
/...OK. Let's hope that the 'heart of the cards' will come through for us./  
  
Yami held his breath, and closed his eyes tightly. 'Come on, heart of the cards...' Slightly afraid to see what he drew, Yami opened his eyes a bit. They widened as he saw what was laying in his palm. 'How...?   
How did this get in my deck?'  
  
//I don't think it matters much now, Yugi. Just lay it down! I have a plan.//  
  
"Here it goes!" Yami shouted out, a small amount of sweat falling from his forehead. "I call the MIGHTY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
  
"W-what? How the hell do you have that?!" Seto sputtered. He shook his head. "No matter. We're even, you still can't win!"  
  
"Oh, but I can! Mystical Elf, go into attack mode. Transfer you attack strength to the blue eyes white dragon!" Yami shot back.  
  
"N-no!" Seto sputtered.   
  
"Yes, and with my blue eyes attack power raised to 3800, he is stronger than your own blue eyes. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lighting!"   
  
Yami's Blue Eyes roared loudly, and a beam of white light emitted from his mouth, and hit on of the blue eyes, obliterating it, and bringing Seto's life points down to 300.   
  
For the first time in a while, Seto felt warm tears form in his eyes. Seto wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and whimpered, "No. No! How can this be? How could I lose? I've NEVER lost! Fine, I give up. No point in   
going on. I've lost, you might as well take me away, and turn me into one of Pegasus's stupid slaves anyway."  
  
Yami's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "What are you talking about? Don't you work for him?"  
  
Seto looked up, with a frown on his face, "No way, I'd never work for him! Don't you work for him?"  
  
"No chance in hell," scoffed Yami.  
  
"Then...why are you out here? If you don't work for him, and your out here, why haven't you tried to escape yet?" Seto asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have my reasons." Yami answered vaguely.   
  
"Well, how do I know your not lying now?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know YOUR not lying?"  
  
"I'm not lying. I hate Pegasus, and the only reason why I came here is because he kidnapped my brother. Good enough reason for you?"  
  
"I guess so. But I'm guessing you want a real reason from me, too, right?"  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Fine then." Yami sighed, "The reasons why I am staying are hard to explain, but I'll try my very best. First reason, is because I have friends and family still here, and I'm still planning on how to get them out in one   
piece. The other, is because I have some...well, let's just say I have a bone or to two to pick with Peggy."  
  
"I guess I can believe that. Sorry about before. By the way, my name is Seto."  
  
"My name's..."  
  
//Um, Aibou, how am I suppose to tell him your name? Because right now, I'm you, but later, you'll be you.//  
  
/*sighs* Just tell him my name./  
  
"My name's Yugi," Yami finally stated.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Seto nodded. "Well, nice. Um, meeting you, Yugi."  
  
Yami nodded back. "I guess this duel was for the wrong cause. Since you still haven't lot yet, why don't we say we call it a tie?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. "That sounds reasonable. But, like I said, my brother has been kidnapped by Pegasus. So, I must go." Seto jumped off his platform, just as it started to go down, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Yami, "Why don't you and I work together? We both have something against Pegasus, so why not plan something up together on this?"  
  
Seto looked back. "No offence, Yugi, but I'm more of the loner type. Besides, I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright, I respect that. I hope you get your brother back, Seto."  
  
Seto smiled a bit. "And I hope you find your freedom, Yugi." With that, Seto walked away, briefcase and deck in hand, as Yami's platform lowered to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed that! ^^ But right now, I'm officially on writer's block. -_-' Just warning you incase the next chapter takes a while to come out. And I bet some of you are wondering what happened to Seto's so called   
'concussion', eh? Well, I at least know this-It'll be making a come back in later chappies! ^^ (Sorry Seto fans, please don't hurt me! x_x) Please review! Reviews make me happy! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. Heck, I don't even own a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards yet! So, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh? 

A/N- **UGH, I HATE MY FRICKING COMPUTER!!!** It has this stupid Norton Autoclean installed in it, and whenever you don't cancel it after to boot up the computer, it deleates half of my fricking files!!! It deleated one story I was working on, _and_ part of this story's chapter! And I'm on writer's block, and it's hard to write even half a chapter when you have that! So, I was done half a chapter, and when my sis was on the computer, he didn't stop stupid Norton Autoclean, and deleated my stuff! I'm _really_ pissed now, cuz it's going to take longer now to rewrite that half chapter! >.< I would deleate Norton, but it's more like a virus than help to our computer, because it won't let me deleate it! Oi. AKA, sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. I hope you like it. It's not as good as when I first typed it out, I cut out the first bit, but at least it's something. Also, I found out how to use a HTML file, so now my chapters won't be as messy, and I can use italics for thoughts and such. Well, enjoy. p> 

~Chapter 7~

Yugi's large violet eyes snapped open. He had just woken up from a nightmare, which was just as bad as the rest of them. But, this one was different; Pegasus wasn't in this one, but the mysterious white haired person was. He groaned to himself, and sat up, still feeling very tired, but feeling unable to fall back asleep...yet. Yugi tried to talk to Yami, but saw that Yami was sleeping in his soul room. Yugi was about to walk him, but thought better of it; he shouldn't wake him up like before. Yugi sighed, and broke the connection. He really wanted to talk to someone, anyone. Yugi fingered his puzzle idlely, and found himself looking around the room. 

It was, as always, somewhat empty, but you could still tell that someone lived there, espically if you knew the castle's history. It was also dark. Yugi shivered; even to this day, he was still somewhat afraid of the dark. But, he had also gotten over it a bit, but the memory of the fear still lingered, making him a bit frightened. He looked at his mother, and found himself smiling sadly. He was basicly all he had left, excluding Yami, and his newfound friends. But, she was all Yugi had left from his past, since Yami and his other friends weren't around when he lived in his village outside of Osaka. He missed it, and knew that by now that it had become a ghost town by now, since Pegasus took everyone from their homes, and made them his slaves. Yugi hated him for that, and for one of his guards killing Jii-chan. 

_Jii-chan...I miss you so much,_ thought Yugi sadly, as a small tear ran down his cheek. He choked on a sob, trying to make as little of noise as posibile. He didn't want to wake up his mom;he wiped his tear away, and sniffed a little. He stopped playing with his puzzle, and moved his small hands to his blanket. He feeled around for something, and when he found it, he pulled it out. It was the container than used to hold the puzzle, when he was still solving it. 

Yugi raised his eyebrows in thought, and pulled a card from the top of his deck, turning out to be his Blue Eyes White Dragon. _How did I get this? I don't remember ever having this before, and there are only four of these in the world...and yet I have it. What if...what if Jii-chan gave this to me at one point? What if he gave it to me when he gave me the puzzle? Hmm..._

**Flashback, four months ago**

Yugi sobbed miserably in the empty darkness of his cell in Pegasus' castle. He was all alone, even his mother wasn't there. She was still working for Pegasus. It seemed to Yugi that the adults worked longer than the children, leaving them alone longer. Even so, you'd expect the elders to have finished their work by now. But, Yugi had no use to wait for an elder, since the only elder that had lived with them at one point was Jii-chan, but he had died a week earlier, and was buried somewhere behind the castle. Yugi sniffed to himself sadly. He hated being alone, and was afraid of the dark. He brought his knees to his chest, and held with his arms tightly. He felt a tear escape his violet eyes, and crawl down his cheek, dripping to the dirt ground beside him and his blanket. He looked down at the spot for a minute, blinked a few times, then remembered something. He reached under the marron blanket, and found what he was looking for, which happened to be the puzzle's golden container. He looked at it for a minute, still feeling nervous around it, since it beared the symbol that Pegasus' eye also held. 

_It's not evil, it's anything but evil, Yugi,_ Yugi remember Jii-chan's words carefully, as he gathered his courage and opened the top. Inside held many puzzle pieces, glowing a little even in the darkness of the cell. He then noticed something on the top of the pieces, blocking out the glowing a little. It beared the symbol of a duel monsters card on the back. He picked it up, and without another thought, he placed it aimlessly in the pocket where he held his deck. He then picked up two pieces of the puzzle, and felt warmth flow through the tips of his fingers. He half smiled sadly, and started to solve the puzzle which would take about four months to finally solve... 

**End Flashback**

_I guess I got it then,_ Yugi thought blinking, _I don't see how any other way I could have gotten it. In fact, I never really looked through my deck after that, since I became obsessed with solving the puzzle. One of the last times I went through my deck was when I was dueling that guard with Yami--_

//Someone say my name?// 

/Yami! I-I thought you were sleeping!/ 

//I was, but I woke up. Why are you awake?// 

/I woke up, too. Couldn't fall asleep again, either./ 

//...Are you sure that's it?// 

/...I also had a nightmare, about that white haired person again. Pegasus wasn't there this time, though./ 

//Hmm...well, I must admit, this is starting to get a bit...well, freaky. But you shouldn't really worry about it, it's just a dream, after all.// 

/I guess your right, Yami./ 

//...Are you sure that's all that's bugging you?// 

/Yes./ 

//Really?// 

/Yes./ 

//Positive?// 

/_Yes._/ 

//Are you absolu--// 

/_Yami!_/ 

//Oh, sorry, Aibou. I didn't mean to annoy you. I just want to make sure your OK, because...well, your like a brother to me, I guess.// 

/...Really?/ 

//I'm not the type to lie, Aibou.// 

/Ya, I guess so. But, I'm sorry for snapping at you, too, Yami./ 

//I guess we're even now, right?// 

/Ya./ 

//Well, maybe you should try to get to sleep again, Aibou. Good night.// 

/'Night, Yami./ 

Yugi broke the connection between the two, and sighed to himself. He was glad to have Yami with him, since Yami was also like a brother to him, too. The brother he never had. Yugi laid back down, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep once more. 

* * *

"Ack!" Seto fell flat on his face after tripping over a hidden log in the dark forest, and into a pile of mud. Sputtering, Seto got up, his face now taking on a brown-ish shade. Mumbling a string of swear words to himself, he wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his coat. He looked around, remembering that he was stuck on duelist kingdom to fend for himself until he came up with a plan to save his brother, Mokuba. _Mokuba._ Seto pulled out from under his t-shirt a golden necklace with a case at the end, and opened it. Inside was a picture of his brother when he was six, playing chess. At the side, he could tell that he was the one playing chess, since his hand was sticking in the picture, with a black chess piece in his hand, which looked like a knight. _I'll save you, Mokuba. No matter what. I'm going to teach Pegasus a thing or two, one of them being never mess with a Kaiba. But one thing puzzles me--why kidnap my brother, and not me, too? Is it for some form of ransom?_ Seto closed his ice blue eyes in thought, and snapped the picture of Mokuba shut. He shook his head, opening his eyes. He suddenly felt sharp pain in the back of his head. He yelped out in pain, and rubbed his sore spot. It happened to be the spot that he got hit with the steel bat, too. He winced a bit, realizing for the first time that the bandage around his head had fallen off a while ago; probably when he fell out of his helicopter. 

"Stupid god damn steel bats--" he started to swear a whole lot, most of them being the f-word, which would make the rating of the story higher, so I blocked it out. He continued to rub his head gingerly, but soon stopped since it really only made it hurt more. 

"I've always hated baseball as a kid. Well, now I have a good reason to **really** hate baseball!" Seto grumbled to himself, taking a few wobbly steps forward. Grumbling more strings of swear words to himself, Seto took a few more steps slowly, until something caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow, he hid behind a tall and fat tree, keeping an eye on a bight glow not too far ahead. He narrowed his eyes, looking at a white haired person, and a dark black and blue gateway(or what looked like one) in front of the person. He couldn't really tell the person's gender, since the white white hair on him or her was longer than what a boy would have. 

Then again, he had seen boys have hair that long before, so he couldn't really be sure. Besides, his head was hurting too much to even think straight. 

Seto snapped himself out of his thoughts as the white-haired person started to talk. 

"Leave me alone! I don't want to do this anymore!" The person shouted. Seto may have been not able to think straight, but but he could tell by the voice that it was a boy. 

"You have no choice in the matter here, _dear Hikari_," A voice deeper than that of the boy's rang through Seto's ears, seeming to come from the portal. 

The boy that the other voice had called Hikari narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, "You can't make me anymore! I don't want to do this! This is all...so wrong, and _evil_!" 

The other voice chuckled, "And you'd expect it to be something good? From me, espiecally? I think you've been in the sun too long, Hikari, because your brain is scrambled like an egg." 

"I should never have accepted the ring from my father when he gave it to me! I hate you!" Hikari ripped a necklace that looked like a dreamcatcher from his neck, and threw it on the ground angerly. 

Seto's blue eyes widened when the necklace floated to the boy's neck, and clasped itself around his neck. "Resistance is futail, young Hikari. Your too weak, you might as well give up and give in, because either way, your going to help me in the end. You can do this the easy way, or the hard way." 

"Never!" 

The other voice sighed. "Why does everyone want to do it the hard way?" A flash of light, and a scream from Hikari, and his young fragile body fell to the ground. A moment later, his brown eyes opened, and an evil look crossed his features. He chuckled evilly, and stood up. "It would be so much easier if I don't always have to seal you in the ring everytime I take over your body, Hikari. You should just do it willingly, it makes things go so much smoother." A small shimmer from the ring made 'Hikari' 's face screw up into one of anger. "What? You _dare_ call me a squirrel that lost his nuts?! I'll teach you a thing or two, Hikari..! But right now, I don't have time for idle chit-chat. I have to collect more souls now, to power up and get Pegasus' eye.." The portal closed with a wave of his hand. 

Seto was in shock. Souls? What did he mean? And what the hell happened to Hikari over there?! He head was still throbbing in pain, and he was trying to sort his thoughts out. 

Seto didn't even realize that 'Hikari' knew that he was listening, until he was right up in his face. Seto hesitated for a moment, and with a wave of Hikari's hand, a wave of sleepyness washed over him, and he fell unconscious. 

* * *

Seto figeted a bit, trying to shake off the wave of unconsciousness. He groaned a little, and his ice blue eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and sat up. _Damn, my head hurts,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't hurting as much as last night, but it still hurt. 

...Wait, last night? It was day already?! 

Seto held on to his head as he groaned painfully, then noticing that miraculously his briefcase was still clutched in his left hand. It was a bit dirty, but still intact. Seto then turned his attention to in front of himself. His eyes widened; he was at the freaking doorway of the castle! _I hope nobody saw me yet,_

"Hey, you! What are you doin' there?!" 

_Damn._ Seto cursed, seeing two guards run from the now open doorway, running towards him. One of them was male, and was cursing a lot in what Seto believed to be Spanish, while the other was female with long black hair sweeping over her shoulders. Seto stood up as quick as he could, and tried to run the other direction and into the forest, but wasn't fast enough, and was held back by the two guards by his arms. Seto grunted in both pain and concentration, as he struggled to free himself. The other two guards grunted with him as they continued to hold onto the elder Kaiba the best they could without letting go. Seto then thought of something else, and stopped struggling, and fell limp. 

"Hehe, go 'em," sneered the spanish man. 

"No thanks to you, Jose," the woman commented. 

"Hey, we're boh holding him back here, Giselle!" Jose shot back. 

Seto chuckled quietly to himself. _What idiots,_ he thought, _But now's my chance._ Seto then snapped his ice blue eyes open, and smacked Jose with his briefcase where it really counts, making him fall to the ground in pain. Seto then smacked Giselle over the head with his briefcase, making her clutch her head in pain, enabling him to get out of both their grasps. He then ran into the forest, faintly hearing the cursing of the two guards. _Oh, great, now they're going to be after me for sure,_ Seto thought bitterly to himself, as he continued to run through the thick and slightly lit forest. 

Yugi's eye lids slowly fluttered open as he heard the soft clutter of bar doors opening, then something metal sliding on the dirt floor, and bars closing once more. Yugi blinked, then looked up, yawning. He heard footsteps fading, and saw stale bread and water in front of them. Great. You'd figure Pegasus would give them something different for once, too. Yugi sat up, and started to reach for 'breakfast', when he heard some voices. 

"I'm telling you, Panchito, somebody spotted that guy!" 

"What guy? You mean that guy who killed Akira?" 

"Or at least that's what your brother said, and that new chick, Giselle." 

"Ah. But how could they tell, Rintaro?" 

"Don't ask me, they just thought that 'cause he was kinda sneaking around, like some kinda outlaw, or murderer or somethin'." 

"...But wouldn't that mean that he looked like us?" 

"Panchito, this is not really the time to bust my chops here. I'm already a bit scared 'bout that guy, 'cause if he killed Akira, what's stopping him from chopping us up tonight?" 

"No diga la materia como eso, su arrastramiento yo hacia fuera aquí!" 

"Say what-a who the whats-it??" 

"Sorry. I said 'Don't say stuff like that, your creeping me out!' It's just a reflex speaking Spanish." 

"Well, break it then! Nobody can understand a damn thing you say except your brother when you speak Spanish!" 

"I kind of figured, Rintaro. But you see that Giselle girl?" 

"Oh ya, she is HOT...!" The voices faded after that, which was a bit of a relief to Yugi, since he didn't want to listen to those two bozos talk about girls as if they were Trophies. 

But after sitting still for a few moments, the important information sunk in. _They think Seto's the one? But it can't be...he wasn't even here when his soul was stolen! I_ know _ it's not him, but those guards are for sure going to be after him now! I've got to warn him, somehow..._ Yugi narrowed his violet eyes, taking on the appearence of Yami, but had not transformed into him; not yet, anyway.. 

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: And the end of another chappy! ^-^ I love writing this, even though I had writer's block. But, thankfully, it's mostly gone now! Yay! ^-^ But one lil problem-- school starts on Monday!! ~_~ Oi-ness. I like school, but I like SLEEPING IN, NOT GETTING UP AT FREAKIN' 7:00am! ~_~ Plus, with homework that I know will start coming, I won't get much time to work on this story, and my other one(or two)! ~_~ Poo. Well, please review! Please don't get mad at me if it takes a while longer to get the next chappy out, too... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. But, I now own more than a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards as of Sept 17th! Yay! ^-^ But, please, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh? 

~Chapter 8~

That day, Yugi spent most of the time while working thinking of a way with Yami of how to warn Seto about the guards. But everytime he tried to make contact with Yami, one of his friends or one of Pegasus' guards would snap him out of it, never really an input with his Yami. Sometime during lunchtime, everything got way more interesting. Well, you'd call it that if you could call all what had happened already boring; but as Yugi would put it, it got way more dangerous. 

After sitting down at his regular table, Yugi's eyes caught sight of Bakura. Normally, that wouldn't bring any alarm to the 13 year old boy, but this time, it did. A female guard, Giselle, stopped Bakura as he started to walk towards the table. She gripped onto the white haired boy's arm firmly, and she said a few things to him, Yugi couldn't hear, but by the look on Bakura's face, it wasn't good. Bakura struggled to get out of the full grown woman's grip, but she pulled him from the room, as he continued to struggle. Yugi's eyes widened. "Bakura," he whispered quietly. 

Yugi felt fear for his friend, but also a bit of anger to Giselle. Whatever she was going to do to him wasn't good at all. 

/Yami, something just came up, we have to get out of here./ 

//..Why? What's wrong, Aibou?// 

/Didn't you see?/ 

//Actually, I was meditating, so I didn't see.// 

/You meditate??/ 

//What? After everything that's happened so far, I've got to find a way to calm myself down.// 

/Ah./ 

//Well, what came up?// 

/A guard took Bakura away, and I have a hunch something bad will happen to him if we don't help./ /Ok./ 

Yugi broke the connection momentarily, and looked around. His eyes took on the appearance of Yami's, starting to feel Yami take over already. 

Jounouchi eyed Yugi, "Hey, Yug, what's up?" 

Yugi looked back at Jounouchi a bit startled. He was the only one there with him at this time, since his other friends were still in line waiting for 'lunch'. Yugi blinked a few times, "W-what do you mean?" 

"Come on, Yug', you can tell me," Jounouchi grinned. 

Yugi bit his lip, looking down. Jounouchi frowned, "Your..._going_, right? You know, _out_?" 

Yugi nodded a bit. 

Jounouchi stared at Yugi for a moment, then said, "Well, I ain't stoppin' ya. Go on, I know you can handle it." 

Yugi looked up at the taller boy, "Gomen, Jounouchi-kun." 

Jounouchi then stated, "Hey, youse were probably gonna do it anyway if I said not ta. Don't thank me. And, why suddenly call me 'Jounouchi-kun'? You usually jusy call me Jou." 

Yugi smiled a little. "Just sounds better to me, I guess." 

"Well, can you still call me Jou? I like dat better than Jounouchi-kun anyhow." Yugi smiled a little more, and nodded. 

"Alright, then, Jou. And if the others ask where I am...well, you'll be able to see when you see how many people are at this table." 

Jounouchi looked puzzled, "Um...alright, bro." 

Yugi nodded, and fell to the ground from the chair he was sitting in. He grouched low to the ground, and crawled to get out of the room. 

As he ran outside of Pegasus' giganitc castle, Yugi jumped up and shouted loudly, "YU-GI-OOOOOOOOH!!!" as he voice deepened into Yami's baratone voice, Yugi fell to the ground at the bottom of the steps. He landed on his feet crouched down, in the position resembling one's of a cat's. He stood up straight, and looked around; he didn't see anything. Yami narrowed his eyes straining his ears to hear. He heard a scream, sounding a lot like a british/girly boy's scream. 

/Yep, that's difinatly Bakura./(A/N: Lol, sorry Bakura fans, couldn't resist! XD You gotta admit, Bakura soinds like a girl when he screams. Heck he sounds like a girl in general. Don't take that bashing seriously, I like Bakura, honestly. ~_^) 

//Well, then let's go!// 

Yami sprinted in the direction of Bakura's shrill scream, and after a while began to pant from tiredness, but continued to push himself to his limit. Yami stopped gratefully as he started to hear two people talking, one sounding female and in an tone of voice that you knew right away came from America, like Giselle's, and the other most difinatly Bakura's. Yami leaned against a nearby tree, and forced himself to breath quietly, even though he felt it very hard to do so after just finishing all that running. Heck, it was even compared to when he ran after his mother that one time, since he was on the other side of the castle this time, and he ended up having to run in many different directions to find Bakura's voice, when the last time, he just had to run forward! 

"Come on, kid, for the last time, tell me!" 

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" came Bakura's voice. 

"Liar! You damn liar! I saw you, so tell me, _now_, or a world of hurt is going to come your way!" 

Yami heard Bakura gulp. "I-I-I t-t-told you, I d-don't k-k-k-know what your t-t-talking about, G-Giselle, m-ma'am!" 

Yami heard Giselle growl. 

"Um, you'd r-rather be called m-miss?" Bakura laughed nervously. 

"No, I'd rather you tell me what the _f***_ you were doing!" 

"I, uh...I, uh..." 

"Ok, that's it kid, you won't tell me, so I'll just have to force it out of you!" 

Yami narrowed his eyes, and glanced back at Giselle and Bakura. He growled lowly as Giselle raised her cream coloured hand, above Bakura. Bakura winced, waiting for the slap to come. 

"_Stop!_" Yami shouted out, coming out from the shadows of the other trees. Giselle and Bakura looked his way, Bakura looking half relieved half surprised, and Giselle just _really_ surprised. With a look of anger and courage on his face, Yami announced, "Leave Bakura alone. He's done nothing to you, you don't have the right to strike him." 

"And if I don't listen to a punk kid like you?" Giselle sneered, a smirk crossing her face. 

Yami sighed, "Why does everyone always have to _ask_ that?" Yami shook his head, and looked back at Giselle his expression never changing, "If you don't listen, then you'll be sorry. Although, we could always just play a _game_ to settle this.." 

Giselle blinked a few times, then said, "I don't need to play your silly games, kid. Buzz off, go back in the castle like a good little boy and wash some dishes or something." Giselle then let out a cruel laugh. Bakura's face changed to a grim expression, but Yami wasn't fazed. Giselle stared at Yami for a moment, "What, don't find that funny?" 

"I don't find things that aren't funny in the first place amusing, Giselle." Yami replied calmly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Yami smirked as Giselle started to look angry and growl. "Besides, are you scared of playing a game with me? Can't you beat just a '_little_ kid'?" Yami asked mockingly. 

Giselle narrowed her eyes underneath her sunglasses angerly, and grinted her teeth; Yami's plan of getting to her had worked. "Oh, you think I'm scared, punk? Well, I'm not, I'm just in the middle of something here!" 

Yami's smirk widened a little bit, "Prove it. Prove your not scared, play my game." 

"Fine, whatever makes you happy and gets you that hell outta here!" Giselle hissed. 

Yami nodded, his smirk still placed on his face. "We'll play a pretty simple game, even you can understand it. First of all, we need some money, about 40 000 yen--" 

Yami was cut off by Giselle, "Oh, so you wanna mug me, eh?" she sneered, "No way in hell I'm going to let you punk me!" 

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to steal it, baka. It's for the game. First of all, we need that money, then a knife. The object of the game is to get as much money as you can. To do so, you stab the money with the knife, while the other person holds the money. Whatever money is on the knife, you keep for your score. Whoever has the most money in the end, wins. But one very strong word of caution-- you cannot stab the other person to get the money, otherwise, you automatically lose."(A/N- This game was actually used in the manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ^-^) 

Giselle nodded, "Very well then." She dug in her pocket, and pulled out a knife covered in thick red silk cloth. The knife had the appearence that it was used often. Afterwards, she pulled out some yen. She counted it up, then looked up at Yami, after flinging her sunglasses away from her eyes to see more clearly, reveiling hard brown eyes. "Is 200 000 yen OK?" 

Yami shrugged, "Sure. And by the way, before we start this game, the stakes are that if you win, you can do whatever you want with me. But if I win-- then I decide you fate." 

"Whatever, kid," She snorted. "Which of us go first?" 

"I'll go first," Yami stated. With a slight look of suspicsion drawn on her face, Giselle handed Yami the knife reluctantly. Giselle held out the stack of yen in her hand, shut her eyes tightly, and waited for the impact of the knife, not sure if Yami would go out on the rules. 

When he noticed Giselle was no longer looking, Yami glanced at Bakura, and moved his head in a movement that said clearly, 'Go on, get out of here'. Bakura go the message, and nodded, and ran into the forest, not noticing the slightly evil look on his face. Yami looked back at Giselle after Bakura left, and breathed out quietly. Part one was over, now to just finish this game. Yami then stuck the knife into the pile of yen Giselle was holding. 

Giselle felt the kinfe go through the stack of money, coming closer and closer...but it never it her hand. She opened her eyes as Yami pulled out the knife, pulling the yen off of the knife. Yami counted the yen up, and stated in monotone, "I got 5500 yen. Your turn," Yami placed the yen down beside his feet, then held the knife out to Giselle calmly. 

Giselle blinked a few times cluelessly, then took the knife from Yami. She clenched it in her hand tightly, as Yami took the remaining money. Giselle stuck the knife into the stack of money resembling the way Yami did so. She even thought of sinking it all the way through, though, but dismissed the thought; this was only a game, afterall. He couldn't do anything to _her_ anyway...which also lead her to think back to sinking the knife all the way down again. When she lifted the knife from the stack of money, She counted it up. "3000 yen," she grumbled. 

It continued on like that for a while longer, which came to the point where Giselle had gained 90500 yen, and Yami had with him 91000 yen. And, it was Giselle's turn next. After Yami handed her the knife, Giselle hesitated for a moment. All she needed to win the game was 18500 yen left to win the game. She may had been losing, but not by much; she could still pull it off. But by doing so, she could risk sinking the knife into Yami's hand, and end up being disqualified. Then, she thought, _Oh well, it's my yen in the first place. Besides, what can he do if I do stab him?_ Giselle did her best to hold back a smirk. "To hell with my conscious, he just better pray to god that he doesn't get hit with that damn knife. 

Yami raised an eyebrow at Giselle when she hesitated, and about 20 seconds had past. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, straighting out the yen then placing them flat in his palm again out towards her, "Go already." 

Giselle looked at Yami, and nodded. _You should have just waited it out, kid, because now a world of hurt is just going to come sooner than you think._Giselle then stuck the knife into the pile of money, sinking it further and further along. She was sure by now, after about 5 seconds that it was going to tear through Yami's skin any second.. 

Yami winced a little as the knife scratched his palm. But, it didn't go any further than that, though, as the eye of Horus started to glow brightly on Yami's forehead. Seeing the puzzled expression creeping up on Giselle's tanned face, Yami boomed, "You have broken the rules! You have lost! Now, I will decide your fate!" 

Giselle stared at him wide-eyed. "What the hell--??" she sputtered. She then regained her cool, and smirked, "Well, what are you going to do about me then? Huh?" 

Yami smirked along with Giselle, shadowing her's, "Well, the shadow realm always has enough space for more souls," he said casually. 

"What the hell?! You bloody insane??" Giselle blinked, "What the hell you talkin' about?" 

Yami then said coolily, ignoring Giselle's last comment, "No, I don't think so. I have something else in mind." Yami stuck out his palm towards Giselle. Giselle felt her heart race for some reason, taking a few steps back; instincts she never knew she had were kicking in on all angles, and they were saying 'get the hell out of there' 'that guy means buisness' and 'your funeral is coming'. 

"**Mind crush!**" boomed Yami, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead even brighter than before. 

Before Giselle could react, or even know what the hell was happening, she felt a flash of pain sweep over her, and a gush of cold wind and gravity hit her. She screamed out, feeling something vital being pulled from her head. She fell back to the ground, shaking violently with fear and surprise and was even caught whimpering, her brown eyes seemingly glazed over, and a slightly crazed look on her face. 

/Yami, what did you do to her??/ 

//I made sure she wouldn't ever hurt anybody again, Aibou.// 

/By what, driving her insane?/ 

//Well, you can say she's not 'all in there' anymore..// 

/But Yami, why? You didn't have to do that! You could have just...erased her memory like you did before with those other guards../ 

//I'm sorry if I made you mad Aibou--// 

/I'm not even sure I can trust you anymore after this, Yami. If you can do this...what else can you do? You could seriously hurt someone who doesn't even deserve it. I don't even think Giselle deserved to be driven insane. I don't even think Pegasus would deserve that at this point, even though I hate him like there's no tomorrow. It would be best if he was just put in jail or something../ 

//But, Aibou, she did, and Pegasus isn't even here at this time. And she could have hurt your friend Bakura, and would have hurt anyone else that got in her way. I mearly just stopped her.// 

/Even so, I just...never expected it from you, Yami../ 

//I'm sorry, Aibou, I won't do anything against your wishes again.// 

/How can I be sure? After the last year, I'm not quite sure to be able to trust anyone, except for really Jou and you. But now../ 

//But Aibou, you can trust me!// 

/I'm taking over, Yami. I'm going back./ 

//Yugi--!// 

Yami fell the floor, now as Yugi, and holding back tears. Now, he felt so alone. He couldn't even trust Yami anymore, so what was the world coming to? Crashing and burning as far as Yugi could tell. Yami was there for him, to comfort him when he had nightmares, and to make sure that he was safe, and never caught when he went to rescue someone from Pegasus' guards. But now... 

Yugi curled up into a small ball on the ground, staring at Giselle with silent tears falling down his soft peach cheeks. Making sure to keep the connection between him and Yami was blocked off, Yugi just stared at Giselle, as she started to murmur to herself, "Money...my money, all mine..." 

"Y-yugi..?" 

Yugi at first thought it was Yami breaking through the block between the two, but then reconized it as a different voice. With another tear falling down his cheek, he turned around to face the person the voice had come from. 

It was Seto, staring on in shock, seemingly not knowing whether to keep his attention on the crying boy, or Giselle. "What happened here, Yugi?" he murmured, gingerly rubbing his head while doing so, his briefcase in his other hand. 

Yugi sniffed, then whispered, "Hello, Seto." 

"What in bloody hell happened here?" 

"I.." Yugi hastily changed the subject, remembering something else, "Seto, you have to get out of here! People think you killed--" 

Yugi was cut off by hearing some gasping from behind him. Yugi and Seto looked that way, and their eyes widened in shock, fear, and disbelief. There before the two, were Panchito, Denki, and Rintaro. Panchito was by Giselle's side trying to revive her out of insanity, while Rintaro looked angry, and Denki as if trying to remember something from the back of his head. 

"W-wait..." The muscular man Denki started, "I-I remember you! Your that kid, Yami! Or you at least look like him. But, a-anyway, you beat me in that duel, and beat me and the other guards up! But why did I forget that..?" he added the last part quietly to himself. 

_Damn, looks like Yami's memory spell wore off,_ Yugi thought bitterly. 

"Yami? Who's Yami?" Seto puzzled, looking at Yugi questionably. 

Yugi looked up at Seto innocently, "Umm.." 

Rintaro shook his head, "Who cares, Demetri?--" 

"Don't call me that!" 

Rintaro laughed coldly at Denki, "Whatever. Anyway, both you are wanted. At least that brunette over there. But I'm betting 'Yami' over there would be wanted too, if your story is true, Denki. I'm startin' to remember too, so your both wanted now!" Rintaro grinned evilly, "And it looks like we found youse." 

"Not only that," Panchito added angrily, picking up Giselle while standing up, "I have a feeling you both have something to do with _this_. Lesse, before both of you could have just been slaves totally for Pegasus for the rets of your miserable lives, but now, it looks like you two are heading to death row here." The Spanish man glared at the two, an evil grin creeping up his face, matching Rintaro's grin. 

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," Yugi gulped, standing up. _Just when you think things can't get any worse.._

"_No_, we're in a field prancing 'round happily filled with little white rabbits and birds singing their songs," Seto said sarcastically. 

Yugi frowned at Seto as if saying, 'Now's not the time to start up on a sarcasism kick'. Seto shut his mouth before his head could disagree. 

"Get 'em!" Panchito suddenly shouted. Rintaro and Denki both picked up random sticks(which were pretty big, actually) and raced for the two. Yugi, thankfully was small in height, and ducked down as Denki swung the stick at his head. Seto did the same, but ended up flat on his butt after Rintaro's stick swung by, barely missing his hair. Suddenly, of all times, Seto's head started to ache again from the possible concussion growing on his head. Seto hissed in pain, but was soon realieved of it as Rintaro swung the stick/log at him, hitting his head dead on in his moment of weakness-- right on where his poisslbe concussion was. It instantly knocked him out, and his body lay lifeless on the ground. 

"Seto!" Yugi shouted. Yugi was about to run after him, when Denki picked him up by his shirt collar. Yugi started to kick and flail his arms like mad to get loose and to check on Seto. "Not so tough _now_ are ya, Yami, eh?" Denki sneered. 

"Oh come on, Denki, just knock him out and get it over with!" Panchito hissed, as Rintaro picked up Seto. 

Denki grinned. "Alrighty then." Then, after feeling something hard hit him in the back of the head, Yugi felt darkness engulf him. 

Yami would have taken over by then, and kicked Denki's butt if not for two things- 

**a)**That would be going against Yugi's wishes, since he didn't want Yami using his body. 

**b)**Strangely enough, Yami was also knocked unconscious, while trying to connect with his Aibou again, the blow went straight through to him, too, and knocked him out as well. 

What's a multi-coloured hair, and definately not normal, kid to do now? 

**~To Be Continued...**

**A/N**: Don't you just _love_ evil cliffies? ~_^ Lol. Please review! I want input/praise badly! ^___^ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. But, I now own more than a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards as of Sept 17th! Yay! ^-^ But, please, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh? 

**~ShOuT-oUtS!~**

Just on a small notes before I get to shout-outs-- Thankies to everyone who's reviewed so far! ^-^ I really like the in put from you guys, brings my confidence up, and even small suggestions help, even if I end up not using 'em. ^-^ But now, onto shout-outs-- 

**Sarina Fannel**--Ya, don't you just love 'em? ~_^ Sorry 'bout that, just _**had**_ to do at least one _really_ nasty cliff-hanger in this story! ~_^ Hope this chappy makes you happy! 

**Felina**-- You hate me? *tear, sniff* ;-; JK! ~_^ There will probably be some Yugi angst in here somewhere in this chappy, so read on! ^_^ 

~Chapter 9~

Soft clicks. Tiny tappings, much like foot steps. Some whispering. As well as the wind howling; those noises filled the whole area up. 

Yugi felt that the darkness that was envoloping him slowly started to fade away, and he started to regain consciousness. He tasted a bit of metalic blood in the corner of his mouth, which was probably just a scratch from his upper lip, sinking down into his mouth. He whiped his lips with a bit of his blue jacket's sleeve, feeling that his arm was pretty heavy. With his vision a bit blurred, his hearing was a bit dull, but could still notice all of the clicks, and taps, and such. He tired to focus on something to make his vision clearer, which just happened to be someone's almost lifeless body right in front of him. 

Yugi groaned, as he widened his violet eyes from barely slits to compleatly open. _Where am I?_ he wondered, _Last thing I remember was.._ Realization struck him. _Oh my god, where's Seto?_ But he already knew, it was the body laying down in front of him. Yugi struggled to sit up, grinting his teeth. He felt a bit dizzy, but he could tolerate it for now. He noticed that Seto was pretty close to him, just about 3 decimeters away from him. Yugi reached out to him, and shook his shoulder, "Seto," he whispered, "Seto, wake up." 

Seto groaned a bit, then shifted so he was facing Yugi. He opened his eyes a bit, and asked groggily, "..Yugi?" 

Yugi nodded a bit. "Ya, it's me." 

Seto blinked a few times, then tried to sit up, too. But, instead, he ended up flopping back down weakly. He grunted in pain as his face hit the ground, and rubbed it a bit with a slightly dirty hand. "Where the hell are we?" he grunted. 

"That's what I'd like to know," Yugi replied. 

"Look around, Yami, and you'll see." 

Yugi and Seto turned around to the front of the darkened room, which, surprising Yugi a bit, had bar doors. Standing behind them, was the red-head Denki, grinning ear to ear evilly. 

"W-what?" stuttered Yugi. 

"You're on death row, kid." 

"_Death row?!_" sputtered Seto. 

"Didn't I just say that? Anyway, just to let you know, because of the crimes you've both commited, Yami being somehow driving Giselle to the brink of insanity, and intterupting our duties to keep all slaves in line, not to mention escaping the castle twice; and you," Denki pointed to Seto, "That you killed Akira the top guard, both are you are going to be hanged tomorrow at 11:00am. Enjoy your last night on earth, twerps." With that, Denki laughed out loud, and walked away from the cell. 

With grinted teeth, Yugi stood up shackily, and stumbled towards the cell doors. He slammed into them, and grasped onto the bars tightly. "Seto didn't do anything, Akira was dead when he came!" Yugi choked on a sob, "He was dead when he came." Yugi choked on another sob, and slid onto his knees, feeling hot tears fall down his peach cheeks. He still clutched onto the bars, "He's innocent...he didn't do it.." _..I did. I finally realize, _I_ did it. My sinking feelings about hainvg part about it was right. I stole Akira's soul. But...what scares me is, that I think he deserved it. Of course he did, but.._ Yugi's thoughts trailed on, as silent hot tears continued to fall down his cheeks. 

Seto stared at Yugi, biting his lip. He wasn't sure whoever this Akira was, but... 

Seto looked down, then up at Yugi. Trying to stand up this time, Seto used his hands to try and support himself. Suddenly, a whole lot of strong pain went right through his head, and he yelped out in pain, falling back to the ground with a soft 'thump'. 

Yugi looked back at Seto, worry in his slightly bloodshot eyes. "Seto!" he gasped, crawling towards him. He shook Seto's shoulder when he reached the much taller 16 year old, "Seto, what's wrong? Are you ok?" 

Seto looked up at Yugi, smiling weakly, "Just peachy. I'm fine, just...slipped, that's all." 

"Are you sure?" 

Seto nodded, then tried again to sit up. He grunted in pain from his head, struggling to hold himself up in a sitting position. He inched towards a nearby wall, and leaned his back against it. He sighed, and closed his eyes. After a few moments, Seto asked, "So, I've been wondering, Yugi, why did those guards call you Yami? Who's Akira? What the _hell's_ going on around here?" 

Yugi breathed out. "It's a long story." 

"We have more than enough time on our hands." 

Yugi shook his head, "'Guess so," he sighed. He absently rubbed his fingers against his blonde bangs, and said, "Well, first off, the reason I'm called Yami is because I told them my name was Yami, you know, to cover myself up whenever I went outside the castle walls to save someone. Like my mom, or in this case, my friend Bakura, and even you. I went to warn you because the guards think you killed Akira." 

"No kiddin'. But who's Akira?" 

"...A guard," Yugi answered, stumbling on his words. "He was found dead one day, with no trace of how he was killed, 'cept that some guards said that his soul was stolen." 

Seto nodded stiffly, "Right, I get that. But why did you say your name was Yami? Why not Bob, or even Joe?" 

Yugi couldn't help but half smile at that, "I have my reasons." 

"Well, if we're going to die tomorrow, I'd like to die knowing that I knew exactly what the hell's going on here, and why you called yourself Yami." 

Yugi sighed, "Well, as you know, Yami means 'dark' or 'darkness'. I called myself that, because...I was my darker self at that time." 

"..Darker side?" Seto raised an eyebrow skepically. 

"Hard to explain," Yugi started, "But I first got my darker side when I solved my puzzle," Yugi pulled his puzzle from under his shirt, and showed Seto, "He was, like, the spirit that came from it, and he became my Yami, or darker half." 

"...Your shitting me, right?" 

"No," Yugi shoke his head, "It's all true. You met him before when we first met, he was controling my body at that time." 

"Well, that explains why you look a bit different right now than before," 

Yugi nodded, then closed his eyes, looking downwards, "But, I can't trust him anymore." 

Seto's blue eyes snapped open. "Why not?" 

Yugi turned away, "Because, he took Giselle's sanity. I don't want that to happen again...And before, I didn't realize until before, but with Yami,..we killed Akira. That's why I knew you didn't do it. You couldn't have." Yugi held back a tear, "So, now, one of the only few people I can trust I can't trust anymore. Before, I could trust him, my best friend, Jou, and my mom, but now...now my list is down to just two." 

"Wow, that's pretty bad," Seto bit his lower lip, "But, did you ever think of the reasons _why_ he did it? Think them over." 

Yugi looked up slightly, "Well, he..killed Akira because he would have killed Jou's mother...a-and he took Giselle's sanity because...because she also would have hurt Bakura.." 

"Well, that would explain it, Yugi," Seto replied, "He did it to protect innocent people. He probably wouldn't have if he had no reason." 

"Still, I wouldn't have expected him to do such things," Yugi said, shaking his head slowly, "From what I of him, he's kind-hearted, confident, and strong-willed. He put others before himself, risking his own life to save others. He's...he's always there for me, ever since I've solved my puzzle around two or three months ago; that's roughly, it's hard to keep track of time here.." 

Seto nodded, then closed his eyes again. A minute past in silence. 

"Wait a minute," he started, you say you solved the puzzle just three months ago. How long have you been here?" 

"Hmm, let's see," Yugi closed his eyes, "two, three, four...probably about just over a year," 

"Well, for one thing, it's hard to believe anyone here has survived this long in this pit of misery, but another-- how could you have gotten the puzzle in the first place, if you had been here for about a year? I doubt you wouldn't have gotten caught if you stole it from a guard, and I doubt you could just waltz in here with that puzzle in here, going, 'I'm going to solve this puzzle to kick some of your butts, is that ok, Sir?'" 

"Well, for one thing, I wouldn't say it like _that_," chuckled Yugi, but then turned serious, and turned away, "But...it's a matter I'd rather not talk about." 

"Yugi, you can tell me," Seto opened his eyes, and looked into Yugi's eyes, "You can trust me with this. I know we haven't known each other long, but to most people, I'm a very reliable person. Besides, I'm going to 'croak' tomorrow, so I wouldn't be able to tell anybody else about this, anyway," 

Yugi looked up sadly at Seto. Just looking him straight in the eye, and he could tell that Seto was being truthful. Yugi looked downwards again sadly. "A-alright," Yugi started, with a sniff, "I...got the puzzle...from my Jii-chan," 

"Was that so hard?" Seto asked with a small smile. 

Yugi shook his head, "It get's worse, Seto. That guard, Akira, he...well, one day, Akira was picking on me, you know, because I asked him something. He was...going to beat me with his whip, when Jii-chan came to my rescue. But, while doing that, Akira ended up whipping _him_. He got the pain, and ended up having his injuries infected, because he wasn't able to clean them out or anything. Then...he got sick, real sick. About one month or so after that, he..." Yugi's voice broke, "...he...he _died_ in front of my mom and me. But before he did die, he...gave me my puzzle." Yugi broke down into a fit of sobs, but could just manage to continue, "He was my best friend! Jii-chan was my best friend, I had no friends at all, he was my only friend! A-and he died, because of m-me..." Then next part was barely a whisper as he continued to cry, "E-even now, it still k-kills me t-to.." Yugi couldn't take it any longer; he trailed off, and just continued to cry. 

Now Seto didn't know what to do; he felt really bad for making Yugi have to relive that experience, and wanted to comfort him, but he really wasn't the type to really open up much. "Yugi, I.." Seto trailed off gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. What happened next surprised and confused him; Yugi wrapped him up in a small hug, and continued to cry into Seto. It was the kind of hug a little kid would give someone when they were really sad, and just wanted someone to comfort him. The kind of hug when a person was feeling barely any hope at all, and the only emotion they could feel at the time was pure greif and sadness. They kind when someone really close had left them without warning. This made Seto feel sad as well, and he gently returned the hug to him. (A/N- Just a note: no yaoi here either! :P) "Sumimasen, Yugi," 

**Meanwhile...**

_Oh my god, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._ Jou thought rapidly in a panic. He was fidgeting a lot as he sat in his cell, hugging his little sister tightly. Above them, was a speaker phone, which they had never noticed before until now, and it was making a speech in a booming voice. 

**_Attention, all prisnors,_** he said the last bit in a small chuckle, **_Prisinors, yes, your all our prisinors!! Bwahaha! _**

Shut up, Denki, and do it right! said a another voice, with a spanish accent. 

**_Well, your no fun! Anyway, I'm announcing that we, meaning I, --ow!! Panchito...! Well, we have found two outlaws on the island, one that _used to be/is_ a slave here at Duelist Kingdom, and the other, an intruder. They both have commited crimes here that cannot be tolerated, and will be exicuted at noon tomorrow. Their names are-- Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Motou. Hehe. Now, get back to work, dammit!!_**

Jou was compleatly shocked, and Serenity was shaking and crying in sadness and fear for their friend into her big brother's shoulder. Jou bit his lip, _Oh my god, I shouldn't have let him go!! Now, since he got caught, he's going to die, along with some other dude! God damn it, why me?? Hell, why him?? He's my best friend..!_ Jou kept himself from shreading tears, as he looked down. _Poor Mrs. Motou. After hearing that, she must have had a heart attack or something. I...I..._

Serenity looked up at Jou with brown bloodshot eyes, "N-nii-sama, what will happen to Yugi-chan? What are we going to do?" 

Jou bit harder down on his lower lip, "I...I dunno," he admited, then looked at his sister with kind eyes, "But, I've gotta do somethin'. One way or another." 

**Meanwhile...**

Pegasus was fuming. Since when did _he_ issue this exicution?? He angerly pushed down on the buzzer of his intercom on his desk, placing down his glass cup which was full of red wine(Hehe, druggy. ~_^). A second later, he heard a female voice, "Yes, Mr. Pegasus?" 

"Send in Demetri now, Heidi." Pegasus replied coldly. 

"Yes, sir," 

A few minutes later, a meek looking Denki entered the room. "You hollored, Master Pegasus?" 

"Yes, I did," Pegasus replied at first calmly. Then with a frown on his face, he slammed his hands against his desk, making Denki flinch. "Since when did I say you could hang two people, Demetri?? I was never told about this, and I want answers, dammit!" 

"Um, I um, Master Pegasus, I thought that is what you would do, sir," stuttered Denki nervously. 

"Well, it isn't! Maybe for Yugi-boy, but not for Seto Kaiba! I wanted him _alive_, remember?" 

"Y-yes sir," Denki nodded, "But I thought that--" 

"You thought nothing!!" 

"Can I just speak for myself, sir?" 

"...Fine, fine, whatever makes you happy." 

"Well, I'd be happy if I got a raise, sir--" 

"Not what I meant, Demetri! And your pushing your luck, by the way, do you want to have your soul in the shadow realm for a day, _again_??" 

Denki shook his head fearfully. "But, what I'm trying to say is, if Kaiba is out of the way for good, and only Mokuba is alive, then he'll be able to give you the technology without having his older brother interfere with your plans, sir." 

"Hmm..." Pegasus rubbed his chin for a minute, "You have a point there, Denki. Fine, I won't put your soul in the shadow realm." Denki sighed in relief. "_This time._ If you do something like that again, though, don't think I won't follow through with what I preach. You got it?" 

Denki nodded. "Yes sir," 

"Now, get out of my face." Denki then ran out the room without another word. Pegasus leaned back in his chair. _Now I won't have worry about Kaiba-boy anymore after this. But...I'm still not certain if Yugi-boy has that puzzle yet. But if he does..._ Pegasus closed his eyes with a small smirk, _...I'll know by tomorrow._

**Meanwhile(again)...**

Some time passed while Seto and Yugi were locked up in their cell. Seto was now sleeping, while trying to withstand the pain in his head, which he still hadn't told Yugi about, and Yugi was staring out of their cell, thinking about how they might be able to still be living after tomorrow. _I'm so uncreative._ Yugi thought with a small sigh. 

//... ... ...Aibou?// 

/*sighs* Yes, Yami?/ 

//Listen, I'm sorry about before. I promise I won't ever do anything against your wishes again.// 

/...Yami, I'm sorry, too; I over-reacted./ 

//No, you didn't. You acted your own way, and I respect that. And, I'm sorry for bringing out a bad reaction from you, and in general.// 

/What do you mean 'in general'?/ 

//I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you, Aibou. I overheard you and Seto talking before. I had no idea that you've been through that much pain. I can see and hear what you see and hear, and also read your thoughts, though I won't unless it's very important or if you want me to or not. So, I never knew about your Jii-chan..// 

/It's alright. But I guess you can see why I hate it here more than other people do, huh?/ 

//I would myself if that happened to me.// 

/..I was wondering, what were your parents like? I don't know really anything of your past, Yami./ 

//...I...don't know, Aibou. I've been in that damn puzzle so long, I just...forgot my past. It's like I have amnesia, and I can only remember a few select things. Like, what I was called at some points like Yami, I was born in Egypt, and stuff about Duel Monsters. The rest...is a blur.// 

/Oh. I'm sorry, Yami, I didn't know../ 

//Looks like we're even now; we both know something about each other we didn't before.// 

/I Guess so...but since you heard about my Jii-chan, I guess you heard that...we're being exicuted tomorrow../ 

//Not if I can help it.// 

/What?/ 

//Don't worry, Aibou, I'll think of something. I'll get you out of this jam.// 

/*smiles* Arigatou, Yami. Oh, and one other thing./ 

//Yes?// 

/I forgive you./ 

**~To Be Continued...~**

A/N- Looks like this chapter came out sooner than I expected. And just a lil shorter than usual... O.o But I bet you're wondering what will happen next, eh? ~_^ Well, then please stick around for the next chappy, which I hope to get out soon, depending on my mood! ~_^ AKA, review! 

**IN NEED OF HELP!!!**

I know, I know, this may be a bit soon, but I need to know something for the finale of this story-- which song should I use for the last chapter?? Don't worry, there will be a lot of chapters before the last one, so don't fret! ^_^ I just like knowing these things ahead of time. I have two songs in mind here- 

_Hero_ by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott(the song from the Spider-man soundtrack. ^___^) 

_Hero_ by Enrica Eglasis, can't spell his name, too damn hard, but I hope you know what I mean(clue, first verse-- _would you dance if I asked you to dance?_) 

Those are the two songs I want to use. And I can't choose!! @_@ But don't you think that both of them are called _Hero_, eh? ~_^ Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that this is a poll-- which song should I use? So, please vote in your review! Thankies! ^__^ 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. But, I now own more than a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards as of Sept 17th! Yay! ^-^ But, please, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh? Also, I don't own the song 'We will rock you' by The Queens; if I did, I'd be rich cuz that song is used everywhere. Literally. 

**A/N:** 10th chapter! Not bad, eh? ~_^ Second longest story, in chapters. My longest I haven't finished yet. Getting emails for that story saying hurry up, too. :P BTW-- I have a cold, and it's wearing me down, man!! ~_~ Oi, why'd my sister have to get sick and pass it onto me in the first place?? ~_~ 

**~ShOuT-oUtS!~**

**Sarina Fannel**--I know, stories are so much better when every one's just happy together! ^-^ Thankies for the vote! And I'll be sure to check out the lyrics for that song, too! ^-^ 

**Karta**--*shrugs* Alirhgt, I guess I can count that to be one vote for Chad Kroeger...~_^ But I'm just going to be using which song depending on how everyone else votes. In fact, I think that song is evil, too! I'm just thinking of using it because it would suit with what I'll write. ^-^ So don't even think of suing me! :P 

**ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan**--*marks your vote on lil piece o' paper* Thankies! ^-^ 

**Tikibeans**--O...K... O.o I'll be sure to count your vote...lol...and your right, that song does kick ass! ^__^ 

**Raye Yuy**--Thankies, I try my best! ^__^ I'll add your vote, but just on a side note, I _was_ aiming for the last chappy to be kinda romancy...^^;; But that song also suits it, which is why I couldn't decide in the first place. 

**Trunks' Saiyajin Princess**--Lol, kill Kaiba? Lol. I don't like him much, but I don't want him dead! :P Besides, my Yami would kill _me_ if I killed _him_, get my drift? ^^;; And like I said before, I was aiming for the last part to be mushy. But I'll add your vote! ^-^ And also to all viewers-- **I AM PLANNING TO ADD ROMANCE IN HERE BEFORE THE LAST CHAPPY ANYWAY!!** :P 

**Kaiwaiigal28**-- Hello to you, too! ^__^ Thankies for the vote! 

**Yami Moto**-- Thanks for the review! ^__^ 

~Chapter 10~

Seto always hated those damn roosters. Always running around the farms pretending to be all of that, but actually just acting like chickens with their heads cut off, minus the part it actually wasn't, and crowing so loudly, he was sure not only Elvis could hear it, but Adam and Eve as well. Now, he _really_ hated roosters, as he cold blue eyes opened up a bit sleepily as a rooster just happened to be crowing somewhere outside the castle walls, yet still all the same noticable. 

Seto's eyes opened fully as the sun's beams of light shined on his forehead. He blinked a few times, and rolled his head to his other side, away from the sun. He then saw Yugi, sleeping peacefully like a little child, nearby the bars. No, actually, his little hands were clamped loosely around the bars of their cell, and his chin was resting peacefully on a bar that went vertically. Seemingly, Yugi was a much deeper sleeper than Seto was. And despite both of their situations, Yugi had a small smile placed on his lips. A big improvement from yesterday, in which Yugi was full of utter despair and sadness. 

It was then Seto recalled yesterday's events. _Oh ya, damn, I'm going to die today,_ thought Seto bitterly. _I hate roosters. A lot. I could have slept more, and stay away from reality a little longer.._

Seto silently sighed to himself. He sat up, wincing from the pain throbbing in the back of his skull. "God damn it," he swore in a low whisper, rubbing his head gingerly. _Gem was right; I probably _do_ have a concussion..._ Seto shakily stood upp, towering a bit over Yugi's sleeping form. Trying to find something to concentrate on, his head spinning, Seto stared at Yugi for a minute. 

Yugi's hair fell gently over his innocent violet eyes, his flawless peace face being hidden a bit as well. His upper torso was slowly moving up and down as he breathed, and Seto could have sworn he saw a white aura around him, much like a little angel. But he couldn't concentrate well on it, though, as he stumbled forward suddenly, his headache worsened. He silently started to fall to the ground, his eyes sliding down shut weakly, hearing a faint calling in the distance.. 

Seto was prepared to not feel the ground to make impact with his face, and feeling his bones crush with his heart. He felt like he had failed his little brother, Mokuba, since he was still in Pegasus' evil grip. Seto was going to die knowing that Mokuba would possibly never be free again, so what does it matter if he had more pain inflicted on himself he already knew his fate? 

Seto blinked his eyes open as looked downwards in surprise. Strong hands supported him from the ground, strong yet gentle. He knew who they belonged to, even though they felt slightly different then the last time they had hugged him. He looked up, and blinked a few times again. There above him, was Yami; his crimson-violet eyes filled with concern for his older friend. "Seto," he asked quietly in his deep baratone voice that would make fangirls world-wide die with a smile on their faces, "Are you alright?" 

"Fine, fine," he barely mumbled back. Yami wasn't convinced; he placed a hand over Seto's forehead and his eyes widened in mixed emotions, making it impossible for Seto to read. Yami then placed his hand on the back of Seto's head. Seto winced in pain as Yami felt for any softness. Yami's eyes widened more, as he moved Seto's hair away from the spot. It was black and purple, taking on a look very sickly. "Seto, have you recently...been hit in the head with something, and lost consciousness?" he asked seriously. 

"Um...I can't think straight, but I think so.." he replied, blinking a lot to try and concentrate on something; anything! 

"Oh...Ra..." Yami whispered, "We have a problem." 

"We already have a problem, Yugi; people want to _kill us_, it can't get much worse than that," Seto mumbled in a bit of a higher voice than before. 

Yami slowly shook his head, "I'm not worried about that right now, I'm going to think of something soon. But even if we do get out of this mess, you have a big problem here. You have a concussion, Seto. I'm no doctor, but it looks like it wasn't so bad at first. But now, if you don't get treatment soon..." Yami trailed off in thought, but then after a few seconds continued, "Seto, you _will_ die if you don't get any medical treatment soon." 

**A little bit later...**

"Bathroom break," Jose called out in a grumble, checking the giant clock above his head, "But make it snappy, you have five minutes, then I wanna see you back in here, and to have this room finished being cleaned before lunch-break!" 

Jounouchi bit his lower lip as he looked up at the clock, and the sound of children racing to get out the door; 11:30am. _Damn, won't be long now.._ Jounouchi glanced back at Honda. "Hey, Honda, do me a favour and cover for me, 'kay?" he whispered. 

Honda looked skeptical, "Why, Jou?" 

Jounouchi shook his head, "Can't say, too many people 'round. But, just cover for me, kay?" 

Honda slowly nodded, after staring at Jounouchi for a minute. "Alright," 

Jounouchi grinned. "Thanks a bunch, Honda. And just one thing-- If I ain't back in 'bout 40 minutes, then jus' wait longer." With that, Jounouchi dashed off into the crowd of children, with Honda hoping that those wouldn't be his friend's famous last words.. 

**Time-- 11:50am, almost time**

Yami heard the metallic screech of steel bars cracking open as he alerted his attention away from his sick friend. He tried his best the make a bandage for Seto with a strip of the bottom of his royal blue cape, and didn't do to bad of a job; it covered over his concussion well, even though Seto wasn't awake to realize, since he had passed out not to long before. But now, Seto was jolted awake but the rude intrusion of Denki, who was grinning ear to ear, as the steel bared door opened. "Alright, you two, end of the line," he sneered. 

Yami snarled quietly at Denki in anger. 

/OK, what's the plan, Yami?/ 

//Hard to explain, but I promise we'll get out of this alive.// 

/...OK, I believe you, Yami./ 

Denki wrapped handcuffs made of rope over Seto and Yamis' wrists; Seto barely able to put up a struggle being so weak, and Yami not even bothering, his confidence high. 

Denki led the two out of their cell, with Yami supporting Seto, who was barely able to walk. _Curse my damn concussion,_ Seto thought bitterly, _If I wasn't in such a weak state, I could get me and Yugi out of here with ease...but now, it seems all so hopeless..._

**Meanwhile...**

At the back of the duelist kingdom castle, with dark rain clouds covering the area, like a dark blanket, a German guard of Pegasus was busy preparing the ropes for two trouble makers he had heard of would be hung with; it was his job to do the executions around here, and he did the job in a way so things wouldn't get messy, with blood spilling everywhere. And he did the job without a second thought; as long as he ended up getting paid in the end, he didn't care if he killed a hobo or the president of the USA. 

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap from behind him. He whirled around, his ice blue eyes shining in suspicion. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked in a thick German accent. Nothing. He looked around quickly, shrugged, and turned back around to finish up. He tightened the final rope with a crazed grin. Perfect. He shrugged on a plain brown robe, tied it up around his stomach, placed the hood over his head, which hid his facial features perfectly-- 

--And suddenly felt pain burst through the back of his head, and darkness engulfed him. 

**Back with Yami and Seto, a few minutes later...**

"Got a plan, Yugi?" Seto whispered, as Denki wrapped a rope around Seto's neck. 

"Yes, don't worry," Yami murmured back, who had already had a rope tied around his neck. 

"Well, I hope you use it soon, because in a few minutes, it'll be too late to use it." Seto grumbled. 

"Stay strong." 

As Denki finished tieing the rope around Seto's neck, he looked around himself impatiently. He saw Jose, Panchito, Rintaro, and all of the other guards...but where was Jeremy?? He was suppose to be here...Denki checked his watch, which read 12:01pm...a minute ago! What was taking the guy so damn long?? Even if he was using the john, he knew he was suppose to be here, and wouldn't take _this_ long! 

Denki stomped his feet impatiently. "Where the hell is that bum Jeremy??" he demanded. 

"Comin', comin'!" came voice from behind. Everyone looked behind, and saw that he was running towards them, with his brown robe on, and his hood masking his face. In one hand, he held something underneath a sleeve, and the other was hidden underneath his sleeve as well. He came up to Denki, his face towards the ground, "I'm here, I'm here, let's get this ova with, 'kay?" he said gruffly. 

Denki raised an eyebrow. Funny, his accent wasn't as strong as before, and seemed like some other one he had heard before, but he couldn't quite place it. Canadian? Brooklyn? He wasn't sure. "Say, Jeremy, you OK? You sound different somehow." 

"Fine, fine," He replied after he cleared his throat a bit, "Jus' a bit of a cold, s'all." he added quickly. 

"Well, alright," Denki let it pass, "Now, let's get this over with." 

He nodded at Denki, and walked towards the lever to lift the floor from underneath Yami and Seto. Yami stared at him; Ok, now or never..! 

Yami glanced at Seto, who was staring blankly ahead, obviously in deep thought about something, and back at his executor. He glared at him, as the eye of Horus started to glow on his head... 

...But it soon faded away from his forehead as he stared in shock at the face that was suppose to belong to 'Jeremy'. "No..." he whispered in shock. "How?" 

'Jeremy' grinned at Yami and winked, and after hid his face back from under his hood. He looked like his was about to pull the lever... 

...When instead, he revealed what he was hiding under his sleeve, a knife, and with a low whistling followed by the quick stroke, sliced through both Seto and Yami's ropes, which were hooked around their necks. They were free! 

"Hey, what the hell--??" Was basically everyone's expression as they stared in awe at 'Jeremy', except for Yami. His trademark smirk was placed across his face. 'Jeremy' without another word, laughed out, dropping his fake German accent, and ripped off the brown robe that covered his body. And underneath it, was Jounouchi! 

"Hey, you're not Jeremy!" gasped Panchito, followed by a low growl of anger. 

Jounouchi grinned, throwing the pocket knife aside, "Nope, guess again!" 

Seto nearly fell over seeing Jounouchi. "What the--?" he sputtered, then glanced at Yami, "Do you know him?" 

Yami nodded, "Yes, he's my best friend, Jou. I'm not sure how, but he's here to help us." 

Seto slowly nodded at Yami. "Um, sure," That's when everyone's attention went back towards the guards, as Denki yelled out the classic bad guy cry, "Get 'em!!" 

Yami narrowed his eyes as the guards charged for the three. _Damn,_ He looked back at Seto, who was having a hard time supporting himself. Yami caught him just in time, "Seto, it looks like me and Jou are going have to fight our way out of this mess. Your in no condition to fight, so you'll...just have to be careful." 

Seto stubbornly shook his head, "I'm...fine!" he grunted, standing up slowly by himself, wincing a bit, "I can take them! Don't worry about me..!" 

"Seto--!" 

"No time for dat now, guys!" Jounouchi shouted, "They're coming, now!" Jounouchi barely dodged a punch from Rintaro. 

Yami glanced back at Seto, and sighed. "Don't get yourself killed, alright?" 

Seto nodded, and the two broke apart from each other. Jose charged for Seto as the 16 year old rolled up his sleeves, while both Denki and Panchito took on Yami. The rest of the guards stood by, incase someone needed their help. And as Yami was blocking and returning punches and kicks between Denki and Panchito, a song from Yugi's past seemed to ring through his ears. The song was something he had listened to a lot before Pegasus, and had loved the song. And now, it just seemed to fit with the present situation for some reason he couldn't explain.. 

_**Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise, **_

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.. 

Yami blocked another kick from Panchito with his knee. He winced a bit in pain, but wasn't as bad as it could have been, if it had hit the place Panchito had aimed for; you know, where the sun don't shine.. 

Yami felt his knuckled crack a bit as his fist connected with Denki jaw. Denki stumbled back a bit, and Yami sent a punch towards his stomach, but ended up hitting Denki's arm instead, as the muscular man blocked it. Yami squeazed his eyes shut tightly as Panchito kicked some dirt in his face. It stung his eyes, and Yami covered them with his hands, leaving him vunerable for a minute, and for Panchito to elbow him in the stomach. Yami grinted his teeth in pain, opening his crimson-violet eyes slightly to try and get a view of what was happening. 

**_You got mud on yo' face, _**

You big disgrace, 

Kickin' your can all over the place... 

Meanwhile, Seto was faring quite as well as Yami was. Jose wasn't that much of a karate master, but could still pack a punch. Seto normally would have been able to take him down in a punch or two, but he wasn't able to, for reasons you already know. Jose kicked Seto in the gut, making Seto whimper out in pain, stiffling a scream. Seto staggered back, his head throbbling. He clutched his stomach, wincing, and closed his eyes tightly. Jose then took advantage of that, and scratched Seto's left arm. A trail of warm blood followed, and Seto winced even more. Jose then kicked his legs, making him collasp to the ground. Seto's cold blue eyes snapped open as his bare hands hit the ground, trying to support him. He looked up at Jose. Jose then chuckled cruelly, "You weakling. No wonder it was so easy to capture your brother, Mokuba.." 

He wasn't able to continue his insult, because the next thing he knew, Jose was lieing on the ground, with Seto on top of him, punching his head numerous times, his cold blue eyes screaming the words 'bloody murder'. 

**_Singin', _**

We will, we will rock you! 

We will, we will rock you!... 

Jounouchi, meanwhile, seemed to have the time of his life. A big grin was planted on his face, as he and Rintaro duked it out. Maybe he had finally snapped, or he was just happy to have revenge on him for making his life a living hell for the past year or so, no one could tell for sure. 

Jounouchi ducked as Rintaro's fist swung towards his head, leaving Rintaro wondering what the hell just happened. Rintaro blinked a few times, then his eyes widened as Jounouchi elbowed him in the gut. Jounouchi then flipped him over, and slammed him into the ground. Rintaro lay there, stunned for a minute, but then shook his head trying to clear his head of the blue birds that were flying around his head, and jumped back up. _Man, he just won't stay down,_ Jounouchi thought through grinted teeth. Jounouchi readied himself, and Rintarto charged for him again. Rintaro aimed a punch for the blonde, and ended up hitting him on the arm. Jounouchi winced a bit, but then swung a punch back at Rintaro. It also hit his arm as Rintaro blocked his chest. Then, running low on ideas, Jounouchi shouted out, pointing behinmd Rintaro, "Look, it's Pegasus, and he looks mad!" 

Being stupid, Rintaro whirled around, leaving himself unprotected. Jounouchi grinned slyly, and then kicked him square in the back, knocking him down with an 'oof!'. "Oops, my mistake," Jounouchi smiled. Jounouchi wasn't prepared though to have two other guards charge for him as well. Jounouchi gasped a bit, and ducked from a misguilded punch. 

_**Buddy you're a young man, hard man, **_

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day... 

Back with Yami, Panchito and Denki continued their enslaught on him. Yami was able to see again, though, and was doing a bit better now, but was still struggling a bit. 

Yami ducked another punch from Panchito, and flipped backwards away from them. This surprised Yami a bit afterwards, but smirked to himself a bit. he looked back up, and saw Panchito and Denki racing towards him. Yami's smirk widened a bit, and at the last second, jumped into the air, avoiding both of their attacks. When Yami landed though, Denki ended up scratching Yami's cheek. Yami hissed in pain, placing his hand over his cheek. Yami shidded on his heels for a moment, but was able to stop himself. He growled at Denki, "No way in hell your getting away with _that_!" 

Yami then jumped into the air again, making Panchito and Denki stand still wondering what he was trying to do, and Yami kicked them both square in the face. They both shouted out in pain, and skidded back into a few other guards. When Yami landed, he rubbed his hands together triumpantly, smirking. "That takes care of those two," he murmured. He looked back just in time to see three other guards aim a punch at our hero. Yami barely dodged one of them, but the other two hit dead on, making Yami fall onto his back, clutching his left scratched cheek, and chest in pain. He groaned a little, _That's sure going to bruise.._ Yami slit his eyes open, and kicked one of the guards just in time before he could elbow him in the gut. And well, where he kicked...wasn't very pretty. 

_**You got blood on yo' face. **_

You big disgrace, 

Wavin' your banner all over the place... 

Soon, Jose was knocked out by how many dead on hard punchs Seto had delivered. Seto was panting, as he stood up shakily. "Call _that_ weak, you idiot! And _never, **ever**_ talk about my brother like that again!" he hissed venomously. Just then, more guards charged for Seto. Seto swore under his breath, as he jumped back a bit avoiding a kick to the legs. Seto then jumped onto one guards, and pulled his cheeks back, making the owner hiss in pain. While the guard was trying to get Seto off of himself, the other guards were trying to hit and kick Seto. So, Seto used the guard he had jumped on as a shield, and also as a weapon. Pretty soon, a lot of the guards that had attacked him, and the one he had jumped on, were knocked out, except for one woman and one man. They raced for him in different directions, leaving Seto choice but to... 

**_We will, we will rock you! _**

Sing it! 

We will, we will rock you!... 

Jounouchi grinted his teeth as a punch landed on his jaw. Trying to ignore the burst of pain, he gave a punch back to the one who landed one on his jaw. It hit his stomach, making him stumble back. Jounouchi then jumped onto the grown man's stomach, making him yell in pain. The guard's eyes rolled back into his head. Jounouchi smiled triumpantly, not noticing the guard sneaking up behind him. But, he did realize it; for Jounouchi... 

_**Buddy you're an old man, poor man, You some peace some day...**_

Yami flipped back up from where he was sitting, and punched a guard in the gut, making him stumble backwards a bit. He then punched him again in the gut, then defended himself with his arms from another elbow in the chest, from a different guard. Yami grinted his teeth, and jumped back a bit from another attack from the same guard. He swished a punch by his face, in which Yami leaned back to avoid it. He stumbled back a bit, loosing his balance, but soon recovered it, just in time to catch a punch from the guard he had punched in the stomach a few seconds ago. He squeezed the guard's hand, and pushed him backwards when he least expected it. The guard ended up kicking some dirt in Yami face, in which Yami avoided a bit, just skimming his face, leaving a small dirt mark on the side of his right cheek. After he recovered in about 2 seconds, Yami then jumped backwards, and... 

_**You got mud on your face, **_

Big disgrace, 

Somebody betta put you back in your place... 

...Seto had no choice but to slam both guards right into each other's faces... 

**_We will, we will rock you! _**

Sing it... 

...But he did realize it; for Jounouchi grabbed onto the guards hand, and flipped him onto his back. The guard grunted in pain as the wind got knocked out of him, and Jounouchi kicked him where the sun don't shine... 

**_We will we, will rock you! _**

Everybody... 

...Yami then jumped backwards, and twirled around on one foot, and spun his leg around, kicking both guards in the face, and sending them flying... 

**_We will, we will rock you! _**

We will, we will rock you! 

...And all of the guards got knocked out at the same time. 

**_Alright._**

Yami whiped sweat off of his brow; they had beat them! And this time, their injuries weren't quite so serious as when he fought against them alone before, minus the part that Seto was already hurt, which he was glad for. He looked aroun; Jounouchi was cheering happliy with a big grin on his face, while Seto had an eyebrow raised at him, and was also rubbing the back of his head, which Yami could tell was in pain. Seto then turned away from Jounouchi, shaking his head a little in disbelief. "OK," Yami stated afterwards, "I hate to do this, but it looks like--" Yami's crimson-violet eyes widened in fear, as his voice trailed off. "Jou, **look out!!**" 

Jounouchi stopped cheering, wondering what Yami meant. Jou was about to whirl around, when he suddenly felt a huge burst of pain erupt in his left shoulder like a volcano suddenly erupting lava unexpectantly. Jou shouted out in pain, falling to his knees, trying to clutch his shoulder in pain. But, something was blocking him from doing so; he looked at his shoulder wincing, and his brown eyes widened; his pocket knife was inserted into his shoulder! 

Yami's eyes were wide in shock. Seto was also staring in shock. Then, suddenly, Yami's look of shock was replaced by hatred and anger. "Pegasus, you bastard!" he shouted venomously. 

Pegasus smirked and chuckled cruelly at Yami. He looked down at Jounouchi, then back at Yami, "You weren't expecting that, huh, Yugi-boy? But, then again, I wasn't expecting you to have the millieum puzzle, either." 

Yami's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Millieum puzzle?" 

"I guess you didn't know the name of that necklace that's hidden underneath that shirt of yours', huh, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus said casually, "That necklace isn't an ordinary one, as you should know by now. But even so, it's history is much more ledgendary and mysterious than you know of," Pegasus continued casually. 

Yami narrowed his eyes, clutching onto his puzzle protectively, "Even so, why did you attack Jou?" 

Pegasus' smirk widened, "To set up the game," 

"It's not a game to hurt someone, Pegasus!" Seto growled, "Which reminds me-- give me back Mokuba, you monster!" 

Pegasus glanced at Seto, "My, my, aren't we demanding? But, I wouldn't worry about little Mokuba too much, Kaiba-boy." 

Yami's eyebrows rose more. "What do you mean?" 

Pegasus chuckled quietly. "This." Pegasus' millieum eye glowed brightly, making Yami's stomach lurch, as the bright light surrounded everything, blinding him, screams and evil laughter echoing through his ears... 

When the light faded, Yami wasn't aware that he had shut his eyes until his opened them again. What he saw next just angered him further; Seto was lying on the ground, lifeless, and a blank look in his eyes, telling Yami that his soul was stolen. Jounouchi's soul though, luckily, wasn't gone; but he was still in pretty bad shape, and was bleeding a lot, and crimson blood was starting to soak through his clothes, and as trailing down his green jacket. He seemed to be in excrucianting pain, too, while Pegasus was chuckling evilly. 

"You...you monster!" Yami spat, "How, _why_ would you do this to them??" 

Pegasus tilted his head in an almost innocent mannor, "You really want to know, Yugi-boy? Well, I'll tell you-- this is to seal the deal." 

"What deal?" 

Pegasus smirked, "I want to play a game, a shadow game. With you, and it will be a duel monsters game, too. Your friends are just the stakes. For, if you win, I'll give you back both of Mokuba and Kaibas' souls, and let you treat both Katsuya and Kaibas' injuries. But if I win...I claim your soul and your milliuem puzzle! So, do we have a deal?" 

Yami simply growled in reply. "I'll take that as a yes," stated Pegasus. He eye glowed again, and Yami felt the somewhat familar push of gravity as they were all transported to the shadow realm. Yami looked around in the darkness, and saw that he and Pegasus were now in a duel monsters' arena, and to the side, there in a steel barred cage, were Seto and Mokuba's bodies, and Jounouchi who was looking around, surprised of he sudden change of sencery. 

"Now, we'll begin anytime, Yugi-boy," called Pegasus from the other side of the arena. Yami averted his attention towards the evil man, "But just one word of advice-- if you _somehow_ manage to beat me, you'd better hope it'll be soon, for it looks like Katsuya over there doesn't have much time to live...and of what I know, neither does Seto's body." Yami grinted his teeth, as he pulled out his dueling deck from his pocket, and Pegasus' evil laughter echoed through the shadow realm, and making Yami shiver a bit... 

**~To Be Continued...~**

**A/N:** Sorry for the evil cliffy!! I had to end it there, it was getting really long! In fact, there are...*checks words count*...whoa, about 4487 words!! @_@ No wonder my fingers hurt. *cracks knuckles* Anyway, just letting you know, I'm going to post the results of the song poll at the end of the next chapter. ^__^ So, please review!! ^__^ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pegasus. I don't own Yami(even though I want to), I don't own the whole frigging show. But, I now own more than a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards as of Sept 17th! Yay! ^-^ But, please, don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun, capeesh? 

  
**~ShOuT-oUtS!~**

  
**Molly-chan the anime/game fan**--I'm not that evil! Just a lil. :P 

**PIcaRDMPC**--You're probably right. But you won't know for sure until you read this chapter. ~_^ Plus, I'll be sure to email you when I update! ^__^ 

**Raye Yuy**--I'm hurrying, don't worry! ^^;; I'm just making sure my fingers don't crack open either, cuz I type pretty fast.But I just make lots of typos that way, and I type pretty loud, pissing off my family... >.o 

**Yami Moto**--Thankies! ^__^ And you're right, Yami **rocks**!!!! ^___^ 

**Flamedramongirl**--Lol, I love surprising people. ~_^ Thanks for the suggestion, too! I checked it out, and you're right, it would fit it! But, sadly, I won't be using it. The votes are in, and I'll be announcing the winner of the song later on. ^__^ 

**Little Red Dragon**--Yes, Malik isn't in here. Yet. ^___^ He might be sooner or later. If there's a sequel...^__^ 

  
  
  


~Chapter 11~

  
  
  
As Yami shuffled his deck, his and Yugi's minds raced in a mix of many emotions. Many phrases like, 'Will Jou and Seto be OK?' 'How will we get back their souls?' 'How are we going to get out of this mess?' 'Pegasus will pay dearly.' and 'If I don't win...' Yami closed his eyes in fustration. _I wish that Pegasus never brought us to this stupid island. Then, things would be the same.._

"Oh well, what's done is done," Pegasus said with a smirk, his milliuem eye glowing a bit. 

Yami's crimson-violet eyes snapped open. _What? Why did he say that? How..._ Yami shook his head, placing down his deck. _No time for this now, I have to save my friends!_

Yami looked up, with ditermination written on his face as noticable as a science note written on a chalkboard, and shouted out with a slight growl, "Let's duel, Pegasus!" 

Pegasus continued to smirk as just above them, a score board popped out, and both of their lifepoints rising up to 2000. 

Yami glimpsed upwards, then drew some cards from his deck, as Pegasus rapidly shuffled his deck of cards, and drew five as well. Yami glanced over his cards-- He had in his hand Celtic Guardian, Dark Hole, Kuriboh, Spell Binding Circle, and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. As he looked the cards over, a plan formed in his mind. Too bad he didn't notice Pegasus' eye glowing... 

Jounouchi did, though. He weakly looked up at Pegasus, and his eyes widened, or at least one did as the other was barely open, and he clutched onto his wounded shoulder. "Yugi...I'm not sure what he's doin', but please be prepared.." Jounouchi whispered, barely able to be louder than a mouse. He clutched on his shoulder a bit tighter trying to rid himself of the pain; he was a bit dizzy, but he had to hold on.. 

Yami looked up, not hearing Jounouchi's low comment, and proclaimed, "You can go first, Pegasus." 

Without a reply, Pegasus looked over his cards briefly. He looked up, and declared, "I place one card face down," --with one motion placed the card on the field as the computer chip in the system scanned it over-- "And I also play Armored Lizard in attack mode." He placed that card down as well, reveiling a roaring Armored Lizard a few seconds later on the field, and looked back at Yami expectantly. 

Yami closed his eyes for a split second, and then opened them again. "I also place one card face down, and I also place Celtic Guardian in defence mode!" he shouted out, and did what he promised his would do. "Your move." 

Pegasus then quickly shouted out, "Attack the Celtic Guardian, Armored Lizard!" The blue coloured lizard roared a battle cry, and raced towards the crouching Celtic Guardian. All seemed to be in Pegasus' favour, until Yami smirked, "You activate my trap card-- Spell binding circle! It stops the lizard in it's tracks, unable to attack, and it's attack points go down by 700!" Just as Yami had said, the Armored Lizard was captured, and it's attack points went down to 800. 

"Oh, no! Not my Armored Lizard!" Pegasus cried sarcasticly, covering his face with his hand for extra effect. 

"Go ahead and mock me if you wish," snarled Yami, "But you won't be so sarcastic when I switch my Celtic Guardian into attack mode," --Yami did so-- "And then destroy the lizard! Attack!" Celtic Guardian raised his sword high into the air, and then ran towards Armored Lizard. When he reached the reptile, he slashed down with heavy force his sword onto the Armored Lizard... 

...But to no avail. With a confused look, Yami asked in a whisper, "What?" 

Pegasus chuckled. "Sorry, Yugi-boy, but I activated _my_ trap card," Pegasus flipped over the card he had placed face down before, making Yami gasp. "That's right, Yugi- boy, Reverse Trap. The effects of your trap card Spell Binding Circle are now gone, bringing my Armored Lizard back up to 1500 attack points, and able to attack your Celtic Guardian. Not to mention destroy it." Yami growled a bit, as Pegasus shouted, "Attack Armored Lizard! Destroy Celtic Guardian!" Armored Lizard obeyed Pegasus' commanded, and slashed down on the shell-shocked Celtic Guardian. He roared out, before he burst out into millions of pieces. 

**_Pegasus: 2000 Yami: 1900_**

Yami's eyes were wide in disbelief, even though his frown of disapproval still showed. _Whoa, he knew just what I was going to play,_ Yugi thought, _But...how? How can that be? Maybe he was just lucky.._ Yami shook his head, drawing another card from his deck. I hope he was, anyway. Yami shook his head a bit, as he started to try and figure out a new plan.. 

...And once again failing to notice Pegasus' eye glowing... 

Yami then placed one card face down, and Kuriboh in defence mode, in which doing so, he stated what he had done. Pegasus smirked; this was too easy. 

Yami glanced back at Pegasus. "Your move." 

  
  
  
**Meanwhile...**

  
  
  
"Your move.." 

The distant, echoing phrase rang through Anzu's eardrums, making her blink in confusion. _Well, _that_ was random..._ She thought, _But I think I've finally cracked; I keep on hearing Yugi's, or his Yami's, I'm not quite sure, in my head._ She shook her head a bit. _But, he's...dead...but, at the same time, I have a feeling inside of me he's alive. And espically after what Honda told me, that Jou had run off...no doubt to try and save Yugi,_ Anzu sighed. _I wish I knew what had happened. I'm getting really worried. Jou may have trouble following him wherever he goes, but even he has enough sense to stay out of harms way...or does he?_ Anzu shook her head again. _I'm seriously confusing myself with all of these mixed up thoughts here...well, whatever, just...please be careful, Yugi.._

Suddenly, Anzu was snapped out of her trance when a sudden buzzing from around her. At first, she just thought her ears ringing, but then noticed that the other slaves who were working around her were acting like they had heard it too; seriously confused; this had never happened before! 

Anzu looked around herself, and saw all of the guards scattering, and running in every direction under definition. She nearly got knocked over by one female one, who was shouting random words in chinese. Normally, no one around her would know what the hell she was talking about, but Anzu had learned a bit of chinese from her older brother, who had passed away a year before Pegasus took her and the rest of her family from their homes[1]. She understood a few words like 'missing' and 'Pegasus' and even 'three boys'. Anzu's blue eyes widened as Honda grabbed her arm. She wasn't aware of that though.. 

"Yugi," she whispered in a low voice. 

_This can't be good..._

  
  
  
**Back with Pegasus and Yami...**

  
  
  
"Your move." 

Pegasus smirk widened a little bit more as Yami stated that. _Nice try, Yugi-boy, but I see all, and know all._ he thought confidently. But, he instead shouted out mockingly, "Oh, my gosh! Kuriboh! Oh, my world is about to crumble around me..!" Pegasus gave out a small chuckle. 

"I'm starting to tire of your sarcasm, Pegasus," Yami snarled, gripping his hand of cards a bit tightly in annoyance. 

"Oh, really? Funny, I'm not," Pegasus said in an almost innocent tone, but still with the same smirk which told otherwise. 

"Just make your move." 

"Fine then," huffed Pegasus fakely. He drew a card, then said, "I place down de-spell," He placed it down, then looked up. "And I use it to send _your_ magic card, dark hole, to the graveyard." Pegasus laughed quietly when he saw Yami's eyes widen in surprise, his trademark smirk vanishing from his face. 

"H-how did you--" stuttered Yami, but was cut off by Pegasus. 

"Simple as this-- I see all, and know all." 

Yami held back a gasp from the back of throat staring right into Pegasus' eyes, namely his milliuem eye, almost the exact same way Yugi had done the back in his village just before being taken prisinor by the evil man. Trying to keep his cool, he shook his head a little, and he averted his gaze back to his cards held in his suddenly slightly sweaty hands. _It's...just not possible,_ thought Yugi desperately. 

//Aibou, I think it _is_ possible,// 

/What do you mean?/ 

//Aibou, I may have very little memory of my past, but I at least know the milliuem items' powers, at least, I think I do. But the Eye...I vaguely remember that one of it's powers is that it _can_ read minds.// 

/W-what?? Then...that means.../ 

//He could be reading our minds right now, and can do so whenever he wants to; which means, he knows our every move, before we can even make the action itself.// 

/...Ah...darn...[2]/ 

  
  
  
**Now with your friendly neighbourhood Jounouchi...**[3] 

  
  
  
"Simple as this-- I see all, and know all." 

Jounouchi's brown eyes widened at that; he may have not been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew what Pegasus meant by that last comment. Jounouchi wasn't really the type to believe that kind of stuff, but after everything in the past few months...well, he was a believer now! 

"Yugi, watch out! He means what he says!" he choaked out feebly; the loss of blood was really getting to him now; his world around him was starting to swirl a little, making him feel nausious and want to vomit. _Espicially right on Pegasus' shoes,_ he thought wildly. _I hope they'd be brand new, 'cause that would really make him squeal like the little girly he is,_

He then shook his head gently, trying not to bring on a migrane. "Man, I must be really outta it," he murmured to himself, using his bloody hand to hold on his face. But, he soon realized that, and pulled it away from his head as if there was a bee there, and it had just stung him. He glanced over his hand, and his nose wrinkled in disguist. "Eeew," he complained in a soft voice. 

  
  
  
**Back with--how'd you guess?--Pegasus and Yami...**

  
  
  
Yami blinked his crimson-violet eyes in confusion as he heard a faint calling. "Jou?" he whispered to himself numbly. He looked back towards Jounouchi, who was currently examining his blood covered hand, and his shoulder bleeding like crazy. Yami narrowed his eyes; he heard what Jounouchi had said(barely), and now he some how _knew_ it must be true. Pegasus could read minds! And, because of Pegasus, many lives were destroyed, including Jii-chan's, and his father's. Not only that, but he was holding many innocent people prisnors to be his slaves, _and_ was now holding two of his friends lives at risk, including Mokuba, and so far to his knowledge, was one of his friend's little brother. Yami gritted his teeth. _I'll get you all out of here,_ he thought grimly, _If it's the last thing I do._

"Which it probably will, Yugi-boy," smirked Pegasus, then said casually, "But, since it's still my turn, I'll have my Armored Lizard just attack little Kuriboh over there." Pegasus pointed towards the fure ball, who looked like it was starting sweat underneath it's brown fur coat. He then boomed, "Attack, my Armored Lizard!" 

The Lizard obeyed, and then slashed at the furball, destroying it with a small squeal. 

Yami snarled a bit, covering up his worry. _Now what? Pegasus is...unbeatable...how can I stand a chance against somebody who can read minds??_ Yugi thought, as Yami shut his eyes tiredly. 

//We have to fight on, Yugi! If we don't, everyone loses!// 

/But, if we do, we'll lose anyway! Yami, it's...hopeless../ 

//Yugi, we have to believe! Beleive in the heart of the cards! Remember what I taught you? If you have faith in the cards, we'll always come out on top!// 

/Heart of the cards..? Yes, that's right. The heart of the cards!/ 

Yami's eyes snapped open. "Alright, Pegasus, even if things seem hopeless, I'm going to beat you at your sick little game!" 

Pegasus chuckled, amused. "Nice speech there, Yugi-boy, but it's going to take more than that to beat the awesome power of my milliuem eye!" Then, Pegasus cackled once more, leaving Yami feebly keeping hope that things would turn out alright in the end. 

  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  


~*~Side notes~*~

[1]- Remember, this is an Alternate Universe-- I just made the brother part up, I'm not sure of Anzu even has a pet _goldfish_! :P   
[2]- What? Does Yugi seem like the type to swear to you?? :P   
[3]- So I'm a Spider-man obsesser. So sue me. :P I'm still a big Yu-Gi-Oh! fan, though! ^_^ 

  
**A/N:** Sorry for the really short chapter! Writer's block! Oi, who needs it?? -_- Well, please review! I love praise! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:Oi, you've seen it enough times to have it memorized by now. >. **A/N**: I am so sorry for the big delay on this chapter. My computer is screwed up, and deleated my done chapter, so I had to write it again.   
Then the holidays came...   
But, even though this chapter is majorly short, I hope you enjoy it either way. ^_^ 

BTW- I never noticed what won the poll! Hero by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott! Thanks to all who voted! ^_^ 

  


~Chapter 12~

  
_Oh, god, what now?_ Yugi thought desperately, and Yami, who was in control, drew a card from Yugi's well built deck. _Pegasus knows my every move. He can read my thoughts, and know what I do before I even do it. It's...almost like cheating somehow! But...there's nothing I can do about it..._

"Quite right, Yugi-boy," smirked Pegasus, his eye glowing, "You can't do anything about it." 

Yami looked up at Pegasus, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever take a break, Pegasus?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Well, if what I think is right, then you'll be able to know what I'm thinking right now." Pegasus furrowed his brow in curiosity, as his eyes began to glow brighter. As it faded, he growled angrily. "How dare you..!" he spat out. 

Yami smirked; looks like he had read his thoughts. "What, so I can't have any voice of opinion now? I don't have to right to _secretly_ think that you're a bunch of hot gas? I'm shocked at how far you'll go in your cruelty level, really, Pegasus." 

"But, it wasn't a secret," Pegasus replied. 

"And who's fault was that?" 

Just as it looked like Pegasus was going to start pulling his hair out in frustration with Yami, Yugi spoke to Yami through their connection. /One question- _why_ are you provoking Pegasus?/ 

//*shrugs* Because, it seemed fun at the time.// 

/*falls anime style* That isn't very like you, Yami...!/ 

//Well, I do have another reason. Now that Pegasus is over there shooting flames out of his mouth, we now have a chance to think of a plan.// 

/I see...I think.../ 

Yami broke their mental link, and went back to concentrating on his hand. He currently had Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Curse of Dragon, Beaver Warrior, Polymerization, and an arm, which was useless to him. _I've got to think of something quick,_ Yugi thought, _With Yami's distraction in play, I've got to use this time wisely, when Pegasus cannot read my mind...but,_ Yami looked back up at the creator of Duel Monsters, and grunted in disapproval seeing that he was now paying full attention to him, _I think time's up. Darn it..._ Yami closed his eyes and sighed, then reopened them and placed down Beaver Warrior in defense mode, and called out what he did to Pegasus. 

Pegasus smirked, "Running scared, are we?" 

"Just like before, taunting me won't work on me, Pegasus." 

"Fine then," Pegasus huffed mockingly, "Then I'm guessing you won't care if I place down Summoned Skull in attack mode then. I also place one card face down, too." Yami's eyes widened as the undead duel monster was brought out on the field. "Skull, attack the beaver Warrior! Lightning strike!" 

The Skull obeyed with a rumbling growl, and lightning shot out of his horns, and scorched the weak beast monster. The Beaver Warrior let out a gurgled yelp as it was destroyed. Yami narrowed his eyes, _At least my lifepoints are safe..._

"They won't be for long, Yugi-boyeeee," Pegasus smirked as he once again read his mind. "But right now, I can't inflict any damage to you. Because, it's your turn." 

Yami grunted, as he pulled a card sharply from his deck. He glanced it over. "I play another card in defense mode, Pegasus," Yami stated, keeping the card he had just drawn from his deck in his hand, and playing Winged Dragon in defense mode. 

Pegasus smirked, and drew a card from his deck. He looked at it, and an insane smile crossed his features. He laughed maliciously, making Yami raise an eyebrow. "Yugi, did you ever watch cartoons in your youth?" 

Yami growled, unable to hold back his anger, "I'm still in my youth, Pegasus, but I would have watched them more often lately if I had the _chance_, but it's kind of hard to watch a Saturday morning cartoon when you're a slave!" 

Pegasus shrugged, "I guess you're right. But I could have sworn that I ordered Croquet to get a colour TV for you and the others..." Pegasus shook his head. "But that is beside the point, did you ever watch them often?" 

"What does that have to do with anything, Pegasus?" 

Pegasus chuckled evilly, "Because, Yugi-boyeee, this next card is a flash from the past, my present, and your darkened future." He placed the card down letting out another twisted laugh. Then on the field appeared...a book! A pop-up book! 

"What nonsense is this, Pegasus?" Yami asked in awe, staring wide-eyed in disbelief. 

"It's not nonsense." stated Pegasus simply, "But it is...TOON WORLD!" 

Yami wouldn't have been surprised if lightning striked right then. "I've never heard of that card before," he blinked, "Care to explain what it does?" 

"Simple, really, it protects my monsters from your attacks, changes them into cartoons, AND boosts up their strength!" 

Yami narrowed his crimson-violet eyes, "You strip your monsters' pride by changing them into cartoons?" 

"I wouldn't call it stripping their pride, Yugi-boy, I'm just making them the ultimate monsters!" Pegasus replied with a smirk. "And now, I use the power of Toon World to turn Summoned Skull into the Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus laughed out again, and pointed towards the floating book. The skull let out a low growl as it was sucked into the book. It slammed shut, but then a second later, it reopened, and out popped the new(_Not improved,_ thought Yami.) Summoned Skull. It certainly was now a cartoon, with it's big crazed eyes and innocent yet deadly sniggering, complementing the wide grin spread across it's face. 

"W-what the--" Yami was cut short by Pegasus calling out to the skull to attack. It growled out, which sounded more like a giggle, and destroyed the crouching Dragon with a swift motion. 

_OK, new plan,_ Yugi thought, _I have to find a way to get on the offensive! Somehow..._ Yugi mentally sighed to himself, as Yami drew another card from his deck. His eyes widened in surprise. "My...my blue eyes," Yami whispered to himself, "I drew my blue eyes. It helped me a lot in my duel with Seto. It wouldn't let me down... but, right now, I...don't...don't think that even the power of my blue eyes right now can help me in my current position.." Yami closed his eyes, "I'll hold onto him, for now." 

"What _are_ you mumbling about?" asked Pegasus irritably. 

Yami shook his head, and said, "It matters not. But I place Mystical Elf down in defense mode." 

**Meanwhile...**

Jounouchi watched in horror as the Toon Summoned Skull emerge from the magical book of Toon World, and destroy Mystical Elf with a bright flash of lightning. He felt himself grow dizzier and weaker by the minute as the blood continued to ooze from his knife wound. At that moment, all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die swiftly, instead of having to live through his immense pain. He was powerless to do anything, except hope that his friend would win the duel against the evil creator of duel monsters, and to survive until then. His pained brown eyes widened. _Wait a sec',_ he thought in realization, _Maybe, just maybe, I can do somethin'! _

Tightly clutching onto his wounded shoulder, he inched his way towards the fallen Seto Kaiba in a struggling crawl. He grunted every time he moved his knees forward, but soon was right in front of him. He collapsed to the ground, breathing in and out with difficulty. After a minute, he looked up again weakly, and moved his hand which wasn't blood covered towards Seto's pocket. He search around in it for his duel monsters deck, and when he found it, he took it out, and at a slow pace, looked through it for a certain card. He soon found it, and half smiled weakly. _Good, I wasn't sure if he had it or not,_ he thought, placing the deck back in his pocket. He then pulled out the top card his own duel monsters deck in his pocket, which he had kept safe for the whole year, and placed it with Seto's card. _This better help Yugi out, or I'm out of ideas,_

Jounouchi turned around towards the duel, and stared at Yami's face, which was glistening with drops of sweat. Jounouchi blinked his chocolate brown eyes a few times, and placed his attention on his green coat. He tore off his a strip of it, and wrapped it around the two cards like a birthday present, to make it heavier when it made it's journey to Yami. 

Jounouchi breathed out, prayed that this would work, and threw the two wrapped up cards with all his might towards Yugi's darker half. 

Jounouchi smiled weakly as it landed softly in front of Yami. Yami's face became scrunched up in confusion, wondering where it had came from. Pegasus didn't seem to notice, as he cackled like a maniac to himself. 

_I've done all I can, buddy, now you have to do the rest,_ Jounouchi thought, before he collapsed onto the hard ground, unconscious. 

Yami's crimson-violet eyes widened as he stared at the cloth over cards in his hands. He recognized the cloth; it was part of Jounouchi's jacket. "Jou..." he whispered to himself, feeling watery tears well up in his eyes. 

Yami carefully unwrapped the cards, and glanced then over. He gasped. _Two...two Blues Eyes White Dragons??_ Yami thought. He glanced then over, thinking that they were Seto's cards. _Seto's going to be mad most likely..._ he thought with a small feeble chuckle. Until he looked at the back of both the cards. One of them had a small word to the side written on it, 'Kaiba', but the other...it said 'Jounouchi'. _So...the last Blue Eyes White Dragon card...belongs to Jou?_ He thought in confusion. _How?_ He shook his head, _If we get out of this, I'll ask him some time. But...I know what Jou wanted me to do with this,_ Yami smirked to himself, as he looked up at Pegasus. "Pegasus," he announced, "I swear I will take you down, with this next move." 

Pegasus frowned. "What are you trying to pull here?" 

"Nothing. I merely speak the truth," Yami said, as he placed all three Blue Eyes White Dragons down on the field. "I play _three_ Blue Eyes White Dragon down in attack mode! And, I also play the magic car, Polymerization, to form the all powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! But since I can't attack your monster while it's in Toon World, I leave my turn as is." 

As the dragon formed on the field, Yami was sure the duel was in the bag for him. He could easily destroy any monster Pegasus put on the field, with the dragon formed by the friendship Seto, Yugi, and Jounouchi shared. But, when Pegasus started to laugh quietly, but grow with each passing second, Yami felt uneasy. "What's so funny?" he spat. 

"Oh, nothing," Pegasus replied, "It's just that, do you remember the card I placed face down on the field when I placed Summoned Skull down?" 

"Yes. What's your point?" 

"My point is, that that card is the Dragon Capture Jar!" 

Yami's eyes widened in horror. "No!" 

"Yes," Pegasus smirked, "I activate the Dragon Capture Jar to seal the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in it!" Pegasus drew a card as he spoke, and the Dragon roared out as the gust of wind flew by him, and sucked him into the Jar. "But that's not all," Pegasus continued, "I play Dragon Piper in defense mode, to summon the Dragon onto my side of the field." 

Yami's eyes filled with despair as the dragon formed onto Pegasus' side of the field, a death glare forming in it's eyes, as he stared down it's former master. It roared out as Pegasus cackled menacingly. Yami fell onto one knee, barely grasping onto his cards in his hand, his eyes widened. _This...this cannot be happening! he thought, I've...got to win! So many people are counting on me and Yugi..._

/Then we must win!/ 

//Aibou?// 

/Like you said, many people are counting on us. So we can't let them down! Heart of the cards, remember?/ 

//Yes, I remember, Aibou. You're right, we have to keep going! No matter how bleak things seem, we have to keep going! The fate of the world is at stake!// 

  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
A/N: Another cliffy. I'm bad, aren't I? :p Well, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, because it's been so long since I posted the last chapter. So, please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:Oi, you've seen it enough times to have it memorized by now. >. **A/N**: Crap in a hat, it's been a while since the last chapter was out! So sorry for the big delay! I don't have really much to say but read and review! ^_^ 

  


~Chapter 13~

  
"_...many people are counting on us. So we can't let them down! ..._" 

Anzu felt her head started to pound again as Yugi's last statement in the shadow duel between him and Pegasus continued echoed in her skull, and a feeling of strong will. He squinted his eyes tightly shut, for a moment planting her feet into the ground as Honda dragged her along. The whole castle was going berserk; there were barely any guards around, and all of the slaves of the castle were trying to make their escape off of the island. Jounouchi, Yugi, and Bakura were no where to be seen; Shizuka was worried sick about her big brother, along with Jounouchi's mother. And Yugi's mother...was bawling her eyes out, since she had no clue where her recently aged 14-year-old son was, but was pretty sure that he was already dead. 

Anzu hoped that he had made his escape during all of the chaos, despite the odds that his execution was fulfilled. 

But then, what were these voices sounded off in her head? Was she going crazy? 

No, they seemed too real. Too real to be an illusion of a crazed person's thoughts. For some odd and unexplainable reason, she could practically _hear_ the young boy's thoughts, speech, and feelings. 

"Anzu, come on, stop that! We've got to leave, now!!" Honda shouted frantically. 

"But...what about Jounouchi and Yugi?" Anzu asked worriedly. 

Honda bit his lower lip. "I want to find them, but we can't; for all we know, they're dead right now," 

"No... at least Yuugi's not," Anzu whispered. 

"What'd you say?" 

Anzu looked up. "It sounds crazy, I know, and I've probably cracked, but...I can hear Yuugi! And... and know what's he's feeling, too!" 

"You're shittin' me," 

"No, I'm serious! We've got to find them, now! Yugi's alive, I know it!!" 

  
  
  
_I've got to win, I've got to!_ Those were the words that went on over and over again in Yugi's head as the duel progressed. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon that once shone with the radiance of his, Jounouchi, and Seto's spirits now had a dark aura surrounding it, Pegasus' smirking face shadowing over it. As much as he didn't want to destroy it, he knew he had to in order to win the duel. In a way he felt like he was betraying his two friends, but in another way, if he didn't win, he'd be betraying them that way as well. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

But now, the question was, _how_ was he going to destroy the dragon? It was way too powerful for any ordinary monster to destroy; even his beloved Dark Magician fell to it's awesome power. Three turns had past as Yami lay out monsters in defense position, only to have them blown away by he great beast. 

"Why don't you just give up now, Yugi-boy, there's no way you'll win. I promise that your trip to the shadow realm will be as painless as possible," smirked Pegasus, crossing his arms. 

Yami glared up at Pegasus from across the arena. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Pegasus? Well, I've got news for you--" Yami pointed his index finger at the evil creator of duel monsters, "--You've put my life in a living hell for the past year, and I'll see to it that no one will ever suffer at your hands again by winning this duel." 

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera over here," Pegasus said dully. "Do what you want to then, Yugi-boy, but you're only stalling the inevitable." 

//Yugi, I just thought of something, // 

/Will it be of any help to us? / 

//It might. Take over for now, I'm going to test something. // 

/Umm...all right. / 

With a flash of light from the millennium puzzle, Yugi took over his body once more. Almost right away he felt the darkness of the shadow realm grip at his heart and soul, straining his strength. Yugi started to breathe heavily so that he could conserve his energy. Pegasus raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. 

/OK, now what? / 

//Pegasus! Those clothes you're wearing make you look like a fat hen! Get some fashion sense! Now, Yugi, is he doing anything else? // 

Yugi glanced over at Pegasus. Pegasus continued to watch him like a hawk, or hen, waiting for his next move, as he tapped his index finger impatiently on his forearm. 

/...He's not doing anything.../ 

//Exactly. Now, you insult Pegasus, but make sure I won't be able to hear you. // 

/O...K...um, Pegasus, you remind me of a baboon! / 

"What?? How dare you!" hissed Pegasus, slamming his fists onto the platform. "I'll make sure you'll pay for that!" 

/...He heard me! / 

//My theory is correct then. He can only hear whoever's in control, but can't hear the other one! He can't hear me! So, that means if one of us think of a plan, he won't know! // 

/But how come he could hear me earlier? / 

//I think it's because you wear letting me know as well, and after I thought of it myself, he heard as well. // 

/Oh, I see! I get it! Now we have a chance of winning! / 

"Whatever you just found out won't help you, Yugi-boy," stated Pegasus, "So hurry up now...it looks like Katsuya and Seto don't have much more time on Earth." 

Yugi looked over at Jounouchi and Seto, worry once again written on his face. _He's right! Jou's loosing way too much blood, and Seto's barely breathing anymore! I've got to hurry!_

//Yugi, I'll take over now, you think of something, but _do not tell me._// 

/But...maybe you should.../ 

//I have faith in you, Aibou. I know you'll think of something. // 

/...Alright then.../ 

Another flash of light from the puzzle, and Yami was in control once more. He looked over his hand again so that Yugi could look it over. 

_OK, so far we have swords of revealing light, giant soldier of stone, pot of greed, and two arms. But the arms are useless! Or...are they...? Why are they in my deck anyway?_ Yugi thought privately, making sure not to project his thoughts to Yami. _They must have _some_ use to them...Maybe they fit together...like a puzzle...Jii-chan...what...would he say...?_ Yugi started to loose focus a bit, and if he was in control, he would have been sobbing. _Jii-chan...I wish you were here...if you were...maybe you could help us..._

//Yugi, you're letting me hear your thoughts of Jii-chan! Concentrate! Don't let me know! // 

/S-sorry.../ 

Yugi focused again, but still let his thoughts drift to Jii-chan. _I wish...you were here..._

"But Yugi, I _am_ here. I always have and I always will." 

Yugi looked up, and gasped. In front of him was a ghost figure of Jii-chan! _J-jii-chan!_ Yugi sobbed, and ran up to his grandfather. He jumped into his deceased grandfather's arms, and started to cry into them. _Jii-chan! You're here! This is too good to be true!_ Jii-chan held his grandson in his embrace as he sobbed into his chest. "It's alright, Yugi, I'm here." 

_B-but how is this possible? Aren't you...dead?_

"In a way, yes, I am. My body is dead, but my spirit isn't." 

_You're a spirit like Yami?_

"In a way, yes, but I'm more like a ghost. I'm sorry I didn't let you know this sooner, my boy. But, it's hard to have contact with anyone in this state. But, the only reason I'm able to talk to you know is because I have a message for you and your darker half." 

_A message? What is it?_

"The message is how you can win. You've figured it out mostly without my help, but I can fill you in with the rest and give you and your darker half a boost of confidence. The cards in your hand, the two arms, do have a use to them. Together, along with two legs and a head, form Exodia the Forbidden One." 

_Exodia? Isn't that the most powerful monster in the game?_

"I see I had taught you well. It is." 

_So, you want me to form Exodia the Forbidden One? But...how can I? I have a whole deck to go through for the other three pieces! It's almost hopeless to do so._

"You have to believe in the heart of the cards, Yugi. If your will to win is strong enough, and your faith, Exodia will come to you." 

_Heart of the cards? Yami says to believe in it, too!_

"I know the secrets of it, too, Yugi. He's right when he says to believe as well." 

_...I've missed you so much, Jii-chan..._

"I've missed you too." Yugi's embrace suddenly started to loosen, as Jii-chan started to dissolve in front of him. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but I have to go now." 

_N-no! You can't go! Please, stay! I'm sorry!_

"Sorry about what?" 

_It's my fault you died, all my fault. If I hadn't provoked Akira..._

"My death was not your fault, Yugi, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It was Akira's fault, nobody should be as cruel as he was. Please let your mind be at ease now, and don't dwell on the past. Strive towards the future. Good bye...Yugi. You'll always be in my heart, and I'll always be with you." Jii-chan evaporated in the air, leaving Yugi hugging air. 

_Good bye...Jii-chan...I love you..._

Yugi suddenly felt him being pushed back to reality and into his soul room. _I can't let anyone else die like Jii-chan did! I must summon Exodia the Forbidden One, and stop Pegasus once and for all!_

/Yami, I got a plan! I won't tell you but...stall! Draw cards! / 

//You're telling me the plan right now, Aibou. // 

/No, I'm not. Just do that and trust me! / 

//Alright, Yugi, I trust you. // 

  
  
  
Anzu felt like her head was splitting apart. She groaned in agony, falling onto one knee, forcing Honda to stop. Honda had to shield his female friend from being trampled on by the stampede of people, as he spoke to her. "Anzu, what's wrong? Talk to me!" 

"Yugi...he's angry! Before he was really sad, but now he's angry and...determined!" 

"Anzu. You're not hallucinating, are you?" 

"Wow, you just figured it out?" Anzu replied sarcastically. 

Honda ignored her comment. "What's happening with him?" he asked, concerned. 

"Yugi...he just thought of something! Exodia..." Anzu said the last word under her breath. 

  
  
  
Back at the duel, Yami called out to the creator of duel monsters, "OK, Pegasus, I play giant soldier of stone in defense mode," 

"Finally," 

"But that's not all, I play pot of greed, and draw two cards." Yami did so and drew two cards. A leg and a remove trap. "Next, I play swords of revealing light! Now, you can't attack me for three whole turns!" 

"Big deal, you're just stalling the inevitable," Pegasus said dryly. 

"You'll see, Pegasus," smirked Yami. 

Pegasus frowned. _I read his thoughts, but he's not planning anything...but why is he so confident he'll win then?_ "Very well then, I skip my turn," 

"You can't do much else, can you?" Yami smiled. "First I draw," Yami drew a card swiftly from his deck and glanced it over. _De-spell. That might help in order to get rid of Toon World if Pegsy happens to turn Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into a toon..._

"Don't me that!" Pegasus snarled, reading Yami's thoughts once more. 

_Pegsy! Pegsy, Pegsy, Pegsy! Pegsy!!_

"Curse you!" 

"Heh. I place one card face down, and end my turn." Yami looked back at Pegasus. "Go." 

"I skip my turn once more." 

Yami nodded, and drew another card. Another damn arm. Why did Yugi have those useless cards in his deck anyway? "I end my turn as well," 

/Things are going fine now, just to let you know, Yami. / 

//What do you mean? ...No wait, don't tell me. Never mind. // 

/I'll let you know when it's safe, / 

//It's never safe though! // 

/It will be eventually. / 

Yami broke the connection, watching Pegasus draw a card from his deck. "I won't do anything this turn either," Pegasus stated smoothly. 

_OK...one last turn as Pegasus can attack again...I hope this next card is a good one..._ Yami drew a card from his deck. Stop Defense. What good would that do? Yami growled to himself as the bright white swords of revealing light faded from the field, and leaving the immense Dragon free again. _Damn, time just ran out._

"It sure did, Yugi-boy," chuckled Pegasus. "And now, Ultimate Dragon, destroy that pile of rocks!" The dragon roared mightily and obeyed it's dark master, blasting the soldier to the graveyard. 

_That was my last defense!_ Yami thought gravely. _Now...if I don't draw another monster...we lose..._

/No! Don't draw a monster! Hope for a head! / 

//Alright then...// 

Yami placed a hand on his deck shakily. Yami was perspiring greatly, as his hand shook on the duel monsters deck. Yami gulped, for the first time in a long time, afraid. Afraid of the outcome of his draw. Would it be good...or bad...? 

_Heart of the cards... guild me!_ Yugi thought. 

//Can we...do this, Aibou...? // 

/I...hope so.../ 

**Yugi, you can do it! I'm with you always! Just believe!!**

Was that a voice? Yugi thought he heard it, but as quickly as it came, it was swept away in the wind. _...Anzu?_ Yami narrowed his eyes. /We can do this! Draw...NOW!! / 

  
  
"Good luck...Yugi..." Anzu mumbled weakly, as she fainted into Honda's arms. 

"Anzu? Anzu?? Come on, wake up! Please!" Honda shook his unconscious friend in hopes of reviving her. The stampede of people was getting denser, and Honda was already gaining a number of bruises while trying to protect the brunette. Honda gritted his teeth. _Shit, I gotta get Anzu out of here,_

"Honda! Is Anzu alright?" 

Honda looked up, wondering who had just called him. Shizuka, Jounouchi's 12-year-old sister, was running towards the two in the crowd of people, trying hard not to be swept away. Honda stood up carefully, making sure that he wasn't going to be knocked over by a person running by, as he cradled Anzu in his arms. Shizuka finally reached the two. "Honda, is she OK? what happened?" the young girl asked worriedly, glutching onto Honda's raggedy jacket to keep balanced. Her cheeks were tear stained, probably because she was so worriedly about Jounouchi she started to cry. 

Honda bit his lower lip, willing himself not to start blushing. He always thought Shizuka was a cute girl, and even liked her a bit, but didn't say anything out of respect for his friend. "She just fainted, she'll be alright," he reassured the younger girl. 

"That's good. But...have you seen my big brother yet?" she asked hopefully. 

Honda shook his head sadly. "No...I'm sorry, Shizuka," Shizuka choked on a sob. "Well, anyway, maybe we'll see him soon. But, we have to get out of here, now!" Honda continued strongly. 

"I hope you're right, Honda," 

  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, and before he knew it, he hd drawn the card from his deck. Yami closed his eyes for a moment tightly, not sure what to expect to see. 

"Make you're last move, Yugi-boy, I want to end this quickly," said Pegasus. 

Yami snapped his crimson-violet eyes open and glanced over the card. /Yes! It's the head of Exodia!! / 

//Exodia...yes! Now I understand! // 

/Play the cards, Yami, summon Exodia! / 

"Oh, I'll end this, Pegasus," Yami repied with a feral grin, "But the outcome will not be what you expect." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Read my thoughts and find out." 

Pegasus narrowed his eye, and his golden millenium eye began to glow. His eye then widened. "N-no! Exodia?? But how? I should have known of this sooner! How did you hide this from me?" 

"You didn't know about my plan because I didn't know either," Yami declared smugly, "Yugi was the one who planned it, and as long as I didn't know what he was doing, you didn't know either! You could only read my mind because I was the first one to reach, not Yugi himself! We found our loophole, Pegasus, and we used it to our advantage! So..." Yami placed all five pieces of Exodia on the field, "You lose! Exodia, I call on you!!" 

Pegasus took a few steps back shakily, as did the Ultimate Dragon, mirroring his movements. "No! I can't lose!" 

"Oh, but you will, Pegasus! Your rang of terror ends here!" The form of the Forbidden One appeared on the field through a portal, as it let out it's mighty cry that rivaled the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's roar. Yami's lips thinned, forcing tears not to fall. _I'm sorry, Jou, Seto. But if destroying the Ultimate Dragon will save you...then so be it._ "This is for you, Jou, Seto...Jii-chan...and Anzu! Exodia, obliterate!!" 

"Nooooooo!!" Pegasus cry echoed through the dark world, but was soon silenced by the sound of a gust of bright white energy slice through the air, and right through the mighty Dragon's chest. With a last whine of pain, the Dragon burst into flames and pieces of it's former self. 

**Pegasus: LOSER Yugi: WINNER**

Yami fell onto his knees, a tired smile planted on his face. "We...we won..." he murmured. 

Yami looked up, and saw the swirls of black energy fade from the area, and he was back on the execution grounds, Pegasus no where to be seen. The duel monsters arena faded as well, along with the cage that surrounded Jounouchi, Seto, and Mokuba. Yami found his deck and the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards laid out in front of him like a present. Yami separated Seto and Jounouchi's cards from his deck, and put his Blue Eyes back in his deck. Yami felt exhausted for some reason. He crawled over to his friends, and started to shack Seto's unmoving body. "Seto? Seto, wake up." he pleaded softly, hardly believing that the soft and raspy tone was coming from his mouth. 

Seto shuddered for a moment, as his eyes slowly peeled open. His vision was unfocused for a moment, but soon laid his eyes on Yami. "Yugi? What happened? Where are we?" 

Yami smiled, ignoring his questions. "I'm glad you're alright." Yami looked up at Jounouchi and Mokuba. Mokuba was stirring as well...but Jounouchi wasn't, and was still loosing blood steadily. "Jou? Jou!" Yami yelled, his voice still hurting. Yami crawled over to him, and laid Jounouchi's head in his lap. "Jou...please be alright..." Yami checked for a pulse on his neck, and was relieved to feel one. It was faint, but it was still there. Yami heard faintly in the back round Mokuba and Seto reunite, and the sound of...people? 

"Is he going to be alright?" Seto asked, holding Mokuba in a hug, and the younger Kaiba cried into his chest. 

"I...I hope so," Yami whispered. "Seto, can you help me carry him? Or is your head hurting too much still?" 

The elder Kaiba frowned. "I'm fine," he reassured. "But we need to get him to a doctor. He looks pretty bad." 

"So do you," Yami pointed out. 

"I'm better off than Jounouchi is," 

Yami sighed. "Fine, help me carry him to the castle." 

"Wait a minute...where'd Pegasus go? Wasn't he here before...?" 

Yami smiled at Seto. "He's gone. I...defeated him. With yours and Jou's help." 

"How did we help?" Seto questioned. 

Yami pulled out both Seto's and Jounouchi's Blue Eyes. He handed Seto's to him. "This is how." 

Seto looked at his Blue Eyes with a frown. "How...did you get that?" 

"It doesn't matter now. But we've got to get medical help for you and Jou." 

"Well, if Pegasus truly is gone...then we don't have to go back to the castle. We can go home! And I'm sure everyone else is out OK, too." 

"You're right!" Yami stood up shakily, and used a nearby tree for support. "Are you all right, Yugi?" asked Mokuba. 

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired. But now...let's go home." Then, Kaiba and Yami both stumbled along carrying Jounouchi, with Mokuba close following into the sunset. For once the day was bright for our hero. And that's what he truly was; a hero. 

  
  
**~To Be Concluded...~**


End file.
